War Of The Willows
by Fantasyficcer86
Summary: Tara and, her Mother are traveling down toward Earth. Black Willow is most certainly on the move now, killing hundreds of thousands of people. Black Willow also visits a nuclear power facility with cold intent. A sinister change has come over Buffy's Father.
1. Chapter 1

War Of The Willows:

By Fanficcer86:

This arc has two disclaimers this one and, another. I own not a thing. Please review as always.

Note: Not all of my works will have two disclaimers. End of note.

Introduction:

I think that we all can agree that three, seven and, nine are three of the most powerful numbers when dealing with magic. The same is seen here as Dark Willow has just attempted to summon the powers of the temple of Morgana, it's incorrect name. Dark Willow has thrice attempted this and failed because of the brave efforts of a young man named, Zander. This young man Zander and The once Dark Willow weep upon the ground together. Giles's plan to get the dark powers in Willow Rosenberg to flee seems to have worked yet, has it? Remember, that three is a very powerful summoning number when one is using magic. Thrice, and, done…

Disclaimer 2:

The following material is indeed the soul property of Joss Weaden. To quote a beloved or rather behated Disiney villain, "Scar." "It was their fault, it was their idea." In other words, the following arc is my fault but it was Joss Weaden's idea. Sorry if this sounds redundant but I wanted to be certain that I had driven home the point that I am the originator of only this particular arc. This is so that anybody thinking to steal this arc, as I think that it will be good, will be stained a bit with guilt. It takes a really lazy thief to steal from a blind man.

Chapter 1, Tara's Ascension:

Oh, the soft, sweet taste of her lover, light bringer and, above all best friend's lips ah, perfection. Alas oh wait; suddenly the blissful atmosphere was turning sour, wrong. There was a sharp pain somewhere from deep within her self and a tearing sensation at her young, tender breast. No! What was happening?! Her favorite person in the entire physical cosmos was slowly fading away...

blackness.

All at once there was an amber colored sort of light all around her. Warm air greeted her form sweetly. She felt a feeling of great contentment, of peace. But no this was wrong something was off some how. What had happened to her? "Hello Tara." Tara spun around in shock at the sound of the voice more than it's sudden appearance. She had known that voice for months. Oh yes she knew that voice very well indeed. "Ms. Summers?" It was Buffy's Mother whom had died right in the living room of the summers' home. "I'm confused, what is this place? "How did I get, here, it's freaky." "Those are almost everybody's first few questions." I am in complete understanding and agreement Tara. I for one am still reeling with the meeting with my Buffy. Would you happen to know what happened to her? "Because, she was here and then, she wasn't." Tara struggled; debating with herself weather or not to tell this poor brokenhearted woman what had happened that fate-full night. For a few seconds only. Then Tara did. "Oh that is why. I'd thought that she'd want to stay with me, not that she should have died in the first place of course but, I knew about her work..." Ms. Summers left the sentence hanging. Tara sot to reassure the woman behind those now tear filled eyes. "She didn't want to leave. My love, she sort of brought her back again. Oh, you should have seen her, it was awful. She wanted to come back so bad. She was so depressed and now I know why. I am so sorry Ms. Summers, we should have thought before hand." Tara said all of this in the short, clipped tones of one whom is trying not to weep, gasping upon every word. choking upon every syllable. Sighing heavily Ms. Summers took up Tara's hands in both of hers. "It is okay really Tara, you must be missing her already too." It took great tact for Ms. Summers not to mention Tara's best friend's name whom must be in agony just as Tara was herself now.

Tara could only nod as tears filled her blue eyes. Not even being dead seemed to matter to Tara at all, not really. Tara only cared about her bonded one, her soul mate. What must she be going through now?

"Unadvised." This time both women jumped at the sound of a new voice issuing from a Grandmotherly woman whom just appeared beside Tara. "You are a Wikken correct Tara Maccaly?" Not knowing how this kindly- seeming woman could possibly know her name, Tara nodded. "Salutations, I am your Goddess. Oh, I am so sorry, I know that this is quite hard on you young Wikken." "What we are standing in is a sort of an awaiting chamber. This is where a soul sits, stands, lies, what have you, while they await their preferred deity." "Oh." It was all that Tara was able to utter and very faintly at that. "Uh, Mam?" Tara asked very shyly. "Yes?" "Why is it that I do not see any others waiting for their deities?" "Ah, I have drawn a privacy veil around you so that only you and your loved ones may see in, or visit you. Gandhi is still waiting for Ala. You see, it can take a while." The frightening thought was just there in Tara's head she blurted it out before she could stop herself. "If all of the other deities are busy with other important matters and hypothetically, it takes a while to get to their worshipers then that means that you are seeing me now because, of something very huge right?" "Indeed, we usually come right away if another loved one of yours is about to join you. In this case it is not likely as Willow has taken black power into herself. To the point where the light side of her being has expelled itself. Willow is the power in the force prison, Willow is now evil in totality. As the light side and dark side of such a being cannot dwell in two dimensions at once, her light half will be punished as well. There is a crisis of great concern and vast import to all taking place on Earth right now." "Oh... no." Tara mumbled. Tara was suddenly at the mercy of a title wave of raw emotion as she tearfully whispered her beloved's name. The name that was so very painful to utter. This was because it reminded Tara of the fight that her and her lover had had not long ago. They had only just repaired the damage. It was hard to utter her name then as it was ever more agonizing to bring it to her lips now. She did so now though with a massive effort. Had she really lost her love, forever? No, no, it couldn't be. Tara said her best friend's name through her silent tears, she felt so lost and, alone now.

"Oh... Willow."


	2. Chapters

War Of The Willows:

By Fanficcer86:

Disclaimer: All rights, rightly, go to Joss Wheden. I own nothing.

A friendly request:

Also please note this. I would love for you to tell me what you think. I would even love pointers. However, please respect that this is my arc and not yours. I am writing this not you. Only general knowledge please. Thank you. Flamers will be ignored. Also, this may be a lot to read however, I hope you can grit through it and enjoy the ride, it's a good one. Least ways, I think so. What about you?

Introduction:

Three, is a powerful summoning number when dealing with magic. The same is seen here as Dark Willow has just attempted to summon the powers of the temple of Morgana, it's incorrect name, three times. As Dark Willow has thrice attempted this and failed because of the brave efforts of Xander; we know that now a lot more than a yellow crayon is about to break. Xander and The once Dark Willow weep upon the ground together. Giles' plan to get the dark powers in Willow Rosenberg to flee seems to have worked yet, has it? For, from the depths of the shadows the heart of oblivion beats. An evil energy once in a deep slumber has now been awoken and it is now, on the move.

Chapter 1, Tara's Ascension:

Oh, the soft, sweet taste of her lover, light bringer and, above all best friend's lips ah, perfection. They had shared the act of sexuality and thus, their spirituality and, humanity in short, everything two people could share, including magic. As far as they were concerned though they may be bonded ones and, lovers, they were beyond all of that. They were the very best of friends. In much the same way spouses would refer to themselves also as, best friends. All seemed right in the world once again because, they were back together. Or, they had been. For, oh wait; suddenly the blissful atmosphere was turning sour, wrong. There was a sharp pain somewhere from deep within herself and a tearing sensation at her young, tender breast. No! What was happening?! Her favorite person in the entire physical cosmos was slowly fading away...

blackness.

All at once there was an amber colored sort of light all around her. Warm air greeted her form sweetly. She felt a feeling of great contentment, of peace. But no this was wrong something was off some how. What had happened to her? Tara Macaly gazed around herself. I took a few moments to realize what her surroundings were. She and, Willow had read of such a place, though only once. She sniffed gently and, took stock of herself. She wore a robe of amber light, her hair was long loose and fee to blow about in the gentle breeze that which also now tenderly caressed her form. She could smell wand quality wood, roses, fresh air and, even fresh water and, earth. Wiccan cents, of the Earth, magical since magic was of the earth and, apart of everything natural. This was white magic. Tara knew this because, if it were of black, the anti nature sort of magic, that of destruction instead of creation, she would have smelled different things. Rotting entrails, brimstone, blood, fear, suffering and, hellfire. She was standing in a meadow with wide sweeping green fields and, an open for get-me-not blue sky. Since this was not Buffy's house inside of the room of which she was sharing with Willow, then that must mean that this whole place was manufactured. Manufactured by otherworldly beings, could this mean that she was-

"Hello Tara."

Tara spun around in shock at the sound of the voice more than it's sudden appearance. She had known that voice for months. Oh yes she knew that voice very well indeed.

"Ms. Summers?" It was Buffy's Mother whom had died right in the living room of the summers' home."I'm confused,what is this place? "How did I get, here, it's freaky." Tara said panic rising in her tone. Are you a vision? Did I somehow call on a spell without meaning to? Did Willow and I do something weird with our magics again? The last time we had sex that kinda sorta happened. Or, does this mean Willow pulled a practical joke on me again? It has to be one of those right? I mean, I can't be- can I? Oh please tell me that I'm not. Willow needs me. I just pulled her back from the brink and all." Tara had no idea that she was babbling and yelling in sheer frantic panic until Ms. Summers spoke again.

"Shshshshshsh. Calmly Tara, don't drive yourself out of your own mind, now, easy girl, take a breath." Joyce Summers said gently, calmly. She then placed her hands upon Tara's shoulders and, kissed the poor girl's farrowed brow. "Yes, I think it must be that we are dead. I was sitting in my living room and, poof, I was here. Well, not here, I was somewhere else I think. I had visitors but I cried so hard at first. I could not believe it when Buffy came to me all of a sudden. Then, she left me though, it seemed more like she was being dragged away. It was like being torn from my family all over again, it wasn't peasant." Joyce hugged Tara once more then smiled.

"Those are almost everybody's first few questions. I am in complete understanding and agreement Tara. I for one am still reeling with the meeting with my Buffy. Would you happen to know what happened to her? "Because, she was here and then, she wasn't." Tara struggled; debating with herself weather or not to tell this poor brokenhearted woman what had happened that fate-full night. For a few seconds only. Then Tara did. "Oh that is why. I'd thought that she'd want to stay with me, not that she should have died in the first place of course but, I knew about her work..." Ms. Summers left the sentence hanging. Tara sot to reassure the woman behind those now tear filled eyes.

"She didn't want to leave. My love, she sort of brought her back again. Oh, you should have seen her, it was awful. She wanted to come back so badly. She was so depressed and now I know why. I am so sorry Ms. Summers, we should have thought before hand." Tara said all of this in the short, clipped tones of one whom is trying not to weep, gasping upon every word. choking upon every syllable. Sighing heavily Ms. Summers took up Tara's hands in both of hers.

"It is okay really Tara, you must be missing her already too." It took great tact for Ms. Summers not to mention Tara's best friend's name whom must be in emotional agony just as Tara was herself now.

Tara could only nod as tears filled her blue eyes. Not even being dead seemed to matter to Tara at all, not really. Tara only cared about her bonded one, her soul mate. What must she be going through now?

"Unadvised." This time both women jumped at the sound of a new voice issuing from a Grandmotherly woman whom just appeared beside Tara. "You are a Wiccan correct Tara Macaly?" Not knowing how this kindly- seeming woman could possibly know her name, Tara nodded. "Salutations, I am your Goddess. Oh, I am so sorry, I know that this is quite hard on you young Wccan." "What we are standing in is a sort of an awaiting chamber. This is where a soul sits, stands, lies, what have you, while they await their preferred deity. May I call you Tara? I am sorry to be so forceful seeming but, I am afraid that we do not have much time."

"Oh, yes of course." It was all that Tara was able to utter and very faintly at that. "Uh, Mam?" Tara asked very shyly.

"Yes?" Asked the Goddess smiling serenely. She was dressed in a white robe, had gray hair, tanned wrinkled skin and, a kindly air about her.

"Why is it that I do not see any others waiting for their deities?"

"Ah, I have drawn a privacy veil around you so that only you and your loved ones may see in, or visit you. Gandhi is still waiting for Ala. You see, it can take a while." The frightening thought was just there in Tara's head she blurted it out before she could stop herself.

"If all of the other deities are busy with other important matters and hypothetically, it takes a while to get to their worshipers then that means that you are seeing me now because, of something very huge right?"

"Indeed, we usually come right away if another loved one of yours is about to join you. In this case it is not likely as Willow has taken black power into herself. To the point where the light side of her being has expelled itself. Willow is the power in the force prison, Willow is now evil in totality. As the light side and dark side of such a being cannot dwell in two dimensions at once, her light half will be punished as well. There is a crisis of great concern and vast import to all taking place on Earth right now." Well, everything I have told you will come to pass, it has not just yet. There is nothing anybody, including us, can do to stop it from talking place. I am sorry of the switching of tenses. Time does not flow here like it does on Earth. It doesn't flow at all actually here but, I am a seer of all that which concerns my charges."

"Oh... no." Tara mumbled. Tara was suddenly at the mercy of a title wave of raw emotion as she tearfully whispered her beloved's name. The name that was so very painful to utter. This was because it reminded Tara of the fight that her and her lover had had not long ago. They had only just repaired the damage. It was hard to utter her name then as it was ever more agonizing to bring it to her lips now. She did so now though with a massive effort. Had she really lost her love, forever? No, no, it couldn't be. Tara said her best friend's name through her silent tears, she felt so lost and, alone now.

"Oh... Willow."

Chapter 2: The Magic Postage Stamp:

Blissfully oblivious to the impending cataclysm about to descend upon them all, Giles awoke via two things. Somebody moving about in the kitchen and, the morning sunlight slapping him in the eyeballs. He groaned, stretched and, blinked quite a lot. He then shouted out.

"Dawn, is that you or, Anya?" the answer came back almost at once.

"Me." came the higher pitched tone of a young girl, Dawn. She sounded as if she were on the hunt for something.

He managed to make out the word, "milk.", then that was all. Giles took stock of himself and was not surprised to find that he still felt drained from his encounter with Willow the night before. Dawn's voice floated back to him again.

"I didn't wake you up or, anything did I?"

" Uh, No." Giles answered putting a forced tired smile in his voice. "It was the sunlight it is times like this when I wish I were still blind."

"Yeah, I told Buffy to replace the blinds but do you think she did? No." Dawn said bitterly.

"Oh, It's quite alright, I'll recover. Ow."

"Well, you might recover from blindness but, I won't from starvation. I mean, why didn't Buffy get milk, the key needs to eat you know? How am I supposed to eat my Captain Crunch?"

Giles privately thought that it was called Captain Crunch for a reason and, that she should suck it up and suck it down dry. On balance however he though it best that he did not express this thought out loud. Far too many people had died in this house already. He didn't want to add to that body count and make in international incident by adding a British fellow to that mix. Last night was a nightmare. His body was still racked with pain from the duel with Willow. The power that he had taken unto himself to meet the darkness within Willow was not his own. Thus it had cost him dearly to first possess the power and then, to use it was a feat all of it's own merit. Not to mention the fact that Willow had also flat out kicked his ass from pillar to post and back again and, nearly killed him about four times. Giles also remembered the look in those empty eyes of Willow's, empty that was but for pain and, grief. Poor Tara, what loss that was and, a waist. Giles could only hope that Joyce was looking after Tara in some way and, that Tara was as happy as she could be. The boy Warren got what he deserved only, it would have been kinder to Tara's memory to let the boy live and suffer with what he had done. Killing someone, mattering not how it is done, rips a part of one's self away from the whole. If only Warren could've lived with that agony for a life time but, alas Willow had not only killed the boy, she had slaughtered him. He gave a chesty sigh head bowed, hands on his knees he rose. After using the loo, he came out and, was about to go back and fold the blankets and, place them in the dirty laundry but Anya beat him to it.

"Giles how many times do I have to say it? males of the human race are the most sloppyest, untideyest, lazzyest creatures that I have ever had the displeasure to meet. And let me tell you, I have met some top contenders believe you me. Oh, where's Xander?"

"Good morning to you too Anya. Yes." This is when Giles usually fell into his nice, safe monotone. Else Anya's rant could go on for hours. "Yes Anya, no Anya, I know Anya, quite right Anya, I don't know where Xander is Anya, I am sorry Anya" He pondered the reason why Buffy had to be out all night patrolling. But being with Spike, of all things, instead of being here, with Dawn. every once in a great while. The three of them, himself, Anya and, Dawn, had stayed at Buffy and, Dawn's place for the remainder of the night. Giles rather hoped that Buffy, Xander and, Willow would have returned by now. His plan to lure the dark magic out of Willow had worked after all. It was his borrowed white power that had done that, he had felt it work. Willow was good again that he was certain of. Unless, something else had taken place. If everything was alright then the question begged to be answered, where in creation were those three? Now the true number of the Scoobies was down to seven, lucky seven. These thoughts ambled around in his mind as he himself ambled to the kitchen. He was still being followed by a ranting Anya. He liked that cartoon and he liked it even better now. This was because nobody ever died in Scooby dooo. Xander had pushed him into watching a VHS tape with him and, Willow and, now he liked the show. It was true, nobody ever died in Scooby Doo.

"Stupid circling thoughts." He muttered to himself.

Huh?" Anya snapped.

"Oh, nothing Anya, I am sorry Anya, you were saying Anya?"

Giles' mind was full of depression over Tara, worry for Xander, Buffy and, Willow, an uneasy feeling and, an animated talking great dane as he began the search for the coffee. Anya went about the kitchen raving and, ranting only stopping when somebody walked into the house through the front door.

"Arg! Giles what do I do? There's no milk!" Dawn asked frantic now. She picked up a pumpkin pie. "This is not milk. But it does have milk in it That's good for breakfast right?"

"No, Dawn what are doing? Put that pumpkin pie down this instant." Giles said firmly abandoning his coffee search, spinning around and, pointing a stern finger towards Dawn.

"No, why should I? Your not the boss of me. Buffy's not here so, I can have pie for breakfast if I want to."

"There's no milk remember? You can't have pie without milk or, milk without pie. It is an insult to the chef and, it tastes rather... wrong." Giles said reasonably and, calmly. Looking over his shoulder at her as he rummaged in the cupboards.

"No, I don't want to. I want to eat the pie." Dawn said this pouting and, grabbing a fork from the draining rack. She held the fork like a sword about to plunge into the pie of which she was balancing on her other hand. This all was while Anya had gone to intercept the person whom had walked into the house.

I will have Anya or some other vengeance demon turn you into a pumpkin pie then, a older British gentleman whom I know quite well, will eat you all up." Giles said this making a popping sound with the final p of the statement.

No, you Buffy will stop you." Dawn said a bit frightened now.

"Oh, she won't know about it, try me." Giles said an evil smile curving his mouth. He would do no such thing obviously however, Dawn did not have to know that. Dawn acting like a spoiled brat, would not do at all while he was around. Dawn defied Buffy but, did do as Buffy asked, most of the time. Tara and, Willow did more with Dawn while Buffy was away simply because Buffy was always out and, about working, patrolling and, training. In short Buffy was most of the time far too busy, scraping a life for herself and, Dawn to be able to be near more often. Giles knew that he did frighten Dawn a bit because, of all that he knew. Also, Dawn seemed unsure of herself when he was around. Dawn did not bother, almost ever, openly defying him. Well, not since the time when he had yelled at her at long last. He had been sick and, tired of her treating everybody around her like servants at time. Being more stress on Buffy then Buffy really needed to deal with. After Joyce had died, right the bloody living room in which he had just awoken, thing got better for a time with Dawn then, she started acting like a normal teen once again, in other words, a pain. That was healthy though. After Tara had died well, he didn't know what would happen now. Dawn and, for that matter, they all could go to the girls, Tara and, Willow if one needed to just talk or, hang around with a friend. Now, that comfort was gone. Well, half gone, he hoped. Was Willow still alive? Yes she had to be along with Xander but, if so, then where were they?

Dawn frowned. At last she placed the pie back on it's shelf. "Stupid Giles. Always spoiling everything." Dawn mutter bitterly to herself.

That's right, I do. Call it a gift." Giles said brightly.

At the same time the battle of wills over the punkin pie with Dawn was going on: there had a low mermer of voices in the front hall of the house. Suddenly there was a call of,

"Giles I have about two hundred and seven bones to pick with you!" That was Buffy's voice. She sounded upset. Why with him, Giles couldn't think.

He answered her after all, what choice had he? "Yes Buffy? Dawn please eat some oat meal. Six Buffy." Buffy just gave him a puzzled look mixed with quite a violent range of emotions. "Well, you see, there are two hundred and six bones in the human body and, well, never mind. Why is it you wanted to pick all of my bones? I have already made everybody else mad at me somehow this morning, after my duel by the way, I may as well make it a hat trick."

"That ass Spike! Why would you allow me to have sex with that creep?", Buffy spat.

"Aww, where is that bloody hell is that coffee?" Giles grumbled this to himself as, brow fowwoed, he began to look for the illusive coffee, even more frantic now then Dawn had done her Captain Crunch.

"Anybody know where that Xander is now? Buffy have you see him? Anya said obviously frightened and, at her whits end, now that she saw that Xander was not with Buffy.

"Uh, what's in that bag? Dawn asked now about to take the first bite into her instant oat meal, blowing on it gently. She had broke in because she had spotted the bags tucked under Buffy's arms.

"Oh." Buffy said offhandedly as she plopped the the bag down and brought out milk and, instant coffee. Accompanied by a groan of both pleasure and relief from Giles whom set himself to the task of making it at once and, a few other items. "No An I haven't wasn't he and Willow supposed to be back, assuming that the plan worked, Giles?" Buffy asked frowning worriedly as she addressed the watcher and, the Vengeance demon.

"Oh, yes it did, I felt it." Giles muttered as he tried to sip the now hot coffee but burned his lips so, he grabbed an ice cube and, plopped it in the coffee. He then began to drink it bit by bit. He drank it all as Buffy went about putt9ijg away her booty she had purchased at the local market, right up the street. He assumed this as it said, "Super Mart", on the sides of the bags in red lettering. As she did this she babbled unhappily about Spike and, working at that awful fast food chicken place.

Dawn was looking at both the milk and, Buffy as if they were all at once her best friends and, mortal enemy. Dawn sighed as she knew that Buffy would have a cow if she wasted her oatmeal so, she ate it. Then put her bowl in the Buffy was giving Dawn a,"you gotta get to school now" look. Dawn got her bag and, went to wait for the bus.

"AAAAAH!" Dawn screamed as she was about to go down the front porch steps. "The sun's gone!" Dawn yelled in terrorback through the open front door as Anya opened it in alarm. Giles and, Buffy ran on to the porch to see what Dawn had screamed about. Not understanding Dawn at first, Buffy thought it was a wasp, Dawn hated wasps, but no. It wasn't a wasp. The four of them stared in utter shock at the scene that lay out before them. The sun wasn't gone but it had been blocked by a vast black disc ringed in red. Giles felt his face go bloodless and, ice like sweat broke out all over his body. Suddenly Giles knew, just knew that the end had just begun.

Giles was not aware of the coffee mug that he was gripping in his right hand, in eager anticipation of his morning's cup of coffee, hitting Buffy's front porch floor boards. "Oh dear Lord. He said in a faint, shocked tone of voice that was not lost even on Dawn. "That's the first sign or the breaching of the gates of the temple.'

"Could anything help at the magic shop Giles?" Buffy asked spooked herself a bit. That thing up in the sky was a huge shock no wonder Dawn screamed. Buffy gave Dawn's shoulders a tight yet brief reassuring squeeze with one arm.

"It's more like the magic postage stamp now actually. When the bond ended and, the plan worked my borrowed power went back to the coven but before Willow's darkness was banished, I got out of my crumbling shop just in time. This is why I had to ask you if I could stay here last night Buffy, have nothing accept for my car now. I sold my apartment before I left here so that I would have money for both travel and, a flat in Bath. I had to use that money to come back here to help with Willow. Anyway, you haven't the faintest clue how bad this is. I am sorry Buffy but you don't. Think of like this, Five thousand hopefuls facing one hundred thousand general level battle hardened, well honed, war machine level soldiers. Out numbered twenty to one odds and against veterans as well. Willow's soul is the five thousand and, this power is the one hundred thousand. Actually it is not hopeless, only long odds that Willow's soul will be able to fight free. If she cannot however, than this energy will kill and, not stop until there is nothing and no one. Not even you can stand against this. that is hopeless. Will you come with to the temple Buffy? Dawn and, Anya will you please go and see if there are any useable tombs at the magic shop? Please?"

"Yeah, lets go,. Dawn, school's been canceled for today." Buffy said hugging Dawn again. "you two be careful. I think it's bull that I can't fight this thing but if we aren't back in an hour, get to Spike's." After exchanging I love yous with Dawn and grabbing some of her fighting gear Buffy and Giles drove off towards the temple and a grumbling Anya began walking towards the magic shop, or rather what was left of it, with Dawn.

Chapter 3: The Breaching Of The Gates:

The Goddess touched Tara's cheek with her hand and said in a gentle voice, "I know dear child, I know. The dead hurt too. I do not recall how many ages ago it was now but I also was a being such as yourself, though not human, try to dry your tears now. The Goddess grasped Tara's hands with her own and asked, "Will you talk to me, tell me what happened?"

"I- I-I-I'll try M-M-Mam." Oh the stupid stuttering. Tara always did that when she was feeling a strong emotion or, under a ton of stress. One of the many things that Willow, her dearest Willow not only accepted but help her with. When Tara cried though weather it be a sad cry or, a happy cry, she stuttered no matter what. Now even Willow could help her when she had been crying and she just had cried so, on went the stuttering. She told her Goddess what all had happened between her and Willow and, how she had died. Tara did this suspecting that her Goddess already knew.

The Goddess already knew but the Goddess wanted to see how truthful this soul was, face to face. When Tara was finished with her tale the Goddess sighed. "Ah, yes. I wish you to know that this was a test Tara. A test of truthfulness and, you pass it. However, I am afraid that I will have to do something unpleasant to you now. I am so sorry." There was a bright white glow and then, Warren came through Tara's veil. He looked shocked, scared and, confused all at once. "This is your murderer Tara. Here is Warren. The man whom ripped you away from Willow forever and, snatched your life away all on one go." There was rage and disgust in the Goddess's tone. "My question to you is this. What punishment should he receive for the crime?" "I am sorry but, we ask this of all of the murdered."

Tara could not speak through her gasping stutters. She did not know what to think about this young man. Oddly enough he was garbed in his street clothes. What an odd thing to notice. *Stop that.*, she told herself. She took a deep breath. She at last spoke in a calmer tone than she felt. "Forgiveness. Sometimes when somebody has committed an awful crime against you, forgiveness is a torment unto itself. It magnifies the guilt that which they must then live with for the rest of their life. Or, so I have read. Forgiveness from me. Warren I forgive you for what you have done to me but, I can't forgive you on Willow's behalf, that's for her to do on her own. I refuse to speak for her. I respect her far too much to do that. She was in so much agony from what you did, she killed you and nearly so many others. She went dark because of what you did to us, to her!" And look at you! You don't give a damn do you?!" Tara was only aware of the fact that she was shouting when her goddess place her hand upon Tara's shoulder.

"It is yet worse than that." His is not the only crime committed. There is still the matter of the trial of Osyrus. the being whom is the keeper of the gates of death. Lazorus now has that post. You see, Willow and you were both bonded to one another. If you two one day your relationship ended there would still be a bond of love there deep down. You had a falling out however, you repaired the rift between the two of you. Though, it matters not. You were both still bonded to each other. On the rare occasions that two Wiccans fall in love, that love becomes a sort of magical melding. As if you two have gotten married. Though much more powerfully than that. It protects you from being killed by unnatural means. Unless one or, both of your bodies is far too damaged for your soul to reside within it any longer. Fake bonds are not pleasant for the con artists. Osyrus out of sheer annoyance told Willow that, "It is done.", not so." "Oh,

I see." Tara broke in as she smiled a little. So, I was not intended for death."

"No Tara, you were not, Buffy was, she had died at the hands of another and, she was not a wiccan or, bonded to anybody. Osyrus will go on trial for the crime."

"Who killed Buffy? Ms. Summers asked the Goddess in a sad and, puzzled sort of way.

"Glory and her powers." The Goddess spoke gently. Warren broke in then demanding and self serving as was his way.

"Hey what about me? What do I get?"

"You will remain here and watch as the Earth becomes a killing field. Watch as your friends die. Knowing that there is nothing that you can do to stop it and, knowing that it is all your fault. That is what you will do. sound fair young Wiccan, Tara?"

"Oh, more than." Tara said grimly starring daggers at Warren whom under Tara's gaze seemed to shrink from Tara's smoldering glance.

"Ms. Summers, you will come with us. As I can tell that you want to and, since your must die, it would be better if you were with her when she arrives up here again. For the fourth time." Before any of them could react, the Goddess first conjured and then, placed a seer's orb in the middle of the floor of the awaiting chamber. Then, she grabbed both Joyce Summers and, Tara Macaly by their elbows and, the three of them vanished.

Warren sat and looked into the now activated seer's orb, which was now showing Sunnydale. Warren did not know understand why Tara had forgiven him. It was dumb as far as he was concerned. Obviously he'd done it, he was evil. No choice but watch this stupid orb thing now that he was stuck here. Warren sighed as he sat watching boring people going on with their stupid lives. He guessed that nobody, not Andrew and, Johnathan cared that he was dead. Oh, well he didn't care about what was going to happen to them either then. Warren frowned suddenly. something was wrong on the orb like, the sky was black. Was that normal? Maybe it was just a bad orb. He looked closer, no that wasn't it. what was going on down there? He flinched backwards, nearly falling over, when the center of town seemed to blow up some how.

Creatures began pouring from the hole. Surging forward as if they were , the killing began in earnest. He had ignore the cooky old bitty, that was until now. Her words came back to him. "you willwatch as the Earth becomes a killing field, watch as your friend die, knowing that there is nothing can do to stop it and, knowing that it is all your fault." That was not true. He had only shot the Wiccan bitch because she was in the way. Now what, he was supposed to just sit here? He looked around for an exit but, there were none, he was stuck here. He calmed himself by telling himself that his friends would come and break him out of here. So, he sat and, waited.

Giles and, Buffy spoke little as they sped down the streets of Sunnydale. Buffy had talked about her issues with Spike and, Giles had listened to her. Apparently she had broken it off with him and, it did not go well at all. "Buffy, don't worry, something will come your way one day." Buffy looked up at Giles with a smile.

"I have dawn. She's the only light in my life I need right now." Giles wiped a tear from his eye.

"Giels, you crying?" Buffy asked surprised and, a little teasingly.

"Oh, no. Whatever gave you that idea? I just had a fly in my eye is all."

"Known you for too long Giles, spill."

"Well, it's just that you have grown up so very much in the time I have come to know you."

"Ah, Thumbeleena has turned into wholehandaleena and ya get all weepy." Buffy said with a small laugh in her voice.

"Well, beneath the shadowy weight of what we've all lost, I'd nearly forgotten." Buffy sighed heavily as she looked around at the scenery zooming past them at sixty miles per hour. "Yeah, I know what you mean, I feel the same about Dawn. With the whole going to heaven thingy and, coming and, seeing her again, I mean."

"I am sorry to ask Buffy but, what was it like?" Giles asked shyly. Buffy sighed again more heavily. "Dunno Giles, I only remember a sense of blissful peace, that's all." Buffy did not tell Giles about meeting her Mother up in Heaven because so much was everybody else"s. Her income that she earned at that terrible job at the chicken place, the Scoobies, her body, the world's, many of her thoughts and, feelings, Giles and, the Scoobies that, she wanted thsi one thing to herself. If she was going to tell somebody one day, it would be Dawn.

"Oh." Was all Giles said.

"So, about these gates being breached, what did you mean?" Buffy said bringing the painful subject of being ripped out of heaven by Willow to an end.

"What I meant was that Willow must have opened a porthole of some sort." Buffy was confused.

"What, a who again?" The wind was strong all around them and it was hard to be heard over it. Giles had the top down to his convertible.

"I have a bad feeling that was no temple of a demon Goddess or, of Morgana. What it is though, I can't be certain until we get there a look about a bit. Maybe it was a hell mouth of some kind forbidden and, hidden for a damn good reason. There are certain places like that. The ancient pit of Tarterus for one. Every Wiccan is expressly forbidden from breaching those gates. I must speak with Panglakus, a keeper of sorts, of certain gates before I can be sure what lies beyond these gates."

"Oh." Buffy said.

"It is bigger than oh you know. If Willow has gained the power that she was seeking in the first place after all then, big oh. It would take a powerful force to defeat what I borrowed and, placed within her. That amount of sheer dark energy could turn Willow into a Goddess. The Goddess of destruction that is. Nothing and, nobody on the face of this planet would be able to take her down. No, not even you. Not even a hundred slayers could take this formation of power out. There is nothing that could cut it off either. We are also dealing with a being whom could open every hell mouth gate in the world, it will soon be, open global warfare."

They kept moving down the road now talk long since having died away. At last the car slowed down the deceleration becoming complete as they came to a full stop almost an hour later, it seemed. "This is as far as we can go by wheel." Giles said so, Buffy got out of the car and, her and Giles shut the car doors at the same time. A joint, clink, that seemed to reverberate loudly amongst the trees. For they were in a sparsely wooded area and, a rocky piling blocked all entry by any automotive transportation. Suddenly, a voice broke the uneasy silence. However, it was not Buffy or, Giles whom spoke.

"Who are you?"

"Oh dear Lord!" Giles all but shouted in fright and, jumped rather severly coming down upon Buffy's right big toe.

"Ow!" Buffy yelped. She had been jumped also though, she did not have a fit over it. Buffy reminded herself to have calm thoughts. *The Brit is our friend and, he did not meant to step on your foot* Buffy told herself.

"I will have know that it is quite rude to sneak up upon unsuspecting fellow human beings like that. You are, human aren't you?" Giles chastised the new speaker briskly.

"Yes, I expect so." The new party said taken-a-back.

"Well then, how dare you sneak up on two people as you've just done? Don't you know who we are?" Giles said all of this in the same tone of disapproval. I am Rupert Giles, Watcher over the Sunnydale hell mouth in America and, this is Buffy Summers, Slayer, protector of same." Giles was not really angry with the person standing before him, if he was correct about her however, he wanted to establish boundaries. He had a bit more fun with it because of the fright this person had given both he and, Buffy.

"Oh, I am a slayer too." The girl said in a some what thickly accented voice. I am from Iceland, Giles, Summers, I was called."

Far within the deep black umbra of the bowels of the Fortress Of The Gods, there began a restless stirring... it was activated.

Chapter 4: Darkness's Devastatingly Deadly Division:


	3. Chapter 4 Devision

War Of The Willows:

By Fanficcer86:

Disclaimer: All rights, rightly, go to Joss Wheden. I own nothing.

A friendly request:

Also please note this. I would love for you to tell me what you think. I would even love pointers. However, please respect that this is my arc and not yours. I am writing this not you. Only general knowledge please. Thank you. Flamers will be ignored. Also, this may be a lot to read however, I hope you can grit through it and enjoy the ride, it's a good one. Least ways, I think so. What about you? Please let me know what you think of this story as, I may do more afterwards.

Introduction:

Three, is a powerful summoning number when dealing with magic. Dark Willow has just attempted to summon the powers of the temple of Morgana, it's incorrect name, three times. As Dark Willow has thrice attempted this and failed because of the brave efforts of Xander; we now know that a lot more than a yellow crayon is about to break. Xander and The once Dark Willow weep upon the ground together. Giles' plan to get the dark powers within Willow Rosenberg to flee seems to have worked yet, has it? For, from the depths of the shadows the heart of oblivion beats. An evil energy once in a deep slumber has now been awoken and it is... on the move.

Chapter 1, Tara's Ascension:

Oh, the soft, sweet taste of her lover, light bringer, bonded one and, above all else, best friend's lips ah, perfection. They had shared the act of sexuality and thus, their spirituality and, humanity in short, everything two people could share, including magic. As far as they were concerned though they may be bonded ones and, lovers, they were beyond all of that. They were the very best of friends. In much the same way spouses would refer to themselves also as, best friends. All seemed right in the world once again because, they were back together. Or, they had been. For, wait; suddenly the blissful atmosphere was turning sour, wrong. There was a sharp pain somewhere from deep within herself and a tearing sensation at her young, tender breast. No! What was happening?! Her favorite person in the entire physical cosmos was slowly fading away...

blackness.

All at once there was an amber colored sort of light all around her. Warm air greeted her form sweetly. She felt a feeling of great contentment, of peace. But no this was wrong, something was off some how. What had happened to her? Tara Macaly gazed around herself. It took a few moments to realize what her surroundings were. She and, Willow had read of such a place, though only once. She sniffed gently and, took stock of herself. She wore a robe of amber light. Her hair was long, loose, and, free to blow about in the gentle breeze that which also now tenderly caressed her form. She could smell wand quality wood, roses, fresh air and, even fresh water and, earth. Wiccan cents, of the Earth. Magical since magic was of the earth and, apart of everything natural. This was white magic. Tara knew this because, if it were of black magic, the anti nature sort of magic, that of destruction in the stead of creation, she would have smelled different things. Rotting entrails, brimstone, blood, fear, suffering and, hellfire. She was standing in a meadow with wide sweeping green fields and, an open for get-me-not blue sky. Since this was not Buffy's house inside of the room of which she was sharing with Willow, then that must mean that this whole place was manufactured. Manufactured by otherworldly beings, could this mean that she was-

"Hello Tara."

Tara spun around in shock at the sound of the voice more than it's sudden appearance. She had known that voice for months. Oh yes she knew that voice very well indeed.

"Ms. Summers?" It was Buffy's Mother whom had died right in the living-room of the summers' home."I'm confused,what is this place? How did I get, here? It's freaky." Tara said panic and, confusion rising in her tone. "Are you a vision? Did I somehow call on a spell without meaning to? Did she and I do something weird with our magics again? The last time we had sex? That kinda sorta happened a couple time before. Or, does this mean She pulled a practical joke on me again? It has to be one of those right? I mean, I can't be-" Tara shook her head in a negative gesture. "can I? Oh please tell me that I'm not. She needs me. I just pulled her back from the brink and all." Tara had no idea that she was babbling and yelling in sheer frantic panic until Ms. Summers spoke again.

"Shshshshshsh. Calmly Tara, don't drive yourself out of your own mind, now, easy girl, take a breath." Joyce Summers said gently, calmly. She then placed her hands upon Tara's shoulders and, kissed the poor girl's farrowed brow. "Yes, I think it must be that we are dead. I was sitting in my living room and, poof, I was here. Well, not here, I was somewhere else I think. I had visitors but I cried so hard at first. I could not believe it when Buffy came to me all of a sudden. Then, she left me though, it seemed more like she was being dragged away. It was like being torn from my family all over again, it wasn't peasant." Joyce hugged Tara once more then smiled. "Chin up Tara. At least we have each other, where ever we are." Joyce's voice grew serious. "I thought that you were always a good addition in my family's life, never forget that Tara. And you are great for...her." Joyce did not want to upset Tara anymore by mentioning Tara's partner's name.

"Thanks Ms. Summers." Tara said in sort of a watery way. "Really, thank you." Tara too then smiled shakily. Tara felt really touched by what Ms. Summers said and, could tell that she had meant every word of it. It was nearly enough to bring Tara to tears out right. Tara looked up at the clear, clear blue of the sky for a second. It was the same color of her own eyes. The sun seemed a bit too bright though. As Soon as Tara thought this, the sun dimmed down a bit. "Yep, somebody manufactured this place alright."

"What was that?" Joyce summers said looking at Tara directly as Tara's head came back down again. Joyce had no idea what was going on around here. Why would Tara show up here and, not Buffy or, somebody else from her family, that puzzled and, troubled her. Oh well, it was good to see Tara again despite the where they were and, what this meant. For Tara's part, she only shrugged. Joyce accepted this as an offhanded, I don't know jester.

"As for the questions you asked me well, I will tell you what I think, I don't know anything. Those are almost everybody's first few questions. I am in complete understanding and agreement Tara. I for one am still reeling with the meeting with my Buffy. Would you happen to know what happened to her? Because, she was here and then, she wasn't." Joyce did not want to put Tara under anymore stress, she was freshly dead after all, but Joyce had to know what had happened to her Daughter.

Tara struggled; debating with herself weather or not to tell this poor brokenhearted woman what had happened that fate-full night. For a few seconds only then, Tara did.

"Oh that is why. I'd thought that she'd want to stay with me, not that she should have died in the first place of course but, I knew about her work..." Ms. Summers left the sentence hanging. Tara sot to reassure the woman behind those now tear filled eyes."She didn't want to leave. My love, she sort of brought her back again. Oh, you should have seen her, it was awful. She wanted to come back so badly. She was so depressed and now I know why. I am so sorry Ms. Summers, we should have thought before hand." Tara said all of this in the short, clipped tones of one whom is trying not to weep, gasping upon every word. choking upon every syllable. Sighing heavily Ms. Summers took up Tara's hands in both of hers.

"It is okay really Tara, you must be missing her already too." It took great tact for Ms. Summers not to mention Tara's best friend's name whom, must be in emotional agony just as Tara was herself now.

Tara could only nod as tears filled her blue eyes. Not even being dead seemed to matter to Tara at all, not really. Tara only cared about her bonded one, her soul mate. What must she be going through right now?

"Unadvised. I told him as much, did he listen though? No." This time both women jumped at the sound of a new voice issuing from a Grandmotherly woman whom just appeared beside Tara. "You are a Wiccan correct Tara Macaly?"

Not knowing how this kindly- seeming woman could possibly know her name, Tara nodded "Oh, uh, Hello Mam." Tara said respectfully. This woman's sudden appearance had startled her but, Tara almost prided herself for her politeness, almost.

"Salutations, I am your Goddess. Oh, I am so sorry, I know that this is quite hard on you young Wccan."

"Um, where are we?" Tara's voice was laced now with curiosity as well as respect.

"What we are standing in is a sort of an awaiting chamber. This is where a soul sits, stands, lies, what have you, while they await their preferred deity. May I call you Tara? I am sorry to be so forceful seeming but, I am afraid that we do not have much time."

"Oh, yes of course." It was all that Tara was able to utter and very faintly at that. "Uh, Mam?" Tara asked very shyly.

"Yes?" Asked the Goddess smiling serenely. She was dressed in a white robe, had gray hair, tanned wrinkled skin and, a kindly air about her.

"Why is it that I do not see any others waiting for their deities?"

"Ah, I have drawn a privacy veil around you so that only your loved ones may see in, or visit you. Gandhi is still awaiting Ala. You see, it can take a while."

The frightening thought was just there in Tara's head she blurted it out before she could stop herself. "If all of the other deities are busy with other important matters and hypothetically, it takes a while to get to their worshipers then that means that you are seeing me now because, of something very huge right?"

"Indeed, we usually come right away if another loved one of yours is about to join you. It is a lager issue yet than that. There is nothing anybody, including us, can do to stop it from talking place. I am sorry. Time does not flow here like it does on Earth. It doesn't flow at all actually here but, I am a seer of all that which concerns my charges. Something will take place on Earth soon. I am afraid that your bonded one will be brought up on charges quite soon. That is...of being a God killer."

"Oh... no." Tara mumbled. Tara was suddenly at the mercy of a title wave of raw emotion as she tearfully whispered her beloved's name. The name that was so very painful to utter. This was because it reminded Tara of the fight that her and her lover had had not long ago. They had only just repaired the damage. It was hard to utter her name then as it was ever more agonizing to bring it to her lips now. She did so now though with a massive effort. Had she really lost her love, forever? No, no, it couldn't be. Tara said her best friend's name through her silent tears, she felt so lost and, alone now.

"Oh... Willow."

Chapter 2: The Magic Postage Stamp:

Blissfully oblivious to the impending cataclysm about to descend upon them all, Giles awoke via two things. Somebody moving about in the kitchen and, the morning sunlight slapping him in the eyeballs. He groaned, stretched and, blinked quite a lot. He then shouted out.

"Dawn, is that you or, Anya?" the answer came back almost at once.

"Me." came the higher pitched tone of a young girl, Dawn. She sounded as if she were on the hunt for something.

He managed to make out the word, milk. That was all. Giles took stock of himself and was not surprised to find that he still felt drained from his encounter with Willow the night before. Dawn's voice floated back to him again.

"I didn't wake you up or, anything did I?"

" Uh, No." Giles answered putting a forced tired smile in his voice. "It was the sunlight it is times like this when I wish I were still blind."

"Yeah, I told Buffy to replace the blinds but do you think she did? No." Dawn said bitterly.

"Oh, It's quite alright, I'll recover. Ow."

"Well, you might recover from blindness but, I won't from starvation. I mean, why didn't Buffy get milk, the key needs to eat you know? How am I supposed to eat my Captain Crunch?"

Giles privately thought that it was called Captain Crunch for a reason and, that she should suck it up and suck it down dry. On balance however he though it best that he did not express this thought out loud. Far too many people had died in this house already. He didn't want to add to that body count and make it an international incident by adding a British fellow to that mix. Last night was a nightmare. His body was still racked with pain from the duel with Willow. The power that he had taken unto himself to meet the darkness within Willow was not his own. Thus it had cost him dearly to first possess the power and then, to use it was a feat all of it's own merit. Not to mention the fact that Willow had also flat out kicked his ass from pillar to post and back again and, nearly killed him about four times. Giles also remembered the look in those empty eyes of Willow's, empty that was but for pain and, grief. Poor Tara, what a loss that was and, a waist. Giles could only hope that Joyce was looking after Tara in some way and, that Tara was as happy as she could be. The boy Warren got what he deserved only, it would have been kinder to Tara's memory to let the boy live and suffer with what he had done. Killing someone, mattering not how it is done, rips a part of one's self away from the whole. If only Warren could've lived with that agony for a life time but, alas Willow had not only killed the boy, she had slaughtered him. He gave a chesty sigh head bowed, hands on his knees he rose. After using the loo, he came out and, was about to go back and fold the blankets and, place them in the dirty laundry but, Anya beat him to it.

"Giles how many times do I have to say it? males of the human race are the most sloppyest, untideyest, lazzyest creatures that I have ever had the displeasure to meet. And let me tell you, I have met some top contenders believe you me. Oh, where's Xander?"

"Good morning to you too Anya. Yes." This is when Giles usually fell into his nice, safe monotone. Else Anya's rant could go on for hours. "Yes Anya, no Anya, I know Anya, quite right Anya, I don't know where Xander is Anya, I am sorry Anya" He pondered the reason why Buffy had to be out all night patrolling. But being with Spike, of all things, instead of being here, with Dawn. every once in a great while. The three of them, himself, Anya and, Dawn, had stayed at Buffy and, Dawn's place for the remainder of the night. Giles rather hoped that Buffy, Xander and, Willow would have returned by now. His plan to lure the dark magic out of Willow had worked after all. It was his borrowed white power that had done that, he had felt it work. Willow was good again that he was certain of. Unless, something else had taken place. If everything was alright then the question begged to be answered, where in creation were those three? Now the true number of the Scoobies was down to seven, lucky seven. These thoughts ambled around in his mind as he himself ambled to the kitchen. He was still being followed by a ranting Anya. He liked that cartoon and he liked it even better now. This was because nobody ever died in Scooby dooo. Xander had pushed him into watching a V.H.S tape with him and, Willow and, now he liked the show. It was true, nobody ever died in Scooby Doo.

"Stupid circling thoughts." He muttered to himself.

Huh?" Anya snapped.

"Oh, nothing Anya, I am sorry Anya, you were saying Anya?"

Giles' mind was full of depression over Tara, worry for Xander, Buffy and, Willow, an uneasy feeling and, an animated talking great dane as he began the search for the coffee. Anya went about the kitchen raving and, ranting only stopping when somebody walked into the house through the front door.

"Arg! Giles what do I do? There's no milk!" Dawn asked frantic now. She picked up a pumpkin pie. "This is not milk. But it does have milk in it That's good for breakfast right?"

"No, Dawn what are doing? Put that pumpkin pie down this instant." Giles said firmly abandoning his coffee search, spinning around and, pointing a stern finger towards Dawn. Dawn glared at Giles who spun back to the cupboards.

"No, why should I? Your not the boss of me. Buffy's not here so, I can have pie for breakfast if I want to."

"There's no milk remember? You can't have pie without milk or, milk without pie. It is an insult to the chef and, it tastes rather... wrong." Giles said reasonably and, calmly. Looking over his shoulder at her as he rummaged in the cupboards.

"No, I don't want to. I want to eat the pie." Dawn said this pouting and, grabbing a fork from the draining rack. She held the fork like a sword about to plunge into the pie of which she was balancing on her other hand.

This all was while Anya had gone to intercept the person whom had walked into the house. It was Buffy Anya knew it would have to be. She had left the beleaguered Brit and, the pouting Princess to answer the door. Buffy was already kicking the door closed behind her. Anya helped in with the shopping Buffy carried with her.

"Thanks An." Buffy said not smiling. Where's Giles?" Buffy had been doing some thinking and she had decided that she was angry with Giles. How could he leave like that? The death thing then, sleeping with Spike. Willow, it was all too much.

"Fighting with Dawn." Anya said offhandedly. "Where were you?"

Oh, out...you know...killing things. After the whole Will thing I had to blow off some steam. So, I went out and took a couple of vamps out for a steak dinner. Now, I have to talk to Giles." Buffy sounded tired to Anya and, angry and, well kind of, in a whatever mood.

I will have Anya or some other vengeance demon turn you into a pumpkin pie then, an older British gentleman whom I know quite well, will eat you all up." Giles said this making a popping sound with the final p of the statement.

No, you won't. Buffy will stop you." Dawn said a bit frightened now.

"Oh, she won't know about it, try me." Giles said an evil smile curving his mouth. He would do no such thing obviously however, Dawn did not have to know that. Dawn acting like a spoiled brat, would not do at all while he was around. Dawn defied Buffy but, did do as Buffy asked, most of the time. Tara and, Willow did more with Dawn while Buffy was away simply because Buffy was always out and, about working, patrolling and, training. In short Buffy was most of the time far too busy, scraping a life for herself and, Dawn to be able to be near more often. Giles knew that he did frighten Dawn a bit because, of all that he knew. Also, Dawn seemed unsure of herself when he was around. Dawn did not bother, almost ever, with openly defying him. Well, not since the time when he had yelled at her at long last. He had been sick and, tired of her treating everybody around her like servants at times. Being more stress on Buffy then Buffy really needed to deal with. After Joyce had died, right the bloody living-room, in which he had just awoken, things got better for a time with Dawn then, she started acting like a normal teen once again. In other words, a pain. That was healthy though. After Tara had died well, he didn't know what would happen now. Dawn and, for that matter, they all could go to the girls, Tara and, Willow if one needed to just talk or, hang around with a friend. Now, that comfort was gone. Well, half gone, he hoped. Was Willow still alive? Yes she had to be along with Xander but, if so, then where were they?

Dawn frowned. At last she placed the pie back on it's shelf. "Stupid Giles. Always spoiling everything." Dawn mutter bitterly to herself.

That's right, I do. Call it a gift." Giles said brightly.

At the same time the battle of wills over the punkin pie with Dawn was going on: there had been a low mermmering of voices in the front hall of the house. Suddenly there was a call of,

"Giles I have about two hundred and seven bones to pick with you!" That was Buffy's voice. She sounded upset. Why with him, Giles couldn't think.

He answered her after all, what choice had he? "Yes Buffy? Dawn please eat some oat meal. Six Buffy." Buffy just gave him a puzzled look mixed with quite a violent range of emotions. "Well, you see, there are two hundred and six bones in the human body and, well, never mind. Why is it you wanted to pick all of my bones? I have already made everybody else mad at me somehow this morning, after my duel by the way, I may as well make it a hat trick."

"That ass Spike! Why would you allow me to have sex with that creep?", Buffy spat.

"Aww, where in the bloody hell is that coffee?" Giles grumbled this to himself as, brow farrowed, he began to look for the illusive coffee, even more frantic now then Dawn had done her Captain Crunch.

"Anybody know where that Xander is now? Buffy have you see him? Anya said obviously frightened and, at her whits end, now that she saw that Xander was not with Buffy.

"Uh, what's in that bag? Dawn asked now about to take the first bite into her instant oat meal, blowing on it gently. She had broke in because she had spotted the bags tucked under Buffy's arms.

"Oh." Buffy said offhandedly as she plopped the the bags down and brought out milk and, instant coffee. Accompanied by a groan of both pleasure and relief from Giles whom set himself to the task of making it at once and, a few other items. "No An I haven't wasn't he and Willow supposed to be back, assuming that the plan worked, Giles?" Buffy asked frowning worriedly as she addressed the watcher and, the Vengeance demon.

"Oh, yes it did, I felt it." Giles muttered as he tried to sip the now hot coffee but burned his lips so, he grabbed an ice cube and, plopped it in the coffee. He then began to drink it bit by bit. He drank it all as Buffy went about putting away her booty. She had purchased all of these goods at the local market, right up the street. He assumed this as it said, "Super Mart", on the sides of the bags in red lettering. As she did this she babbled unhappily about Spike and, working at that awful fast food chicken place.

Dawn was looking at both the milk and, Buffy as if they were all at once her best friends and, mortal enemies. Dawn sighed as she knew that Buffy would have a cow if she wasted her oatmeal so, she ate it. Then put her bowl in the sink. Buffy was giving Dawn a, you gotta get to school now, look. Dawn got her bag and, went to wait for the bus.

"AAAAAH!" Dawn screamed as she was about to go down the front porch steps. "The sun's gone!" Dawn yelled in terror back through the open front door as Anya opened it in alarm. Giles and, Buffy ran on to the porch to see what Dawn had screamed about. Not understanding Dawn at first, Buffy thought it was a wasp, Dawn hated wasps, but no. It wasn't a wasp. The four of them stared in utter shock at the scene that lay out before them. The sun wasn't gone but it had been blocked by a vast black disc ringed in red. Giles felt his face go bloodless and, ice like sweat broke out all over his body. Suddenly Giles knew, just knew that the end had just begun.

Giles was not aware of the coffee mug that he was gripping in his right hand, in eager anticipation of his morning's cup of coffee, hitting Buffy's front porch floor boards. "Oh dear Lord. He said in a faint, shocked tone of voice that was not lost even on Dawn. "That's the first sign or the breaching of the gates of the temple.'

"Could anything help at the magic shop Giles?" Buffy asked spooked herself a bit. That thing up in the sky was a huge shock no wonder Dawn screamed. Buffy gave Dawn's shoulders a tight yet brief reassuring squeeze with one arm.

"It's more like the magic postage stamp now actually. When the bond ended and, the plan worked my borrowed power went back to the coven but before Willow's darkness was banished, I got out of my crumbling shop just in time. This is why I had to ask you if I could stay here last night Buffy, have nothing accept for my car now. I sold my apartment before I left here so that I would have money for both travel and, a flat in Bath. I had to use that money to come back here to help with Willow. Anyway, you haven't the faintest clue how bad this is. I am sorry Buffy but you don't. Think of like this, Five thousand hopefuls facing one hundred thousand general level battle hardened, well honed, war machine level soldiers. Out numbered twenty to one odds and against veterans as well. Willow's soul is the five thousand and, this power is the one hundred thousand. Actually it is not hopeless, only long odds that Willow's soul will be able to fight free. If she cannot however, than this energy will kill and, not stop until there is nothing and no one. Not even you can stand against this. that is hopeless. Will you come with to the temple Buffy? Dawn and, Anya will you please go and see if there are any useable tombs at the magic shop? Please?"

"Yeah, lets go,. Dawn, school's been canceled for today." Buffy said hugging Dawn again. "you two be careful. I think it's bull that I can't fight this thing but if we aren't back in an hour, get to Spike's." After exchanging I love yous with Dawn and grabbing some of her fighting gear Buffy and Giles drove off towards the temple and a grumbling Anya began walking towards the magic shop, or rather what was left of it, with Dawn.

Chapter 3: The Breaching Of The Gates:

The Goddess touched Tara's cheek with her hand and said in a gentle voice, "I know dear child, I know. The dead hurt too. I do not recall how many ages ago it was now but I also was a being such as yourself, though not human, try to dry your tears now. The Goddess grasped Tara's hands with her own and asked, "Will you talk to me, tell me what happened?"

"I- I-I-I'll try M-M-Mam." Oh the stupid stuttering. Tara always did that when she was feeling a strong emotion or, under a ton of stress. One of the many things that Willow, her dearest Willow, not only accepted but help her with. When Tara cried though weather it be a sad cry or, Or, an angry cry or, a happy cry, she stuttered no matter what. Now even Willow could help her when she had been crying and she just had cried so, on went the stuttering. She told her Goddess what all had happened between her and Willow and, how she had died. Tara did this suspecting that her Goddess already knew.

The Goddess already knew but the Goddess wanted to see how truthful this soul was, face to face. When Tara was finished with her tale the Goddess sighed. "Ah, yes. I wish you to know that this was a test Tara. A test of truthfulness and, you pass it. However, I am afraid that I will have to do something unpleasant to you now. I am so sorry." There was a bright white glow and then, Warren came through Tara's veil. He looked shocked, scared and, confused all at once. "This is your murderer Tara. Here is Warren. The man whom ripped you away from Willow forever and, snatched your life away all on one go." There was rage and disgust in the Goddess's tone. "My question to you is this. What punishment should he receive for the crime?" "I am sorry but, we ask this of all of the murdered."

Tara could not speak through her gasping stutters. She did not know what to think about this young man. Oddly enough he was garbed in his street clothes. What an odd thing to notice. *Stop that.*, she told herself. She took a deep breath. She at last spoke in a calmer tone than she felt. "Forgiveness. Sometimes when somebody has committed an awful crime against you, forgiveness is a torment unto itself. It magnifies the guilt that which they must then live with for the rest of their life. Or, so I have read. Forgiveness from me. Warren I forgive you for what you have done to me but, I can't forgive you on Willow's behalf, that's for her to do on her own. I refuse to speak for her. I respect her far too much to do that. She was in so much agony from what you did, she killed you and nearly so many others. She went dark because of what you did to us, to her! And look at you! You don't give a damn do you?!" Tara was only aware of the fact that she was shouting when her goddess place her hand upon Tara's shoulder.

"It is yet worse than that." His is not the only crime committed. There is still the matter of the trial of Osiris. the being whom is the keeper of the gates of death. Lazorus now has that post. You see, Willow and you were both bonded to one another. If you two one day your relationship ended there would still be a bond of love there deep down. You had a falling out however, you repaired the rift between the two of you. Though, it matters not. You were both still bonded to each other. On the rare occasions that two Wiccans fall in love, that love becomes a sort of magical melding. As if you two have gotten married. Though much more powerfully than that. It protects you from being killed by unnatural means. Unless one or, both of your bodies is far too damaged for your soul to reside within it any longer. Fake bonds are not pleasant for the con artists. Osiris out of sheer annoyance told Willow that, "It is done.", not so." "Oh,

I see." Tara broke in as she smiled a little. So, I was not intended for death."

"No Tara, you were not, Buffy was, she had died at the hands of another and, she was not a Wiccan or, bonded to anybody. Osiris will go on trial for the crime."

"Who killed Buffy? Ms. Summers asked the Goddess in a sad and, puzzled sort of way.

"Glory and her powers." The Goddess spoke gently. Warren broke in then demanding and self serving as was his way.

"Hey what about me? What do I get?"

"You will remain here and watch as the Earth becomes a killing field. Watch as your friends die. Knowing that there is nothing that you can do to stop it and, knowing that it is all your fault. That is what you will do. sound fair young Wiccan, Tara?"

"Oh, more than." Tara said grimly starring daggers at Warren whom under, Tara's gaze, seemed to shrink from Tara's smoldering look.

"Ms. Summers, you will come with us. As I can tell that you want to and, since your must die, it would be better if you were with her when she arrives up here again. For the fourth time." Before any of them could react, the Goddess first conjured and then, placed a seer's orb in the middle of the floor of the awaiting chamber. Then, she grabbed both Joyce Summers and, Tara Macaly by their elbows and, the three of them vanished.

Warren sat and looked into the now activated seer's orb, which was now showing Sunnydale. Warren did not know understand why Tara had forgiven him. It was dumb as far as he was concerned. Obviously he'd done it, he was evil. No choice but watch this stupid orb thing now that he was stuck here. Warren sighed as he sat watching boring people going on with their stupid lives. He guessed that nobody, not Andrew and, Johnathan cared that he was dead. Oh, well he didn't care about what was going to happen to them either then. Warren frowned suddenly. something was wrong on the orb like, the sky was black. Was that normal? Maybe it was just a bad orb. He looked closer, no that wasn't it. what was going on down there? He flinched backwards, nearly falling over, when the center of town seemed to blow up some how.

Creatures began pouring from the hole. Surging forward as if they were , the killing began in earnest. He had ignore the cooky old bitty, that was until now. Her words came back to him. "you willwatch as the Earth becomes a killing field, watch as your friend die, knowing that there is nothing can do to stop it and, knowing that it is all your fault." That was not true. He had only shot the Wiccan bitch because she was in the way. Now what, he was supposed to just sit here? He looked around for an exit but, there were none, he was stuck here. He calmed himself by telling himself that his friends would come and break him out of here. So, he sat and, waited.

Giles and, Buffy spoke little as they sped down the streets of Sunnydale. Buffy had talked about her issues with Spike and, Giles had listened to her. Apparently she had broken it off with him and, it did not go well at all. "Buffy, don't worry, something will come your way one day." Buffy looked up at Giles with a smile.

"I have dawn. She's the only light in my life I need right now." Giles wiped a tear from his eye.

"Giles, you crying?" Buffy asked surprised and, a little teasingly.

"Oh, no. Whatever gave you that idea? I just had a fly in my eye is all."

"Known you for too long Giles, spill."

"Well, it's just that you have grown up so very much in the time I have come to know you."

"Ah, Thumbeleena has turned into wholehandaleena and ya get all weepy." Buffy said with a small laugh in her voice.

"Well, beneath the shadowy weight of what we've all lost, I'd nearly forgotten." Buffy sighed heavily as she looked around at the scenery zooming past them at sixty miles per hour. "Yeah, I know what you mean, I feel the same about Dawn. With the whole going to heaven thingy and, coming and, seeing her again, I mean."

"I am sorry to ask Buffy but, what was it like?" Giles asked shyly. Buffy sighed again more heavily. "Dunno Giles, I only remember a sense of blissful peace, that's all." Buffy did not tell Giles about meeting her Mother up in Heaven because so much was everybody else"s. Her income that she earned at that terrible job at the chicken place, the Scoobies, her body, the world's, many of her thoughts and, feelings, Giles and, the Scoobies that, she wanted this one thing to herself. If she was going to tell somebody one day, it would be Dawn.

"Oh." Was all Giles said.

"So, about these gates being breached, what did you mean?" Buffy said bringing the painful subject of being ripped out of heaven by Willow to an end.

"What I meant was that Willow must have opened a porthole of some sort." Buffy was confused.

"What, a who again?" The wind was strong all around them and it was hard to be heard over it. Giles had the top down to his convertible.

"I have a bad feeling that was no temple of a demon Goddess or, of Morgana. What it is though, I can't be certain until we get there a look about a bit. Maybe it was a hell mouth of some kind forbidden and, hidden for a damn good reason. There are certain places like that. The ancient pit of Tarterus for one. Every Wiccan is expressly forbidden from breaching those gates. I must speak with Panglakus, a keeper of sorts, of certain gates before I can be sure what lies beyond these gates."

"Oh." Buffy said.

"It is bigger than oh you know. If Willow has gained the power that she was seeking in the first place after all then, big oh. It would take a powerful force to defeat what I borrowed and, placed within her. That amount of sheer dark energy could turn Willow into a Goddess. The Goddess of destruction that is. Nothing and, nobody on the face of this planet would be able to take her down. No, not even you. Not even a hundred slayers could take this formation of power out. There is nothing that could cut it off either. We are also dealing with a being whom could open every hell mouth gate in the world, it will soon be, open global warfare."

They kept moving down the road now talk long since having died away. At last the car slowed down the deceleration becoming complete as they came to a full stop almost an hour later, it seemed. "This is as far as we can go by wheel." Giles said so, Buffy got out of the car and, her and Giles shut the car doors at the same time. A joint, clink, that seemed to reverberate loudly amongst the trees. For they were in a sparsely wooded area and, a rocky piling blocked all entry by any automotive transportation. Suddenly, a voice broke the uneasy silence. However, it was not Buffy or, Giles whom spoke.

"Who are you?"

"Oh dear Lord!" Giles all but shouted in fright and, jumped rather severely coming down upon Buffy's right big toe.

"Ow!" Buffy yelped. She had been jumped also though, she did not have a fit over it. Buffy reminded herself to have calm thoughts. *The Brit is our friend and, he did not mean to step on your foot* Buffy told herself.

"I will have you know that it is quite rude to sneak up upon unsuspecting fellow human beings like that. You are, human aren't you?" Giles chastised the new speaker briskly.

"Yes, I expect so." The new party said taken-a-back.

"Well then, how dare you sneak up on two people as you've just done? Don't you know who we are?" Giles said all of this in the same tone of disapproval. I am Rupert Giles, Watcher over the Sunnydale hell mouth in America and, this is Buffy Summers, Slayer, protector of same." Giles was not really angry with the person standing before him, if he was correct about her however, he wanted to establish boundaries. He had a bit more fun with it because of the fright this person had given both he and, Buffy.

"Oh, I am a slayer too." The girl said in a some what thickly accented voice. I am from Iceland, Giles, Summers, I was called."

Far within the deep black umbra of the bowels of the Fortress Of The Gods, there began a restless stirring... it was activated.

Chapter 4: Darkness's Devastatingly Deadly Division:

Dawn and, Anya walked to the magic shop speaking little as they did. There was town wide panic at the big red disc like thing in the sky which, none of them had been the least bit shy at pointing out, was blocking the sun. Anya told Dawn to stay with her but to be careful of both the unstable rubble and, what could be left for magic in the shop. Dawn remembered the things people said while she and, Anya had walked to the magic shop.

"What is that thing?" A woman pushing a baby stroller her other hand holding on to a little boys hand. The little boy was no more than two or, three.

"End of days is comin." An old man had told the woman and, Dawn and, Anya as he strolled by a whiskey bottle, part way empty, held in his hand.

"It's dark out here but it's only about noon, eclipse?" A young man asked Anya and, Anya only shrugged.

In short, people Dawn knew were beginning to notice the... whatever that was... in the sky over Sunnydale. Dawn felt sudden tears fill her eyes. This was her home with Buffy. Sure her Mom had died in their house and, Tara too but, it was still her and, Buffy's home. She did not want to have to move. On top of that she had friends here. Not that Christy bitch but, she did have friends. Or, worse was Sunnydale going to become so dangerous that they had to move? Or, blow up or, what? "Anya what is that thing?" Dawn asked as they stood inside of the magic shop or, what used to be the magic shop. Giles was right it looked more like the magic postage stamp now.

"I don't know Dawn. Didn't Giles say it was a sign or something?" Anya said briskly despite their problems Anya didn't want Xaner to be hurt. Not deep down she didn't anyway. Why did men thrive on being such asses?

"Yeah but, I don't know what that means. A sign of what?" Dawn said frustratedly.

I don't know. Here come help me with this bookshelf I need to shift it. There may be books in here that Giles could use even though there might not be magic books left. There are others in here he could use, I'm sure of it."

"Okay." Dawn said a bit calmly feeling better now that she had something to do with herself. "Gah! Stupid shelf so heavy." Dawn said as her and Anya heaved it aside finding books of some kind underneath it.

"Ah good there not blank but, there not magic books either." Anya said flipping through one of the books quickly. Anya threw it aside. "That's a stupid cook book." She said growling under her breath. There were more shelves here, there and, everywhere some broken some... not. They had a bit of fun going through the wreckage of the shop and, it's books.

Spike had been confused when he'd woken up to find the sky black. According to his watch though it was still day time. What in the rutty, sodding hell was going on? Unless Buffy, that bitch, had turned his watch back after they had got done bumping naughty parts? She would think that was funny. Take the old cowards way out and kill him by waking him up in the middle of the day and putting blankets over the outside of his windows. This way he'd walk outside and burn. Yeah, that'd be just like her. He did have small windows in his crypt just enough so he could tell if it were night or, day. He had blankets up over the inside of the windows. Only a sliver of sun ever got in and that was in the mid afternoon. Besides, that it was not enough to hurt him. Spike shook his head and, got off of his bed. If that were all the case then, why was Buffy not here. If she was playing a deadly game with him she'd want to witness her own handy work surely. It was only one room, nowhere to hide, no other furniture other than his chair and, table plus, his bed. He put on his clothes walked over to the door and, against his better judgement, opened it just enough to see outside. He thought that his eye would burn out of his sodding skull but...nothing. That is to say that it was pitch black outside and, where the sun usually hung there was great red disc thing instead. He withdrew and, slammed the door to his crypt shut. After arguing with himself for a while, about twenty minutes, he decided to stay put. After all, if there was something the stupid Scoobies could not handle they always came running to him, always. Sodding annoying it was. So, Spike sat and waited. After all, that could not be an eclipse, not a natural one anyway.

"A slayer, huh, really?" Giles asked curiously. From where do you hale again?"

"Iceland and I did not come alone."

Buffy felt naked next to this new, slayer. Buffy only had on a white tank top with black jeans and, black steel toed motorcycle boots. The new motorcycle boots were what she had bought only a few days ago. Buffy was five feet and, about one hundred and ten or, fifteen pounds with about a hundred pounds of that being muscle. Buffy had a blonde pony tail that nearly came out thanks to the car ride in the convertible of Giles, top down and, all. Buffy had blue eyes which where slightly blood shot due to her being up all night dealing with Dark Willow. This girl, the other slayer, whom was standing right in front of her and, Giles was awesome. The Girl had the blue eyes and, blonde hair but that is where her and, Buffy's common characteristics ceased to exist. The other girl was nearly, if not exactly, six and a half feet tall, an old style fighter's braid in her hair, dressed in head to foot Arthurian era looking battle armor. Armed to the teeth and then some and, she had a grim expression upon her determinedly strong and, fearsome features. In short, this girl was the epitome of the term... bad ass. Buffy was determined not to like this girl whom ever she was, slayer or no. Buffy had weapons hell her weapons duffel bag was slung over one shoulder right at that moment. Next to this girl though, Buffy felt woefully unarmed and, under prepared. The other girl's armor was painted black and, her war helm, a great big dragon head looking thing, was perched in the crook of her left forearm.

So what is your name?" Buffy said curtly to the new girl, slayer, whatever. The other girl made Buffy feel so out classed that Buffy placed a sword in her belt and, grabbed a few steaks out of her bag and, place them in her pockets.

"I am Vikka." The new slayer said holding out her right gauntlet sheathed hand for Buffy to shake. "It means victory in old Norse and, other languages. The English is, Victoria, I think. V-eye-kah. That is how it is said. Each word in English was a struggle for Vikka. "Whom may you be?" Vikka asked formally.

"Buffy." Buffy said weary of taking this girl's hand as it looked like she could turn Buffy's hand into goo if she wanted to.

"Don't worry I won't crush your hand, I can see concern on your face, I won't though." They shook hands as Giles broke in.

Uh, what do you mean you did not come alone? You uh, have somebody with you?"

Whom may you be?" Vikka asked kindly as she turned toward Giles, her hand outstretched. Giles looked a bit bemused.

"Uh, Giles. We just met." Giles and, Vikka shook hands. Again, Vikka was gentle with the handshake.

"It is the custom of their people Rupert Giles." A soft voice said behind Giles making him jumped. "All is well Vikka though, it will not be for much longer."

"Argh. I thought I felt something. Thought there may be trouble. Other than the big red thing in the sky that is. Flee not fight then?" Vikka half muttered in what sounded like disappointment. In fact, it sounded like she was saddened by the fact that she could not plunge herself into a life threatening situation.

"Indeed. We must be away from here and at once."

"Fine." Vikka grunted. "You always have your reasons and, they normally turn out to be good ones." Vikka turned and took the arm of the woman beside her. Giles recognized that they were preparing to eleport.

"Uh, wait just a moment if you please." It did not sound like a question but, it did not sound demanding either. More, a polite insistence. "I'd rather like to be explained to a bit more on the situation. Vikka how again was it you were uh, called?"

Vikka looked confused. "I am sorry but, you are watcher and you do not know?"

"Ah, Vikka. I think that I know what he wants to know. The witch said as Buffy leaned up against the front bumper of the car and folded her arms over her chest. The new woman sighed and began to speak fast. "Listen to me watcher. I am on a mission from the Devin Coven. I will introduce Vikka's watcher now then." A spare man of brown hair and, glasses stepped out of the woods.

"Hello. My name is Dobbs, Lional Dobbs." He said brushing leaves and twigs off of his tan trousers and, long sleeved white shirt.

"Hello. How do you then?" Giles said feeling utterly out of place in his black sweat shirt and, dark gray sweat pants and, sneakers. He was not very comfortable but, it was all that was clean of which he could grab in a hurry. The clothes were Riley's. Anya had placed his others in the wash while he was in the shower. He fiddled around with his glasses a bit as he smiled at Mr. Dobbs who, smiled back. The two men shook hands as a low rumbling came up from the location of the temple. Another woman stepped out from the trees and smiled at the party.

"I am very well thank you Giles."

"How is it you know my name Mr. Dobbs?" Giles asked frowning.

"Ah. over heard it." Mr. Dobbs said cheerfully.

"Ah." Giles said smiling himself. If he had only been a few yards away than obviously he had heard Giles' name said a few times. Giles gasped when he saw whom the other woman was coming out of the treeline and, stopping just before them. Giles knew those grandmotherly features all too well. This woman was the seer whom had ran the Devin Coven. It was the same woman whom had seen the grim fate or Dark Willow. Without think Giles blurted out. "What in the bloody hell are you doing here of all places!" The newer witch blinked at Giles while the older woman did not seem offended.

"There are things happening Giles. I have left my coven, and the safety that which lies within, because there is a war about to roar into full flame. And I thought that you may like to be forewarned."

"I am so sorry, I wasn't thinking. I was surprised, shocked really, is all Mam."

"Enough." The older witch cut across Giles' babbling mercifully. "Do you have a dwelling of which we could reside for a short...uh...spell Giles?"

"I don't, no. Again, sorry." Giles sounding a bit put out. I am couch surfing or, living on the streets as of right now, so sorry."

Farrowing her brow the older witch said, "Shame, I really didn't want to have to port all the way back tonight." She sighed heavily. "Well, we'll just have to manage it. Come on you three." She indicated Vikka, Dobbs and, the other younger witch. The three of whom seemed to again, prepare for departure.

"Giles, sometimes your an idiot." Buffy said suddenly leaping off of the hood of the car. "Of course you can stay in this country, at our place." Every foreign face turned to her in relief it seemed. "That's settled then." Buffy said as she too smiled. "So, pizza or, tacos? Well, since it's our last meal and all right, war?"

"Buffy." Giles began. "I don't think-"

"Well, if there is a big bad coming, bigger than what we have faced, a great big, big bad, then I want my last meal if I am going to die."

"Buffy your not going to die." Giles said gently.

"If we do die, we die fighting." Vikka said. "For the greater good. For the world. That is our legend don't forget." Vikka smiled suddenly. "I like pizza. Tacos, I have never even heard of before. Oh and what is couch surfing? I know what surfing is but, I have never seen it done on couches, only boards."

"It's settled then." Buffy said stoutly.

"Good then. I will explain back at your, house then." The seer said to Buffy. "I like tacos they are good. Now, stand in a tight circle, we must leave the car here Giles. For now anyway." Giles groaned and, nodded. "Join hands, like that yes, and away we go." The group all vanished as one. Everybody knew that the food talks purpose was to bring a sense of calming sanity to the grim circumstances of which they all now found themselves.

There was a voice faint, sudden and, desperate sounding inside of the company's minds. "Yes, yes go! Go now, flee!" You have but this one warning. I can't hold it anymore, go...now." Suddenly half of the hill side where the temple resided fell away accompanied by a loud bang.

"How could I have been so stupid!" Giles yelled in shock and anger. "We have to go back!" Giles yelled over the howl of the wind as they flew towards Buffy's house.

"Why didn't I ask how we were getting back so fast? I hate flying." Buffy an air sick quality in her tone. Buffy then vomited all over Giles, whom was right in front of her.

"Thank you." Giles said sardonic to the last letter. While they were Giles also had a crow poop on the seat of his pants.

Giles, ignoring this, spat some of Buffy's sick out of his mouth and said again, yelling over the wind. "We have to go back!"

Xander thought he was stupid to come up here and jump right in front of the spooky boomy stuff that was going down up here. Now, he knew that he had been. Oh, he had saved Willow, maybe the world too, but now came a much a bigger issue. He was starting to have feelings for Willow. That had had sex, which had taken all morning, and while he had enjoyed it and all, he was wondering what was going to happen now. It had been more out of grief than anything on Willow's part. Xander knew that and their weeping had turned into love making, he didn't know how. He spoke to Willow now whom was laying right beside him. "Will?"

"Sorry, not just now Xander, thoughts gettin all thinky over here." She said with a sort of unsureness in her tone.

"Okay." He told her quietly. He muttered to himself so only he could hear himself. "Oh Xander, you do seem to always boink the troubled ones don't you?" He wondered how that was possible. After all, it wasn't until his middle teens that girls even started to talk to him. Now he was gettin all nooked up. What was up with that?" And not normal girls either, bad girls. First that demoness freak who wanted him not for his masterful skills in bed but, to eat him. Then, Faith a slayer who he knew couldn't give a rats left nut if he breathed or, stopped. Anya was next and, she was a damn demon too then she cheated on him with a vampire. Now Willow. Unlike before he didn't know what to think. Cordillia had messed around with him and, Buffy he now knew was not into him, even slightly. Buffy had felt the same way about him that he did with all those girls who went after him during that spell thingy. Now that Tara was out of the way was it time for him and, Willow to- no. Bad thoughts. Bad. bad, bad, bad thoughts. Hands down all the girls he did touch just so happened to the same girls he shouldn't have. But...Willow? They sat in silence, naked, for a bit.

"Xander?" Willow asked.

"Yeah Will?"

"I love you too and all but, I'm goin inta panic mode over here." Willow sounded close to more tears. "How bout not just now you and, me huh? I'm missin my Tara. Okay?"

"I'm here whatever Will you know that. The balls all yours."

"Yaay I gotta ball!" Willow mumbled in a terrible parody of her old cheerful self. "Thank you for the ball-n-all that's really nice of you."

Xander chuckled as he said, "No problem Will." They got up off of the sandy ground and put their clothes back on in silence.

Bang! Both jumped as first a loud report then, a rumbling low in the earth came forth form the temple.

"Oh!" Willow yelped as Xander staggered around doing his graceful best to not fall down. "Why is the ground suddenly all rummbley in it's tummbley?" The shaking got so violent and several saplings were felled nearly as one. Out of nothing the sky went even blacker, Willow and, Xander had thought that it was a storm, now it was going to be a big one.

"I'm so dumb!" Willow yelled. "I knew that the sky looked all recognizable. "Me and Tara read about it in a forbidden book. Forbidden Xander, sorry. Lets just say that, that is no eclipse."

"What is it Will?" Xander asked as they were both thrown to the ground anyway and tossed around like cookies in a tornado. Willow didn't answer. She was floating above the ground as a huge black shape came out of the front of the temple, that was now just, there. A much smaller even blacker shape, if that was possible, seemed to shoot down Willow's mouth. Xander could only look on in horror as Willow floated still higher. Purple, and, black lightning seemed to do it's best to rip the sky to ribbons. Now it the thunder itself was shaking the ground and, also doing it's best to rent very air all around. Lightning bolt after lightning bolt blew holes into the ground, trees and, rocks. Xander felt a bit exposed. Willow was up in this some where but Xander could not locate her, the lightning was too blinding. The temple crumbled into the ground taking half of the hillside with it. Willow floated there in the lightning invaded sky, time passed. At last though Willow slowly, easily descended back to ground but, Xander couldn't believe it, Willow had changed.

Giles was pissed. No matter how he'd protested the seer would not turn back, she'd utterly refused. He tired again anyhow. "I have known those two young people for years now. That not withstanding I will go back myself and retrieve them, if I must. I would do this for anyone."

Sighing, exasperated, and clearly at the end of her tether as well, the Seer spoke. It's too late for them trust me. Now, lets get out of this broken book shop and, take Buffy's Sister home along with the demon. Anya, was her name?"

For they were in the magic shop. Buffy having asked the Seer if she could pick up Dawn on the way. Giles was still soiled and he'd avoided questions when the had landed right in the middle of his shop. Former shop that was now and, they had nearly given both Anya and, Dawn a joined heart attack. Anya swore loudly as pages of books flew all over the place and, Dawn had attempted to hide behind a broken bookshelf and, tripped over it instead. "I am going to clean myself up when we get to Buffy and, Dawn's place. Then, I will go searching for them." Giles said through gritted teeth.

"Fine but don't come crying to me when your dead." The Seer said whipping up her hands and almost driving her fingers up into Giles' nose.

"No. Come on I need you. Maybe she has a point we need to get back to the house, all of us." Buffy said quelling the argument. It looked as if Giles was about to do his best impersonation of a volcano and, erupt. "I mean, I miss em too but we gotta think big pic here." With an all mighty effort, Giles composed himself.

"Your quite right of course Buffy." He said.

Nobody knew what to think about the women in green robes or, the bigger more intimidating and, formidable woman in black armor. The witches and, the slayer, all together now. Spike certainly didn't as he walked across the ruble of the magic shop. It was obvious what the green robed women were, witches, he'd known some in his time. He was guessing at the latter. She was big and, armed to the teeth so, she must be some sort of warrior. Why not the bloody slayer? It did make sense when one stopped to sodding think about it. Buffy died and, weather or not she came back made no difference. Faith had also died for a moment there. Coma meant the sleep of death in Latin. They were both alive but, they were both women whom had died. The other British bloke must be another watcher then.

"Well, this is cozy." Spike said as he came into the full open, not standing behind a bookshelf anymore.

"Vampire you do have a soul yes?" The big bint said casually.

"Cheh. What's it to you? I am the baddest vamp around. William the bloody at your service. You think that I have this chip in my noggin that I am a cute little puppy dog? Heh, I don't think so...bitch." Spike had not noticed everybody waving frantically to shut up which, in retrospect, he should have. Even he knew it in a swift, deadly second. Before anybody could say anything or, react in any way at all, Vikka acted.

"That actually is what I wanted to hear...vampire." Vikka said in Icelandic snarling. She slammed her war helm on to her head, plucked up Spike by his throat with one hand as if he weighed no more than a chicken clear of the ground with main strength, selected a steak from a wide array on her belt, pressed this into Spike's chest and, with very little effort, held him there.

"No, no he's got a soul, he's got a soul!" Dawn said quickly. Everybody looked at her with a wide selection of emotions. Mostly puzzled, bemused and, disbelief.

"Oh dispense with the drama already, you do not breath." Vikka said as she let go of Spike who plopped on to the ground swearing and, sputtering gasping for air. Vikka had added extra stress on the word breath.

"Right well, that was kinky but, next time can we please off with a handshake first? Perhaps a little foreplay before we get to the main event portion of the evening? bloody hell woman!"

"The next, time you will be even deader than you are now, trust me." The seer said grimly. Vikka took off her war helm as the Seer next spoke. "Can we please get to your home before anything else goes wrong, please?" Just then Clem, a friendly demon burst in on the group's scene.

"Hi uh, guys, girls ummm, you better listen to this." The demon sounded freaked out of his mind.

"Yes, uh, what is it Clem. Vikka please don't attack this one, he is a friend. Giles added to a ready Vikka whom had just tensed herself, ready for a fight. The tension only grew when Clem spilled his beans.

"Uh, you know that funky lookin temple y'all were so worried about?" It was Giles whom had asked Clem to watch out for news about the temple right before Willow went up there.

"Yes Clem what is it? Has it happened?" Giles asked quietly, deadly serious.

"Well, I don't know. But, there is a huge storm up there. Lighting all over the place, it's crazy!" Clem replied excitedly.

"Alright, then everybody gather in come on, we have to move fast." Giles said urgently. "Spike, your better off with us. Clem you as well. Come on we have no time." Grim faced the witches held out their arms to the party.

"No bloody way. I have no clue what's going on and you want me to tear after you lot? Not bloody likely."

Spike come on, we don't have time for this." Buffy snapped at Spike. "We will explain it back at my place."

Clem grabbed on to the arm of the younger Witch and, the rest, did the same. Vikka threw a protesting Spike over her shoulder and, they all left in a puff of wind. Clem did not like to fly. He puked all over Giles, whom was right in front of Clem.

Willow was back on the ground now. Xander found himself shaking head to foot with fear, why? He had never been afraid of Willow well, not this much. Okay, so he had been freaked a bit when she was Dark Willow but who wouldn't be? That was over now, wasn't it? Apparently not, he was still scared. Of what, he didn't know, but he was. Suddenly Willow was naked again. One more romp? No! Bad thought, bad thought! Hey, that was a great song parody. Bad thought, bad thought! Wachya gonna do, wachya gonna do when she come's for you? Bad thought, bad thought! Xander shook his head firmly to clear it of all idiocy. "I am a jackass." He stated this pedantically, proudly even.

It was soon time. It was a loss she could, for she was a she now, could not simply destroy everything outright. She did not possess that much power yet, almost, almost, almost. It had a small struggle getting into this body, it had been heavily guarded with white magic. She heard a heartbeat close, quite close. Oh the power of which she had now oh, oh yes, indeed this would do nicely. She cast her mind outwards and, sent the storm, her storm unto the world of which she found herself. Of course the hole here had burst open freely, it being weak as it was, is, open it shall be now. Soon this world, soon would meet it's mortality. It would realize it's fragility first however. It would burn, burn, burn, burn. She was here and in her chest beat the heart of oblivion, the end was here, she was here...one in the same...it was the end. She focused all of her power on the other, secret holes via the storm of her power.

"Willow? Are you...you know...okay?" Xander's soul shivered as he gazed into the dark purple glowing eyes of the new Willow. "Here let me do the Snoopy dance for ya ta show ya it's still me. I still love you and, if this is about the happy place bumpin I can change. I will chop mine off or, maybe not, but you know, I can do whatever. No change in those eyes, no soul, no nothing. they were like Angelus's eyes when he lost his soul. "Oh no. No. Willow cna you hear me? Nothing, no change. She was just standing there like a wall. Nothing, no motion, not even a flicker of recognition, nothing. He had place himself right in front her now face to face. "Crayon breakey? You still in there somewhere, like before. Here let me do the Snoopy, maybe that'll bring ya back. Xander was really scared now. Those eyes were looking down the barrel of a gun. Empty, merciless, pitiless, cold, deadly, empty. Nothing but. He still tried the beloved dance they had both shared because he loved her so. There was a flash of dark purple light, some sort of deadly level energy blast. Xander Harris died doing the Snoopy dance for the girl whom he had always loved form day one so dearly.

There was a convulsion that ran up and, down her form. It was odd but, she felt ill some how. How was that? She should be beyond all petty matters such as this. "Blah!" She vomited up a blinding white light of some sort. She knew not what it was but, it must be destroyed, no wait...it could not be destroyed. It was her yet it was not. A naked girl whom looked just as she did was spat out of her mouth and, this thing was here. I took a few moments to resolve itself into a form yet, some how, she knew what this thing would become. There it stood at last but no, this was bad. This thing frightened her, nothing did that. It spoke to her.

"I may be too late to save he whom is my love since childhood. However I am not too late to defeat thee. I am your worst fear Black Willow, I am White Willow. I shan't be your doom however, I shall be your bane." White Willow said with tears coursing down her white cheeks, poor Xander. "A quote from the book of white magic, look it up."

"I have opened all of the Hell mouths. You are far too late to save this world, much less one life. Black Willow sneered.

"Try me." White Willow responded. The very air crackled with power. Magic both destructive and, constructive danced within it.

Clam lost his bugles in Buffy's rose bushes. He did hate flying. He puked again and, again.

"It isn't the flying I hate, it's the vomited upon that I dislike." Giles muttered to himself.

Buffy was about to open the door when she noticed that it was already open. They had seen vampires in the square but, there had been too many to fight right now. They had to have a plan. Her front door should not be ajar like this though. Suddenly somebody called out from within the house.

"Hey be I see you brought friends too cool, we'll have a party."

Buffy staggered back slightly in shock at the sound of particular voice. The last time Buffy had heard that voice this person was in prison, turned herself in. "Faith?" Buffy asked.

"Did you know, I got a slayer and, a Watcher and, two Witches on the way here?" Faith called from the kitchen as Buffy entered the front hall.

"So did I Faith." Buffy's party came in the house right behind Buffy.

"Ya don't have any nerds do ya, cause, I got a couple of them too."

"Oh?" Buffy asked. A small girl was sitting on the couch, well she was about eighteen, but she looked about fifteen, Dawn's age.

"Hi." I am a slayer also. The girl informed Buffy. "I am blind." There were three witches with the Girl and, a Watcher.

Whom may you be? Vikka asked the girl kindly. "I am Vikka."

"Hope." The girl had a Scottish accent. She was wearing a long brown dress with weaponry cluttered here and, there all over and, in it. She had red hair and, green eyes. Suddenly Buffy gasped as she saw who the third person was sitting on the chair to the right of the couch. That third person was no witch. She was a vampire, one of the most powerful and, insane.

"Drusilla." Buffy hissed.

Chapter 5: Osiris's Trial:


	4. Chapter 7: Black Death:

War Of The Willows:

By Fantasyficcer86:

Disclaimer: All rights go to Mr. Joss Wheden. I own nothing of these materials. Thank you.

Introduction:

Three, is a powerful summoning number when dealing with magic. Dark Willow has just attempted to summon the powers of the temple of Morgana, it's incorrect name, three times. As Dark Willow has thrice attempted this and failed because of the brave efforts of Xander; we now know that a lot more than a yellow crayon is about to break. Xander and The once Dark Willow weep upon the ground together. Giles' plan to get the dark powers within Willow Rosenberg to flee seems to have worked yet, has it? For, from the depths of the shadows the heart of oblivion beats. An evil energy once in a deep slumber has now been awoken and it is... on the move.

Chapter 1, Tara's Ascension:

Oh, the soft, sweet taste of her lover, light bringer, bonded one and, above all else, best friend's lips ah, perfection. They had shared the act of sexuality and thus, their spirituality and, humanity in short, everything two people could share, including magic. As far as they were concerned though they may be bonded ones and, lovers, they were beyond all of that. They were the very best of friends. In much the same way spouses would refer to themselves also as, best friends. All seemed right in the world once again because, they were back together. Or, they had been. For, wait; suddenly the blissful atmosphere was turning sour, wrong. There was a sharp pain somewhere from deep within herself and a tearing sensation at her young, tender breast. No! What was happening?! Her favorite person in the entire physical cosmos was slowly fading away...

blackness.

All at once there was an amber colored sort of light all around her. Warm air greeted her form sweetly. She felt a feeling of great contentment, of peace. But no this was wrong, something was off some how. What had happened to her? Tara Macaly gazed around herself. It took a few moments to realize what her surroundings were. She and, Willow had read of such a place, though only once. She sniffed gently and, took stock of herself. She wore a robe of amber light. Her hair was long, loose, and, free to blow about in the gentle breeze that which also now tenderly caressed her form. She could smell wand quality wood, roses, fresh air and, even fresh water and, earth. Wiccan cents, of the Earth. Magical since magic was of the earth and, apart of everything natural. This was white magic. Tara knew this because, if it were of black magic, the anti nature sort of magic, that of destruction in the stead of creation, she would have smelled different things. Rotting entrails, brimstone, blood, fear, suffering and, hellfire. She was standing in a meadow with wide sweeping green fields and, an open for get-me-not blue sky. Since this was not Buffy's house inside of the room of which she was sharing with Willow, then that must mean that this whole place was manufactured. Manufactured by otherworldly beings, could this mean that she was-

"Hello Tara."

Tara spun around in shock at the sound of the voice more than it's sudden appearance. She had known that voice for months. Oh yes she knew that voice very well indeed.

"Ms. Summers?" It was Buffy's Mother whom had died right in the living-room of the summers' home."I'm confused,what is this place? How did I get, here? It's freaky." Tara said panic and, confusion rising in her tone. "Are you a vision? Did I somehow call on a spell without meaning to? Did she and I do something weird with our magics again? The last time we had sex? That kinda sorta happened a couple time before. Or, does this mean She pulled a practical joke on me again? It has to be one of those right? I mean, I can't be-" Tara shook her head in a negative gesture. "can I? Oh please tell me that I'm not. She needs me. I just pulled her back from the brink and all." Tara had no idea that she was babbling and yelling in sheer frantic panic until Ms. Summers spoke again.

"Shshshshshsh. Calmly Tara, don't drive yourself out of your own mind, now, easy girl, take a breath." Joyce Summers said gently, calmly. She then placed her hands upon Tara's shoulders and, kissed the poor girl's farrowed brow. "Yes, I think it must be that we are dead. I was sitting in my living room and, poof, I was here. Well, not here, I was somewhere else I think. I had visitors but I cried so hard at first. I could not believe it when Buffy came to me all of a sudden. Then, she left me though, it seemed more like she was being dragged away. It was like being torn from my family all over again, it wasn't peasant." Joyce hugged Tara once more then smiled. "Chin up Tara. At least we have each other, where ever we are." Joyce's voice grew serious. "I thought that you were always a good addition in my family's life, never forget that Tara. And you are great for...her." Joyce did not want to upset Tara anymore by mentioning Tara's partner's name.

"Thanks Ms. Summers." Tara said in sort of a watery way. "Really, thank you." Tara too then smiled shakily. Tara felt really touched by what Ms. Summers said and, could tell that she had meant every word of it. It was nearly enough to bring Tara to tears out right. Tara looked up at the clear, clear blue of the sky for a second. It was the same color of her own eyes. The sun seemed a bit too bright though. As Soon as Tara thought this, the sun dimmed down a bit. "Yep, somebody manufactured this place alright."

"What was that?" Joyce summers said looking at Tara directly as Tara's head came back down again. Joyce had no idea what was going on around here. Why would Tara show up here and, not Buffy or, somebody else from her family, that puzzled and, troubled her. Oh well, it was good to see Tara again despite the where they were and, what this meant. For Tara's part, she only shrugged. Joyce accepted this as an offhanded, I don't know jester.

"As for the questions you asked me well, I will tell you what I think, I don't know anything. Those are almost everybody's first few questions. I am in complete understanding and agreement Tara. I for one am still reeling with the meeting with my Buffy. Would you happen to know what happened to her? Because, she was here and then, she wasn't." Joyce did not want to put Tara under anymore stress, she was freshly dead after all, but Joyce had to know what had happened to her Daughter.

Tara struggled; debating with herself weather or not to tell this poor brokenhearted woman what had happened that fate-full night. For a few seconds only then, Tara did.

"Oh that is why. I'd thought that she'd want to stay with me, not that she should have died in the first place of course but, I knew about her work..." Ms. Summers left the sentence hanging. Tara sot to reassure the woman behind those now tear filled eyes."She didn't want to leave. My love, she sort of brought her back again. Oh, you should have seen her, it was awful. She wanted to come back so badly. She was so depressed and now I know why. I am so sorry Ms. Summers, we should have thought before hand." Tara said all of this in the short, clipped tones of one whom is trying not to weep, gasping upon every word. choking upon every syllable. Sighing heavily Ms. Summers took up Tara's hands in both of hers.

"It is okay really Tara, you must be missing her already too." It took great tact for Ms. Summers not to mention Tara's best friend's name whom, must be in emotional agony just as Tara was herself now.

Tara could only nod as tears filled her blue eyes. Not even being dead seemed to matter to Tara at all, not really. Tara only cared about her bonded one, her soul mate. What must she be going through right now?

"Unadvised. I told him as much, did he listen though? No." This time both women jumped at the sound of a new voice issuing from a Grandmotherly woman whom just appeared beside Tara. "You are a Wiccan correct Tara Macaly?"

Not knowing how this kindly- seeming woman could possibly know her name, Tara nodded "Oh, uh, Hello Mam." Tara said respectfully. This woman's sudden appearance had startled her but, Tara almost prided herself for her politeness, almost.

"Salutations, I am your Goddess. Oh, I am so sorry, I know that this is quite hard on you young Wccan."

"Um, where are we?" Tara's voice was laced now with curiosity as well as respect.

"What we are standing in is a sort of an awaiting chamber. This is where a soul sits, stands, lies, what have you, while they await their preferred deity. May I call you Tara? I am sorry to be so forceful seeming but, I am afraid that we do not have much time."

"Oh, yes of course." It was all that Tara was able to utter and very faintly at that. "Uh, Mam?" Tara asked very shyly.

"Yes?" Asked the Goddess smiling serenely. She was dressed in a white robe, had gray hair, tanned wrinkled skin and, a kindly air about her.

"Why is it that I do not see any others waiting for their deities?"

"Ah, I have drawn a privacy veil around you so that only your loved ones may see in, or visit you. Gandhi is still awaiting Ala. You see, it can take a while."

The frightening thought was just there in Tara's head she blurted it out before she could stop herself. "If all of the other deities are busy with other important matters and hypothetically, it takes a while to get to their worshipers then that means that you are seeing me now because, of something very huge right?"

"Indeed, we usually come right away if another loved one of yours is about to join you. It is a lager issue yet than that. There is nothing anybody, including us, can do to stop it from talking place. I am sorry. Time does not flow here like it does on Earth. It doesn't flow at all actually here but, I am a seer of all that which concerns my charges. Something will take place on Earth soon. I am afraid that your bonded one will be brought up on charges quite soon. That is...of being a God killer."

"Oh... no." Tara mumbled. Tara was suddenly at the mercy of a title wave of raw emotion as she tearfully whispered her beloved's name. The name that was so very painful to utter. This was because it reminded Tara of the fight that her and her lover had had not long ago. They had only just repaired the damage. It was hard to utter her name then as it was ever more agonizing to bring it to her lips now. She did so now though with a massive effort. Had she really lost her love, forever? No, no, it couldn't be. Tara said her best friend's name through her silent tears, she felt so lost and, alone now.

"Oh... Willow."

Chapter 2: The Magic Postage Stamp:

Blissfully oblivious to the impending cataclysm about to descend upon them all, Giles awoke via two things. Somebody moving about in the kitchen and, the morning sunlight slapping him in the eyeballs. He groaned, stretched and, blinked quite a lot. He then shouted out.

"Dawn, is that you or, Anya?" the answer came back almost at once.

"Me." came the higher pitched tone of a young girl, Dawn. She sounded as if she were on the hunt for something.

He managed to make out the word, milk. That was all. Giles took stock of himself and was not surprised to find that he still felt drained from his encounter with Willow the night before. Dawn's voice floated back to him again.

"I didn't wake you up or, anything did I?"

" Uh, No." Giles answered putting a forced tired smile in his voice. "It was the sunlight it is times like this when I wish I were still blind."

"Yeah, I told Buffy to replace the blinds but do you think she did? No." Dawn said bitterly.

"Oh, It's quite alright, I'll recover. Ow."

"Well, you might recover from blindness but, I won't from starvation. I mean, why didn't Buffy get milk, the key needs to eat you know? How am I supposed to eat my Captain Crunch?"

Giles privately thought that it was called Captain Crunch for a reason and, that she should suck it up and suck it down dry. On balance however he though it best that he did not express this thought out loud. Far too many people had died in this house already. He didn't want to add to that body count and make it an international incident by adding a British fellow to that mix. Last night was a nightmare. His body was still racked with pain from the duel with Willow. The power that he had taken unto himself to meet the darkness within Willow was not his own. Thus it had cost him dearly to first possess the power and then, to use it was a feat all of it's own merit. Not to mention the fact that Willow had also flat out kicked his ass from pillar to post and back again and, nearly killed him about four times. Giles also remembered the look in those empty eyes of Willow's, empty that was but for pain and, grief. Poor Tara, what a loss that was and, a waist. Giles could only hope that Joyce was looking after Tara in some way and, that Tara was as happy as she could be. The boy Warren got what he deserved only, it would have been kinder to Tara's memory to let the boy live and suffer with what he had done. Killing someone, mattering not how it is done, rips a part of one's self away from the whole. If only Warren could've lived with that agony for a life time but, alas Willow had not only killed the boy, she had slaughtered him. He gave a chesty sigh head bowed, hands on his knees he rose. After using the loo, he came out and, was about to go back and fold the blankets and, place them in the dirty laundry but, Anya beat him to it.

"Giles how many times do I have to say it? males of the human race are the most sloppyest, untideyest, lazzyest creatures that I have ever had the displeasure to meet. And let me tell you, I have met some top contenders believe you me. Oh, where's Xander?"

"Good morning to you too Anya. Yes." This is when Giles usually fell into his nice, safe monotone. Else Anya's rant could go on for hours. "Yes Anya, no Anya, I know Anya, quite right Anya, I don't know where Xander is Anya, I am sorry Anya" He pondered the reason why Buffy had to be out all night patrolling. But being with Spike, of all things, instead of being here, with Dawn. every once in a great while. The three of them, himself, Anya and, Dawn, had stayed at Buffy and, Dawn's place for the remainder of the night. Giles rather hoped that Buffy, Xander and, Willow would have returned by now. His plan to lure the dark magic out of Willow had worked after all. It was his borrowed white power that had done that, he had felt it work. Willow was good again that he was certain of. Unless, something else had taken place. If everything was alright then the question begged to be answered, where in creation were those three? Now the true number of the Scoobies was down to seven, lucky seven. These thoughts ambled around in his mind as he himself ambled to the kitchen. He was still being followed by a ranting Anya. He liked that cartoon and he liked it even better now. This was because nobody ever died in Scooby dooo. Xander had pushed him into watching a V.H.S tape with him and, Willow and, now he liked the show. It was true, nobody ever died in Scooby Doo.

"Stupid circling thoughts." He muttered to himself.

Huh?" Anya snapped.

"Oh, nothing Anya, I am sorry Anya, you were saying Anya?"

Giles' mind was full of depression over Tara, worry for Xander, Buffy and, Willow, an uneasy feeling and, an animated talking great dane as he began the search for the coffee. Anya went about the kitchen raving and, ranting only stopping when somebody walked into the house through the front door.

"Arg! Giles what do I do? There's no milk!" Dawn asked frantic now. She picked up a pumpkin pie. "This is not milk. But it does have milk in it That's good for breakfast right?"

"No, Dawn what are doing? Put that pumpkin pie down this instant." Giles said firmly abandoning his coffee search, spinning around and, pointing a stern finger towards Dawn. Dawn glared at Giles who spun back to the cupboards.

"No, why should I? Your not the boss of me. Buffy's not here so, I can have pie for breakfast if I want to."

"There's no milk remember? You can't have pie without milk or, milk without pie. It is an insult to the chef and, it tastes rather... wrong." Giles said reasonably and, calmly. Looking over his shoulder at her as he rummaged in the cupboards.

"No, I don't want to. I want to eat the pie." Dawn said this pouting and, grabbing a fork from the draining rack. She held the fork like a sword about to plunge into the pie of which she was balancing on her other hand.

This all was while Anya had gone to intercept the person whom had walked into the house. It was Buffy Anya knew it would have to be. She had left the beleaguered Brit and, the pouting Princess to answer the door. Buffy was already kicking the door closed behind her. Anya helped in with the shopping Buffy carried with her.

"Thanks An." Buffy said not smiling. Where's Giles?" Buffy had been doing some thinking and she had decided that she was angry with Giles. How could he leave like that? The death thing then, sleeping with Spike. Willow, it was all too much.

"Fighting with Dawn." Anya said offhandedly. "Where were you?"

Oh, out...you know...killing things. After the whole Will thing I had to blow off some steam. So, I went out and took a couple of vamps out for a steak dinner. Now, I have to talk to Giles." Buffy sounded tired to Anya and, angry and, well kind of, in a whatever mood.

I will have Anya or some other vengeance demon turn you into a pumpkin pie then, an older British gentleman whom I know quite well, will eat you all up." Giles said this making a popping sound with the final p of the statement.

No, you won't. Buffy will stop you." Dawn said a bit frightened now.

"Oh, she won't know about it, try me." Giles said an evil smile curving his mouth. He would do no such thing obviously however, Dawn did not have to know that. Dawn acting like a spoiled brat, would not do at all while he was around. Dawn defied Buffy but, did do as Buffy asked, most of the time. Tara and, Willow did more with Dawn while Buffy was away simply because Buffy was always out and, about working, patrolling and, training. In short Buffy was most of the time far too busy, scraping a life for herself and, Dawn to be able to be near more often. Giles knew that he did frighten Dawn a bit because, of all that he knew. Also, Dawn seemed unsure of herself when he was around. Dawn did not bother, almost ever, with openly defying him. Well, not since the time when he had yelled at her at long last. He had been sick and, tired of her treating everybody around her like servants at times. Being more stress on Buffy then Buffy really needed to deal with. After Joyce had died, right the bloody living-room, in which he had just awoken, things got better for a time with Dawn then, she started acting like a normal teen once again. In other words, a pain. That was healthy though. After Tara had died well, he didn't know what would happen now. Dawn and, for that matter, they all could go to the girls, Tara and, Willow if one needed to just talk or, hang around with a friend. Now, that comfort was gone. Well, half gone, he hoped. Was Willow still alive? Yes she had to be along with Xander but, if so, then where were they?

Dawn frowned. At last she placed the pie back on it's shelf. "Stupid Giles. Always spoiling everything." Dawn mutter bitterly to herself.

That's right, I do. Call it a gift." Giles said brightly.

At the same time the battle of wills over the punkin pie with Dawn was going on: there had been a low mermmering of voices in the front hall of the house. Suddenly there was a call of,

"Giles I have about two hundred and seven bones to pick with you!" That was Buffy's voice. She sounded upset. Why with him, Giles couldn't think.

He answered her after all, what choice had he? "Yes Buffy? Dawn please eat some oat meal. Six Buffy." Buffy just gave him a puzzled look mixed with quite a violent range of emotions. "Well, you see, there are two hundred and six bones in the human body and, well, never mind. Why is it you wanted to pick all of my bones? I have already made everybody else mad at me somehow this morning, after my duel by the way, I may as well make it a hat trick."

"That ass Spike! Why would you allow me to have sex with that creep?", Buffy spat.

"Aww, where in the bloody hell is that coffee?" Giles grumbled this to himself as, brow farrowed, he began to look for the illusive coffee, even more frantic now then Dawn had done her Captain Crunch.

"Anybody know where that Xander is now? Buffy have you see him? Anya said obviously frightened and, at her whits end, now that she saw that Xander was not with Buffy.

"Uh, what's in that bag? Dawn asked now about to take the first bite into her instant oat meal, blowing on it gently. She had broke in because she had spotted the bags tucked under Buffy's arms.

"Oh." Buffy said offhandedly as she plopped the the bags down and brought out milk and, instant coffee. Accompanied by a groan of both pleasure and relief from Giles whom set himself to the task of making it at once and, a few other items. "No An I haven't wasn't he and Willow supposed to be back, assuming that the plan worked, Giles?" Buffy asked frowning worriedly as she addressed the watcher and, the Vengeance demon.

"Oh, yes it did, I felt it." Giles muttered as he tried to sip the now hot coffee but burned his lips so, he grabbed an ice cube and, plopped it in the coffee. He then began to drink it bit by bit. He drank it all as Buffy went about putting away her booty. She had purchased all of these goods at the local market, right up the street. He assumed this as it said, "Super Mart", on the sides of the bags in red lettering. As she did this she babbled unhappily about Spike and, working at that awful fast food chicken place.

Dawn was looking at both the milk and, Buffy as if they were all at once her best friends and, mortal enemies. Dawn sighed as she knew that Buffy would have a cow if she wasted her oatmeal so, she ate it. Then put her bowl in the sink. Buffy was giving Dawn a, you gotta get to school now, look. Dawn got her bag and, went to wait for the bus.

"AAAAAH!" Dawn screamed as she was about to go down the front porch steps. "The sun's gone!" Dawn yelled in terror back through the open front door as Anya opened it in alarm. Giles and, Buffy ran on to the porch to see what Dawn had screamed about. Not understanding Dawn at first, Buffy thought it was a wasp, Dawn hated wasps, but no. It wasn't a wasp. The four of them stared in utter shock at the scene that lay out before them. The sun wasn't gone but it had been blocked by a vast black disc ringed in red. Giles felt his face go bloodless and, ice like sweat broke out all over his body. Suddenly Giles knew, just knew that the end had just begun.

Giles was not aware of the coffee mug that he was gripping in his right hand, in eager anticipation of his morning's cup of coffee, hitting Buffy's front porch floor boards. "Oh dear Lord. He said in a faint, shocked tone of voice that was not lost even on Dawn. "That's the first sign or the breaching of the gates of the temple.'

"Could anything help at the magic shop Giles?" Buffy asked spooked herself a bit. That thing up in the sky was a huge shock no wonder Dawn screamed. Buffy gave Dawn's shoulders a tight yet brief reassuring squeeze with one arm.

"It's more like the magic postage stamp now actually. When the bond ended and, the plan worked my borrowed power went back to the coven but before Willow's darkness was banished, I got out of my crumbling shop just in time. This is why I had to ask you if I could stay here last night Buffy, have nothing accept for my car now. I sold my apartment before I left here so that I would have money for both travel and, a flat in Bath. I had to use that money to come back here to help with Willow. Anyway, you haven't the faintest clue how bad this is. I am sorry Buffy but you don't. Think of like this, Five thousand hopefuls facing one hundred thousand general level battle hardened, well honed, war machine level soldiers. Out numbered twenty to one odds and against veterans as well. Willow's soul is the five thousand and, this power is the one hundred thousand. Actually it is not hopeless, only long odds that Willow's soul will be able to fight free. If she cannot however, than this energy will kill and, not stop until there is nothing and no one. Not even you can stand against this. that is hopeless. Will you come with to the temple Buffy? Dawn and, Anya will you please go and see if there are any useable tombs at the magic shop? Please?"

"Yeah, lets go. Dawn, school's been canceled for today." Buffy said hugging Dawn again. "you two be careful. I think it's bull that I can't fight this thing but if we aren't back in an hour, get to Spike's." After exchanging I love yous with Dawn and grabbing some of her fighting gear Buffy and Giles drove off towards the temple and a grumbling Anya began walking towards the magic shop, or rather what was left of it, with Dawn.

Chapter 3: The Breaching Of The Gates:

The Goddess touched Tara's cheek with her hand and said in a gentle voice, "I know dear child, I know. The dead hurt too. I do not recall how many ages ago it was now but I also was a being such as yourself, though not human, try to dry your tears now. The Goddess grasped Tara's hands with her own and asked, "Will you talk to me, tell me what happened?"

"I- I-I-I'll try M-M-Mam." Oh the stupid stuttering. Tara always did that when she was feeling a strong emotion or, under a ton of stress. One of the many things that Willow, her dearest Willow, not only accepted but help her with. When Tara cried though weather it be a sad cry or, Or, an angry cry or, a happy cry, she stuttered no matter what. Now even Willow could help her when she had been crying and she just had cried so, on went the stuttering. She told her Goddess what all had happened between her and Willow and, how she had died. Tara did this suspecting that her Goddess already knew.

The Goddess already knew but the Goddess wanted to see how truthful this soul was, face to face. When Tara was finished with her tale the Goddess sighed. "Ah, yes. I wish you to know that this was a test Tara. A test of truthfulness and, you pass it. However, I am afraid that I will have to do something unpleasant to you now. I am so sorry." There was a bright white glow and then, Warren came through Tara's veil. He looked shocked, scared and, confused all at once. "This is your murderer Tara. Here is Warren. The man whom ripped you away from Willow forever and, snatched your life away all on one go." There was rage and disgust in the Goddess's tone. "My question to you is this. What punishment should he receive for the crime?" "I am sorry but, we ask this of all of the murdered."

Tara could not speak through her gasping stutters. She did not know what to think about this young man. Oddly enough he was garbed in his street clothes. What an odd thing to notice. She took a shaky, long, deep breath. She at last spoke in a calmer tone than she felt. "Forgiveness. Sometimes when somebody has committed an awful crime against you, forgiveness is a torment unto itself. It magnifies the guilt that which they must then live with for the rest of their life. Or, so I have read. Forgiveness from me. Warren I forgive you for what you have done to me but, I can't forgive you on Willow's behalf, that's for her to do on her own. I refuse to speak for her. I respect her far too much to do that. She was in so much agony from what you did, she killed you and nearly so many others. She went dark because of what you did to us, to her! And look at you! You don't give a damn do you?!" Tara was only aware of the fact that she was shouting when her goddess place her hand upon Tara's shoulder.

"It is yet worse than that." His is not the only crime committed. There is still the matter of the trial of Osiris. the being whom is the keeper of the gates of death. Lazorus now has that post. You see, Willow and you were both bonded to one another. If you two one day your relationship ended there would still be a bond of love there deep down. You had a falling out however, you repaired the rift between the two of you. Though, it matters not. You were both still bonded to each other. On the rare occasions that two Wiccans fall in love, that love becomes a sort of magical melding. As if you two have gotten married. Though much more powerfully than that. It protects you from being killed by unnatural means. Unless one or, both of your bodies is far too damaged for your soul to reside within it any longer. Fake bonds are not pleasant for the con artists. Osiris out of sheer annoyance told Willow that, "It is done.", not so." "Oh,

I see." Tara broke in as she smiled a little. So, I was not intended for death."

"No Tara, you were not, Buffy was, she had died at the hands of another and, she was not a Wiccan or, bonded to anybody. Osiris will go on trial for the crime."

"Who killed Buffy? Ms. Summers asked the Goddess in a sad and, puzzled sort of way.

"Glory and her powers." The Goddess spoke gently. Warren broke in then demanding and self serving as was his way.

"Hey what about me? What do I get?"

"You will remain here and watch as the Earth becomes a killing field. Watch as your friends die. Knowing that there is nothing that you can do to stop it and, knowing that it is all your fault. That is what you will do. sound fair young Wiccan, Tara?"

"Oh, more than." Tara said grimly starring daggers at Warren whom under, Tara's gaze, seemed to shrink from Tara's smoldering look.

"Ms. Summers, you will come with us. As I can tell that you want to and, since your must die, it would be better if you were with her when she arrives up here again. For the fourth time." Before any of them could react, the Goddess first conjured and then, placed a seer's orb in the middle of the floor of the awaiting chamber. Then, she grabbed both Joyce Summers and, Tara Macaly by their elbows and, the three of them vanished.

Warren sat and looked into the now activated seer's orb, which was now showing Sunnydale. Warren did not know understand why Tara had forgiven him. It was dumb as far as he was concerned. Obviously he'd done it, he was evil. No choice but watch this stupid orb thing now that he was stuck here. Warren sighed as he sat watching boring people going on with their stupid lives. He guessed that nobody, not Andrew and, Johnathan cared that he was dead. Oh, well he didn't care about what was going to happen to them either then. Warren frowned suddenly. something was wrong on the orb like, the sky was black. Was that normal? Maybe it was just a bad orb. He looked closer, no that wasn't it. what was going on down there? He flinched backwards, nearly falling over, when the center of town seemed to blow up some how.

Creatures began pouring from the hole. Surging forward as if they were , the killing began in earnest. He had ignore the cooky old bitty, that was until now. Her words came back to him. "you willwatch as the Earth becomes a killing field, watch as your friend die, knowing that there is nothing can do to stop it and, knowing that it is all your fault." That was not true. He had only shot the Wiccan bitch because she was in the way. Now what, he was supposed to just sit here? He looked around for an exit but, there were none, he was stuck here. He calmed himself by telling himself that his friends would come and break him out of here. So, he sat and, waited.

Giles and, Buffy spoke little as they sped down the streets of Sunnydale. Buffy had talked about her issues with Spike and, Giles had listened to her. Apparently she had broken it off with him and, it did not go well at all. "Buffy, don't worry, something will come your way one day." Buffy looked up at Giles with a smile.

"I have dawn. She's the only light in my life I need right now." Giles wiped a tear from his eye.

"Giles, you crying?" Buffy asked surprised and, a little teasingly.

"Oh, no. Whatever gave you that idea? I just had a fly in my eye is all."

"Known you for too long Giles, spill."

"Well, it's just that you have grown up so very much in the time I have come to know you."

"Ah, Thumbeleena has turned into wholehandaleena and ya get all weepy." Buffy said with a small laugh in her voice.

"Well, beneath the shadowy weight of what we've all lost, I'd nearly forgotten." Buffy sighed heavily as she looked around at the scenery zooming past them at sixty miles per hour. "Yeah, I know what you mean, I feel the same about Dawn. With the whole going to heaven thingy and, coming and, seeing her again, I mean."

"I am sorry to ask Buffy but, what was it like?" Giles asked shyly. Buffy sighed again more heavily. "Dunno Giles, I only remember a sense of blissful peace, that's all." Buffy did not tell Giles about meeting her Mother up in Heaven because so much was everybody else"s. Her income that she earned at that terrible job at the chicken place, the Scoobies, her body, the world's, many of her thoughts and, feelings, Giles and, the Scoobies that, she wanted this one thing to herself. If she was going to tell somebody one day, it would be Dawn.

"Oh." Was all Giles said.

"So, about these gates being breached, what did you mean?" Buffy said bringing the painful subject of being ripped out of heaven by Willow to an end.

"What I meant was that Willow must have opened a porthole of some sort." Buffy was confused.

"What, a who again?" The wind was strong all around them and it was hard to be heard over it. Giles had the top down to his convertible.

"I have a bad feeling that was no temple of a demon Goddess or, of Morgana. What it is though, I can't be certain until we get there a look about a bit. Maybe it was a hell mouth of some kind forbidden and, hidden for a damn good reason. There are certain places like that. The ancient pit of Tarterus for one. Every Wiccan is expressly forbidden from breaching those gates. I must speak with Panglakus, a keeper of sorts, of certain gates before I can be sure what lies beyond these gates."

"Oh." Buffy said.

"It is bigger than oh you know. If Willow has gained the power that she was seeking in the first place after all then, big oh. It would take a powerful force to defeat what I borrowed and, placed within her. That amount of sheer dark energy could turn Willow into a Goddess. The Goddess of destruction that is. Nothing and, nobody on the face of this planet would be able to take her down. No, not even you. Not even a hundred slayers could take this formation of power out. There is nothing that could cut it off either. We are also dealing with a being whom could open every hell mouth gate in the world, it will soon be, open global warfare."

They kept moving down the road now talk long since having died away. At last the car slowed down the deceleration becoming complete as they came to a full stop almost an hour later, it seemed. "This is as far as we can go by wheel." Giles said so, Buffy got out of the car and, her and Giles shut the car doors at the same time. A joint, clink, that seemed to reverberate loudly amongst the trees. For they were in a sparsely wooded area and, a rocky piling blocked all entry by any automotive transportation. Suddenly, a voice broke the uneasy silence. However, it was not Buffy or, Giles whom spoke.

"Who are you?"

"Oh dear Lord!" Giles all but shouted in fright and, jumped rather severely coming down upon Buffy's right big toe.

"Ow!" Buffy yelped. She had been jumped also though, she did not have a fit over it. Buffy reminded herself to have calm thoughts. *The Brit is our friend and, he did not mean to step on your foot* Buffy told herself.

"I will have you know that it is quite rude to sneak up upon unsuspecting fellow human beings like that. You are, human aren't you?" Giles chastised the new speaker briskly.

"Yes, I expect so." The new party said taken-a-back.

"Well then, how dare you sneak up on two people as you've just done? Don't you know who we are?" Giles said all of this in the same tone of disapproval. I am Rupert Giles, Watcher over the Sunnydale hell mouth in America and, this is Buffy Summers, Slayer, protector of same." Giles was not really angry with the person standing before him, if he was correct about her however, he wanted to establish boundaries. He had a bit more fun with it because of the fright this person had given both he and, Buffy.

"Oh, I am a slayer too." The girl said in a some what thickly accented voice. I am from Iceland, Giles, Summers, I was called."

Far within the deep black umbra of the bowels of the Fortress Of The Gods, there began a restless stirring... it was activated.

Chapter 4: Darkness's Devastatingly Deadly Division:

Dawn and, Anya walked to the magic shop speaking little as they did. There was town wide panic at the big red disc like thing in the sky which, none of them had been the least bit shy at pointing out, was blocking the sun. Anya told Dawn to stay with her but to be careful of both the unstable rubble and, what could be left for magic in the shop. Dawn remembered the things people said while she and, Anya had walked to the magic shop.

"What is that thing?" A woman pushing a baby stroller her other hand holding on to a little boys hand. The little boy was no more than two or, three.

"End of days is comin." An old man had told the woman and, Dawn and, Anya as he strolled by a whiskey bottle, part way empty, held in his hand.

"It's dark out here but it's only about noon, eclipse?" A young man asked Anya and, Anya only shrugged.

In short, people Dawn knew were beginning to notice the... whatever that was... in the sky over Sunnydale. Dawn felt sudden tears fill her eyes. This was her home with Buffy. Sure her Mom had died in their house and, Tara too but, it was still her and, Buffy's home. She did not want to have to move. On top of that she had friends here. Not that Christy bitch but, she did have friends. Or, worse was Sunnydale going to become so dangerous that they had to move? Or, blow up or, what? "Anya what is that thing?" Dawn asked as they stood inside of the magic shop or, what used to be the magic shop. Giles was right it looked more like the magic postage stamp now.

"I don't know Dawn. Didn't Giles say it was a sign or something?" Anya said briskly despite their problems Anya didn't want Xaner to be hurt. Not deep down she didn't anyway. Why did men thrive on being such asses?

"Yeah but, I don't know what that means. A sign of what?" Dawn said frustratedly.

I don't know. Here come help me with this bookshelf I need to shift it. There may be books in here that Giles could use even though there might not be magic books left. There are others in here he could use, I'm sure of it."

"Okay." Dawn said a bit calmly feeling better now that she had something to do with herself. "Gah! Stupid shelf so heavy." Dawn said as her and Anya heaved it aside finding books of some kind underneath it.

"Ah good there not blank but, there not magic books either." Anya said flipping through one of the books quickly. Anya threw it aside. "That's a stupid cook book." She said growling under her breath. There were more shelves here, there and, everywhere some broken some... not. They had a bit of fun going through the wreckage of the shop and, it's books.

Spike had been confused when he'd woken up to find the sky black. According to his watch though it was still day time. What in the rutty, sodding hell was going on? Unless Buffy, that bitch, had turned his watch back after they had got done bumping naughty parts? She would think that was funny. Take the old cowards way out and kill him by waking him up in the middle of the day and putting blankets over the outside of his windows. This way he'd walk outside and burn. Yeah, that'd be just like her. He did have small windows in his crypt just enough so he could tell if it were night or, day. He had blankets up over the inside of the windows. Only a sliver of sun ever got in and that was in the mid afternoon. Besides, that it was not enough to hurt him. Spike shook his head and, got off of his bed. If that were all the case then, why was Buffy not here. If she was playing a deadly game with him she'd want to witness her own handy work surely. It was only one room, nowhere to hide, no other furniture other than his chair and, table plus, his bed. He put on his clothes walked over to the door and, against his better judgement, opened it just enough to see outside. He thought that his eye would burn out of his sodding skull but...nothing. That is to say that it was pitch black outside and, where the sun usually hung there was great red disc thing instead. He withdrew and, slammed the door to his crypt shut. After arguing with himself for a while, about twenty minutes, he decided to stay put. After all, if there was something the stupid Scoobies could not handle they always came running to him, always. Sodding annoying it was. So, Spike sat and waited. After all, that could not be an eclipse, not a natural one anyway.

"A slayer, huh, really?" Giles asked curiously. From where do you hale again?"

"Iceland and I did not come alone."

Buffy felt naked next to this new, slayer. Buffy only had on a white tank top with black jeans and, black steel toed motorcycle boots. The new motorcycle boots were what she had bought only a few days ago. Buffy was five feet and, about one hundred and ten or, fifteen pounds with about a hundred pounds of that being muscle. Buffy had a blonde pony tail that nearly came out thanks to the car ride in the convertible of Giles, top down and, all. Buffy had blue eyes which where slightly blood shot due to her being up all night dealing with Dark Willow. This girl, the other slayer, whom was standing right in front of her and, Giles was awesome. The Girl had the blue eyes and, blonde hair but that is where her and, Buffy's common characteristics ceased to exist. The other girl was nearly, if not exactly, six and a half feet tall, an old style fighter's braid in her hair, dressed in head to foot Arthurian era looking battle armor. Armed to the teeth and then some and, she had a grim expression upon her determinedly strong and, fearsome features. In short, this girl was the epitome of the term... bad ass. Buffy was determined not to like this girl whom ever she was, slayer or no. Buffy had weapons hell her weapons duffel bag was slung over one shoulder right at that moment. Next to this girl though, Buffy felt woefully unarmed and, under prepared. The other girl's armor was painted black and, her war helm, a great big dragon head looking thing, was perched in the crook of her left forearm.

So what is your name?" Buffy said curtly to the new girl, slayer, whatever. The other girl made Buffy feel so out classed that Buffy placed a sword in her belt and, grabbed a few steaks out of her bag and, place them in her pockets.

"I am Vikka." The new slayer said holding out her right gauntlet sheathed hand for Buffy to shake. "It means victory in old Norse and, other languages. The English is, Victoria, I think. V-eye-kah. That is how it is said. Each word in English was a struggle for Vikka. "Whom may you be?" Vikka asked formally.

"Buffy." Buffy said weary of taking this girl's hand as it looked like she could turn Buffy's hand into goo if she wanted to.

"Don't worry I won't crush your hand, I can see concern on your face, I won't though." They shook hands as Giles broke in.

Uh, what do you mean you did not come alone? You uh, have somebody with you?"

Whom may you be?" Vikka asked kindly as she turned toward Giles, her hand outstretched. Giles looked a bit bemused.

"Uh, Giles. We just met." Giles and, Vikka shook hands. Again, Vikka was gentle with the handshake.

"It is the custom of their people Rupert Giles." A soft voice said behind Giles making him jumped. "All is well Vikka though, it will not be for much longer."

"Argh. I thought I felt something. Thought there may be trouble. Other than the big red thing in the sky that is. Flee not fight then?" Vikka half muttered in what sounded like disappointment. In fact, it sounded like she was saddened by the fact that she could not plunge herself into a life threatening situation.

"Indeed. We must be away from here and at once."

"Fine." Vikka grunted. "You always have your reasons and, they normally turn out to be good ones." Vikka turned and took the arm of the woman beside her. Giles recognized that they were preparing to eleport.

"Uh, wait just a moment if you please." It did not sound like a question but, it did not sound demanding either. More, a polite insistence. "I'd rather like to be explained to a bit more on the situation. Vikka how again was it you were uh, called?"

Vikka looked confused. "I am sorry but, you are watcher and you do not know?"

"Ah, Vikka. I think that I know what he wants to know. The witch said as Buffy leaned up against the front bumper of the car and folded her arms over her chest. The new woman sighed and began to speak fast. "Listen to me watcher. I am on a mission from the Devin Coven. I will introduce Vikka's watcher now then." A spare man of brown hair and, glasses stepped out of the woods.

"Hello. My name is Dobbs, Lional Dobbs." He said brushing leaves and twigs off of his tan trousers and, long sleeved white shirt.

"Hello. How do you then?" Giles said feeling utterly out of place in his black sweat shirt and, dark gray sweat pants and, sneakers. He was not very comfortable but, it was all that was clean of which he could grab in a hurry. The clothes were Riley's. Anya had placed his others in the wash while he was in the shower. He fiddled around with his glasses a bit as he smiled at Mr. Dobbs who, smiled back. The two men shook hands as a low rumbling came up from the location of the temple. Another woman stepped out from the trees and smiled at the party.

"I am very well thank you Giles."

"How is it you know my name Mr. Dobbs?" Giles asked frowning.

"Ah. over heard it." Mr. Dobbs said cheerfully.

"Ah." Giles said smiling himself. If he had only been a few yards away than obviously he had heard Giles' name said a few times. Giles gasped when he saw whom the other woman was coming out of the treeline and, stopping just before them. Giles knew those grandmotherly features all too well. This woman was the seer whom had ran the Devin Coven. It was the same woman whom had seen the grim fate or Dark Willow. Without think Giles blurted out. "What in the bloody hell are you doing here of all places!" The newer witch blinked at Giles while the older woman did not seem offended.

"There are things happening Giles. I have left my coven, and the safety that which lies within, because there is a war about to roar into full flame. And I thought that you may like to be forewarned."

"I am so sorry, I wasn't thinking. I was surprised, shocked really, is all Mam."

"Enough." The older witch cut across Giles' babbling mercifully. "Do you have a dwelling of which we could reside for a short...uh...spell Giles?"

"I don't, no. Again, sorry." Giles sounding a bit put out. I am couch surfing or, living on the streets as of right now, so sorry."

Farrowing her brow the older witch said, "Shame, I really didn't want to have to port all the way back tonight." She sighed heavily. "Well, we'll just have to manage it. Come on you three." She indicated Vikka, Dobbs and, the other younger witch. The three of whom seemed to again, prepare for departure.

"Giles, sometimes your an idiot." Buffy said suddenly leaping off of the hood of the car. "Of course you can stay in this country, at our place." Every foreign face turned to her in relief it seemed. "That's settled then." Buffy said as she too smiled. "So, pizza or, tacos? Well, since it's our last meal and all right, war?"

"Buffy." Giles began. "I don't think-"

"Well, if there is a big bad coming, bigger than what we have faced, a great big, big bad, then I want my last meal if I am going to die."

"Buffy your not going to die." Giles said gently.

"If we do die, we die fighting." Vikka said. "For the greater good. For the world. That is our legend don't forget." Vikka smiled suddenly. "I like pizza. Tacos, I have never even heard of before. Oh and what is couch surfing? I know what surfing is but, I have never seen it done on couches, only boards."

"It's settled then." Buffy said stoutly.

"Good then. I will explain back at your, house then." The seer said to Buffy. "I like tacos they are good. Now, stand in a tight circle, we must leave the car here Giles. For now anyway." Giles groaned and, nodded. "Join hands, like that yes, and away we go." The group all vanished as one. Everybody knew that the food talks purpose was to bring a sense of calming sanity to the grim circumstances of which they all now found themselves.

There was a voice faint, sudden and, desperate sounding inside of the company's minds. "Yes, yes go! Go now, flee!" You have but this one warning. I can't hold it anymore, go...now." Suddenly half of the hill side where the temple resided fell away accompanied by a loud bang.

"How could I have been so stupid!" Giles yelled in shock and anger. "We have to go back!" Giles yelled over the howl of the wind as they flew towards Buffy's house.

"Why didn't I ask how we were getting back so fast? I hate flying." Buffy an air sick quality in her tone. Buffy then vomited all over Giles, whom was right in front of her.

"Thank you." Giles said sardonic to the last letter. While they were Giles also had a crow poop on the seat of his pants.

Giles, ignoring this, spat some of Buffy's sick out of his mouth and said again, yelling over the wind. "We have to go back!"

Xander thought he was stupid to come up here and jump right in front of the spooky boomy stuff that was going down up here. Now, he knew that he had been. Oh, he had saved Willow, maybe the world too, but now came a much a bigger issue. He was starting to have feelings for Willow. That had had sex, which had taken all morning, and while he had enjoyed it and all, he was wondering what was going to happen now. It had been more out of grief than anything on Willow's part. Xander knew that and their weeping had turned into love making, he didn't know how. He spoke to Willow now whom was laying right beside him. "Will?"

"Sorry, not just now Xander, thoughts gettin all thinky over here." She said with a sort of unsureness in her tone.

"Okay." He told her quietly. He muttered to himself so only he could hear himself. "Oh Xander, you do seem to always boink the troubled ones don't you?" He wondered how that was possible. After all, it wasn't until his middle teens that girls even started to talk to him. Now he was gettin all nooked up. What was up with that?" And not normal girls either, bad girls. First that demoness freak who wanted him not for his masterful skills in bed but, to eat him. Then, Faith a slayer who he knew couldn't give a rats left nut if he breathed or, stopped. Anya was next and, she was a damn demon too then she cheated on him with a vampire. Now Willow. Unlike before he didn't know what to think. Cordillia had messed around with him and, Buffy he now knew was not into him, even slightly. Buffy had felt the same way about him that he did with all those girls who went after him during that spell thingy. Now that Tara was out of the way was it time for him and, Willow to- no. Bad thoughts. Bad. bad, bad, bad thoughts. Hands down all the girls he did touch just so happened to the same girls he shouldn't have. But...Willow? They sat in silence, naked, for a bit.

"Xander?" Willow asked.

"Yeah Will?"

"I love you too and all but, I'm goin inta panic mode over here." Willow sounded close to more tears. "How bout not just now you and, me huh? I'm missin my Tara. Okay?"

"I'm here whatever Will you know that. The balls all yours."

"Yaay I gotta ball!" Willow mumbled in a terrible parody of her old cheerful self. "Thank you for the ball-n-all that's really nice of you."

Xander chuckled as he said, "No problem Will." They got up off of the sandy ground and put their clothes back on in silence.

Bang! Both jumped as first a loud report then, a rumbling low in the earth came forth form the temple.

"Oh!" Willow yelped as Xander staggered around doing his graceful best to not fall down. "Why is the ground suddenly all rummbley in it's tummbley?" The shaking got so violent and several saplings were felled nearly as one. Out of nothing the sky went even blacker, Willow and, Xander had thought that it was a storm, now it was going to be a big one.

"I'm so dumb!" Willow yelled. "I knew that the sky looked all recognizable. "Me and Tara read about it in a forbidden book. Forbidden Xander, sorry. Lets just say that, that is no eclipse."

"What is it Will?" Xander asked as they were both thrown to the ground anyway and tossed around like cookies in a tornado. Willow didn't answer. She was floating above the ground as a huge black shape came out of the front of the temple, that was now just, there. A much smaller even blacker shape, if that was possible, seemed to shoot down Willow's mouth. Xander could only look on in horror as Willow floated still higher. Purple, and, black lightning seemed to do it's best to rip the sky to ribbons. Now it the thunder itself was shaking the ground and, also doing it's best to rent very air all around. Lightning bolt after lightning bolt blew holes into the ground, trees and, rocks. Xander felt a bit exposed. Willow was up in this some where but Xander could not locate her, the lightning was too blinding. The temple crumbled into the ground taking half of the hillside with it. Willow floated there in the lightning invaded sky, time passed. At last though Willow slowly, easily descended back to ground but, Xander couldn't believe it, Willow had changed.

Giles was pissed. No matter how he'd protested the seer would not turn back, she'd utterly refused. He tired again anyhow. "I have known those two young people for years now. That not withstanding I will go back myself and retrieve them, if I must. I would do this for anyone."

Sighing, exasperated, and clearly at the end of her tether as well, the Seer spoke. It's too late for them trust me. Now, lets get out of this broken book shop and, take Buffy's Sister home along with the demon. Anya, was her name?"

For they were in the magic shop. Buffy having asked the Seer if she could pick up Dawn on the way. Giles was still soiled and he'd avoided questions when the had landed right in the middle of his shop. Former shop that was now and, they had nearly given both Anya and, Dawn a joined heart attack. Anya swore loudly as pages of books flew all over the place and, Dawn had attempted to hide behind a broken bookshelf and, tripped over it instead. "I am going to clean myself up when we get to Buffy and, Dawn's place. Then, I will go searching for them." Giles said through gritted teeth.

"Fine but don't come crying to me when your dead." The Seer said whipping up her hands and almost driving her fingers up into Giles' nose.

"No. Come on I need you. Maybe she has a point we need to get back to the house, all of us." Buffy said quelling the argument. It looked as if Giles was about to do his best impersonation of a volcano and, erupt. "I mean, I miss em too but we gotta think big pic here." With an all mighty effort, Giles composed himself.

"Your quite right of course Buffy." He said.

Nobody knew what to think about the women in green robes or, the bigger more intimidating and, formidable woman in black armor. The witches and, the slayer, all together now. Spike certainly didn't as he walked across the ruble of the magic shop. It was obvious what the green robed women were, witches, he'd known some in his time. He was guessing at the latter. She was big and, armed to the teeth so, she must be some sort of warrior. Why not the bloody slayer? It did make sense when one stopped to sodding think about it. Buffy died and, weather or not she came back made no difference. Faith had also died for a moment there. Coma meant the sleep of death in Latin. They were both alive but, they were both women whom had died. The other British bloke must be another watcher then.

"Well, this is cozy." Spike said as he came into the full open, not standing behind a bookshelf anymore.

"Vampire you do have a soul yes?" The big bint said casually.

"Cheh. What's it to you? I am the baddest vamp around. William the bloody at your service. You think that I have this chip in my noggin that I am a cute little puppy dog? Heh, I don't think so...bitch." Spike had not noticed everybody waving frantically to shut up which, in retrospect, he should have. Even he knew it in a swift, deadly second. Before anybody could say anything or, react in any way at all, Vikka acted.

"That actually is what I wanted to hear...vampire." Vikka said in Icelandic snarling. She slammed her war helm on to her head, plucked up Spike by his throat with one hand as if he weighed no more than a chicken clear of the ground with main strength, selected a steak from a wide array on her belt, pressed this into Spike's chest and, with very little effort, held him there.

"No, no he's got a soul, he's got a soul!" Dawn said quickly. Everybody looked at her with a wide selection of emotions. Mostly puzzled, bemused and, disbelief.

"Oh dispense with the drama already, you do not breath." Vikka said as she let go of Spike who plopped on to the ground swearing and, sputtering gasping for air. Vikka had added extra stress on the word breath.

"Right well, that was kinky but, next time can we please off with a handshake first? Perhaps a little foreplay before we get to the main event portion of the evening? bloody hell woman!"

"The next, time you will be even deader than you are now, trust me." The seer said grimly. Vikka took off her war helm as the Seer next spoke. "Can we please get to your home before anything else goes wrong, please?" Just then Clem, a friendly demon burst in on the group's scene.

"Hi uh, guys, girls ummm, you better listen to this." The demon sounded freaked out of his mind.

"Yes, uh, what is it Clem. Vikka please don't attack this one, he is a friend. Giles added to a ready Vikka whom had just tensed herself, ready for a fight. The tension only grew when Clem spilled his beans.

"Uh, you know that funky lookin temple y'all were so worried about?" It was Giles whom had asked Clem to watch out for news about the temple right before Willow went up there.

"Yes Clem what is it? Has it happened?" Giles asked quietly, deadly serious.

"Well, I don't know. But, there is a huge storm up there. Lighting all over the place, it's crazy!" Clem replied excitedly.

"Alright, then everybody gather in come on, we have to move fast." Giles said urgently. "Spike, your better off with us. Clem you as well. Come on we have no time." Grim faced the witches held out their arms to the party.

"No bloody way. I have no clue what's going on and you want me to tear after you lot? Not bloody likely."

Spike come on, we don't have time for this." Buffy snapped at Spike. "We will explain it back at my place."

Clem grabbed on to the arm of the younger Witch and, the rest, did the same. Vikka threw a protesting Spike over her shoulder and, they all left in a puff of wind. Clem did not like to fly. He puked all over Giles, whom was right in front of Clem.

Willow was back on the ground now. Xander found himself shaking head to foot with fear, why? He had never been afraid of Willow well, not this much. Okay, so he had been freaked a bit when she was Dark Willow but who wouldn't be? That was over now, wasn't it? Apparently not, he was still scared. Of what, he didn't know, but he was. Suddenly Willow was naked again. One more romp? No! Bad thought, bad thought! Hey, that was a great song parody. Bad thought, bad thought! Wachya gonna do, wachya gonna do when she come's for you? Bad thought, bad thought! Xander shook his head firmly to clear it of all idiocy. "I am a jackass." He stated this pedantically, proudly even.

It was soon time. It was a loss she could, for she was a she now, could not simply destroy everything outright. She did not possess that much power yet, almost, almost, almost. It had a small struggle getting into this body, it had been heavily guarded with white magic. She heard a heartbeat close, quite close. Oh the power of which she had now oh, oh yes, indeed this would do nicely. She cast her mind outwards and, sent the storm, her storm unto the world of which she found herself. Of course the hole here had burst open freely, it being weak as it was, is, open it shall be now. Soon this world, soon would meet it's mortality. It would realize it's fragility first however. It would burn, burn, burn, burn. She was here and in her chest beat the heart of oblivion, the end was here, she was here...one in the same...it was the end. She focused all of her power on the other, secret holes via the storm of her power.

"Willow? Are you...you know...okay?" Xander's soul shivered as he gazed into the dark purple glowing eyes of the new Willow. "Here let me do the Snoopy dance for ya ta show ya it's still me. I still love you and, if this is about the happy place bumpin I can change. I will chop mine off or, maybe not, but you know, I can do whatever. No change in those eyes, no soul, no nothing. they were like Angelus's eyes when he lost his soul. "Oh no. No. Willow cna you hear me? Nothing, no change. She was just standing there like a wall. Nothing, no motion, not even a flicker of recognition, nothing. He had place himself right in front her now face to face. "Crayon breakey? You still in there somewhere, like before. Here let me do the Snoopy, maybe that'll bring ya back. Xander was really scared now. Those eyes were looking down the barrel of a gun. Empty, merciless, pitiless, cold, deadly, empty. Nothing but. He still tried the beloved dance they had both shared because he loved her so. There was a flash of dark purple light, some sort of deadly level energy blast. Xander Harris died doing the Snoopy dance for the girl whom he had always loved form day one so dearly.

There was a convulsion that ran up and, down her form. It was odd but, she felt ill some how. How was that? She should be beyond all petty matters such as this. "Blah!" She vomited up a blinding white light of some sort. She knew not what it was but, it must be destroyed, no wait...it could not be destroyed. It was her yet it was not. A naked girl whom looked just as she did was spat out of her mouth and, this thing was here. I took a few moments to resolve itself into a form yet, some how, she knew what this thing would become. There it stood at last but no, this was bad. This thing frightened her, nothing did that. It spoke to her.

"I may be too late to save he whom is my love since childhood. However I am not too late to defeat thee. I am your worst fear Black Willow, I am White Willow. I shan't be your doom however, I shall be your bane." White Willow said with tears coursing down her white cheeks, poor Xander. "A quote from the book of white magic, look it up."

"I have opened all of the Hell mouths. You are far too late to save this world, much less one life. Black Willow sneered.

"Try me." White Willow responded. The very air crackled with power. Magic both destructive and, constructive danced within it.

Clam lost his bugles in Buffy's rose bushes. He did hate flying. He puked again and, again.

"It isn't the flying I hate, it's the vomited upon that I dislike." Giles muttered to himself.

Buffy was about to open the door when she noticed that it was already open. They had seen vampires in the square but, there had been too many to fight right now. They had to have a plan. Her front door should not be ajar like this though. Suddenly somebody called out from within the house.

"Hey be I see you brought friends too cool, we'll have a party."

Buffy staggered back slightly in shock at the sound of particular voice. The last time Buffy had heard that voice this person was in prison, turned herself in. "Faith?" Buffy asked.

"Did you know, I got a slayer and, a Watcher and, two Witches on the way here?" Faith called from the kitchen as Buffy entered the front hall.

"So did I Faith." Buffy's party came in the house right behind Buffy.

"Ya don't have any nerds do ya, cause, I got a couple of them too."

"Oh?" Buffy asked. A small girl was sitting on the couch, well she was about eighteen, but she looked about fifteen, Dawn's age.

"Hi." I am a slayer also. The girl informed Buffy. "I am blind." There were three witches with the Girl and, a Watcher.

Whom may you be? Vikka asked the girl kindly. "I am Vikka."

"Hope." The girl had a Scottish accent. She was wearing a long brown dress with weaponry cluttered here and, there all over and, in it. She had red hair and, green eyes. Suddenly Buffy gasped as she saw who the third person was sitting on the chair to the right of the couch. That third person was no witch. She was a vampire, one of the most powerful and, insane.

"Drusilla." Buffy hissed.

Chapter 5: Osiris's Trial:

Asia:In Hon-Kong creatures began to pour out of a hole nearby an abandoned warehouse and, suddenly the sky was set alight with dragon's breath. In Tokyo, as vampires ran a rampant everywhere along with demons, a small brown skinned girl popped up form the ground also. She sat upon the ground and began to draw in a small booklet. Godzilla appeared right behind and, began his destruction of the city as he was want to do.

Central Antarctica: Ice bats, snow beasts, vampires, demons and, a titan erupted out of a hole blown through a glacier.

Australia: In the center of the Outback both water monsters and, demons escape. Demons, vampires and, ghouls follow these all of which, promptly begin to flood into the vast desert.

Central America: Sunnydale California had been swarmed with vampires, demons, werewolves, ghosts and, other beasts. While Cleveland Ohio was being overrun with dark beings. In Maine, hillbilly zombies ran free into Canada.

South America: Banchees, werewolves, vampires, demons, shape shifters and, a dark God rise up from a hole blown into a forest of Brazil. The giant anacondas slithered for their lives.

Africa: In Tim-buck-too, vampires were the ground. Demons of every description were ravaging villages. In south Africa a red-headed demon, no red hair bald, but red-headed none the less, was singing to a woman whom was dancing and, slowly bursting into flames.

Europe: The pit of Tartarus was trying to open. It was the most famous Hell mouth in the world, forbidden to all whom practice white magic. If that blew, the Lord of the dead might escape. Many people were dieing all over the globe. Aside from in Antarctica where there were no people, only animals.

Warren sat on the grass and gazed in terror at the small, round seer's orb set before him, also upon the ground. The thing was enchanted or, something. Well, he knew that it had to be because, it kept changing scenes every other moment. It was kinda like watching a movie or, t.v show with Andrew and, Johnathan. This was because, he never had control of the channel changer or, the popcorn. Andrew had the channel changer and, Johnathan had the popcorn, asses. They hadn't killed the Slayer, he did but, then the bitch came back to life again. Why did she keep doing that? Oh, it was maddening. Against magic, from Fairy Tail an anime series, which, plenty of dudes still watched, was playing in his head, as he watched also, on the glass orb, a black and, a white witch. It looked a lot like they were going to duel or, something. He liked the labels on the bottom of the sphere of glass. They reminded him of closed captions on the bottom of the t.v screen.

"It resembles a court room to you because, well, that is how you interpret it." The Goddess told Tara as the three of them, Joyce Summers, Tara and, the Goddess, stood outside of the grand room looking in. Huge twelves foot high oak doors had barred entry but, now they were opened. In fact, the well polished doors with golden handles stood wide and, shut behind them. This was not before other figures had entered the massive room. robed figures were bustling around hither and, thither. They looked important and, that was a good thing because they were Gods, all of them. "Tara I did something quite...uh...off to you earlier. I am going to make up for that now. You have been a good addition to my group so, here it is or rather, she is." The goddess said to Tara as she beckoned to yet another figure whom came forth and, smiled lovingly at Tara.

Tara couldn't breath which, she could not do anyway as she was dead, move or, yet look away. The new figure spoke to her in a kind, gentle voice.

"Hi Tara, my lovely girl."

"M-m-m-mom?" Tara was crying again and thus, stuttering.

Chips and, flakes of stone rose up around the tow forms of the, now deceased, Willow Rosenberg as they stood glaring at one another. The ground trembled underneath their feet. The very air seemed alive with cataclysmic, overwhelming, arcane power and, energy. The very Earth itself seemed to be awaiting it's fate with bated breath. Violet met green as their eye colors clashed from a distance of but a yard. They noticed nothing as winds born of the power, they both possessed now, blew up around them. They stood within a maelstrom of magic. Everything waited, waited. Beat, beat, beat went the heart of creation and, destruction. They were joined as one yet, they hated each other vastly for one was white the other, black. White beneficent the other, ignoble. It had taken a long time however, it had happened at long last, the struggle was now on the outside. External dueling now and not that of internal. Both were determined to win yet neither could. The two forms of Willow were still while a violent wrestling match was occurring mentally. White Willow was putting up a great fight but, there was too much darkness. They spoke to each other from within their minds.

"_I declined power. You chose to embrace it. Your evil, your bad. We lost Tara because of you. If you hadn't been so selfish and, blinded by your own ambition we may not have." _White Willow spat towards Black Wilow.

"_Please. She's dead. Get over it. Besides, that bitch had to go in order for us to realize true power. The death of a human matters not to one such as I. You know not with whom you are dealing. It is not Dark Willow in here any longer. If it were you would have more of a chance of convincing her. The gates have been sprung via my lightning keys. Every last one of them. The death of humanity is nigh. Hellmanity will follow soon there after. A human plucking a living breathing flower is I slaughtering everything as far as the emotion behind the act is concerned. All life will bleed away from not only this world but every world there has ever been. _If a wall could have given voice, the emotion behind Black Willow's words would have matched it. Bland, uncaring and, utterly devoid of all empathy or, compassion. This was what undiluted evil truly was, black Willow and, the heart of oblivion.

White Willow smiled in a kind disbelieving sort of way. _"Aw, I don't believe you. There must some Tara love in there somewhere." _White Willow changed tact hoping that this would elicit a change but, no. There was a struggle behind those deep violet eyes, they almost turned a solid black again. Then they went back to that glow. To say the least White Willow was frustrated. "_You must do as you see fit within your volition as I will within my own. You will not be able to evoke primal forces upon the people of this world without me on you every step of the way." _White Willow said grimly as the other nodded.

_"Try as I know you will." _Black Willow stated in that dead, absentee of emotion, tone she had. Black Willow was concerned about this thing. She knew what it was and, why it was. That added white power within Dark Willow had intensified the virtuous side of this soul. Thus you had the division. This thing, of which was inside of her, had made Black Willow sick. Black Willow felt much better now. Now that she had expelled this thing from herself. She could not kill this thing...yet, that was. "_Will we stand here looking at each other for all of eternity? I have some ending I must do you see." _Black Willow mono-toned, she wasn't even sardonic.

"_Start the music." _White Willow stated invitingly, emphatically. The two gazed at one another for a few more moments then, both...vanished.

She had come back from school one day to find her parents in the kitchen. In that instant she remembered picnics on the sea shore, hot chocolate on a stormy night when her nightmares woke her up, scary stories on Halloween, caroling at Christmas, a short three day long vacation they'd taken to Florida to visit their sick Grandmother, turkey dinner with the whole family turning out, Easter egg hunts where there would be a special hidden egg just for her and, warm, comforting, loving, caring arms wrapped around her after she would come back from school crying because the kids had made fun of her for her severe stutter. The school teachers didn't help, even now that she was in high- school, nor did the speech classes help. These were still with a teacher called Mrs. Vinelock. Mrs. Vinelock was alright but the classes did not help, she still stuttered quite badly. She remembered all of this because her Mother was laying dead upon the bloody light blue and, dark green checker patterning linoleum of the kitchen floor. It had been a sunny day but now it had become very dark. Her Brother and, Cousin had seen their Father take a knife and run her Mother through with it. Her Father threw the bloody knife in the sink. He then began to wash the blade of the butcher knife. She just stood there feeling dislocated from this world, this reality. She knew that she should do something but what? She didn't know what to do. Her Mother was dead and, her Father was the one whom had done the terrible it. Now what should she do? After a moment she heard her Brother and, her Cousin upstairs and those noises always made her sick. They were Cousins for crying out loud though, their relationship was to kept secret and, within this house alone. So her Father had told her one time.

"Dad? Tara thought she should say something about it. She felt wrong some how, utterly not of this world at all.

"What?!"

What happened to Mom?" Tara's voice did not sound like hers, her stutter was gone. Perhaps it had been shocked right out of her.

"Can't ya see? She dead!" Her Father snapped again in the same angry tone.

B-b-b-but h-h-how?" Her stutter had returned almost in full force, it did that from time to time.

Her Father exploded on her. "Listen I don't have to answer to you or anybody else! You don't like it? I killed her because she turned into a demon! A demon right before my very eyes1! What you don't like it? Huh? I just save this family from going to their graves in our sleep!

"I-I-I- d-d-d-d-d-don't b-b-believe y-y-you." Tara said in a sort of faint rage of her own.

"What?! You callin me a liar?! Huh?!" Her Father swore loudly then spat on the floor in pure rage. "Then get out of here! Get!"

Tara left here family''s home, after grabbing everything she owned, and never looked back on that once blissful, turned horrible, place. It was her deepest shame not turning her family for the murder of her Mother. Tara didn't even know where her Mother had been buried. Well, where they had buried her. She did not know why she had declined to do so but it was done. She traveled around a bit before coming to California. She had gone to Florida first to see her Grandmother's grave then, to California. She had to get away from her family and, find a place where they could not find her, just in case. Eventually Tara ended up in Sunnydale after many long bus rides. This is where she had found Willow the love of her life and, death. Would her Mother approve? Should she keep this secret too? No. Not from her own Mother. It was nothing to be ashamed of, she was in love. There could be nothing said about that which was bad, right?

Tara gazed into her Mothers blue eyes now. Her Mother placed her arms around Tara and it was like being six all over again. The storm, the nightmares, the teasing at school. All at once everything attacked her. Her Mother being murdered, the shame of not reporting the crime, being torn away from Willow, all of the shock, all of the pain, all of it came gushing forth in a flash flood of emotional violence. Tara broke down completely in her Mother's reassuring, understanding and, loving arms. Sobbing inconsolably, uncontrollably. She was not aware of sitting down with her Mother but, there they were, on a bench. Tara's Mother rocked her gently back and, forth as Tara was still six years of age. It was comforting to Tara and, not at the same time. It also reminded Tara of when Willow would rock her when Tara woke up from a nightmare. Or, when Willow would and Tara would rock Willow in the same as Tara's Mother was doing now. Tara took what little comfort she could out of the old familiar gesture. It took a few minutes for Tara to come back to herself once again and, all the while her Mother cooed soothingly to her.

"Shshsh. Let em all go. All of those negative things inside of you. Let em all go baby girl, pretty girl, my girl."

Tara sniffled and managed to choke out, "U-u-ugly bad birds."

"Yes, that's right. Let em all take to wing as if they were all nothin but a bunch of ugly, bad, birds." Tara's Mother said stressing the words ugly bad birds. After that it all became a bit easier for Tara. She gasped a few times then wiped her nose on the back of her hand.

"I love you Mom a-a-and, I've m-m-missed y-you." Tara's stutter was slowing down now also. "I have some things I need to tell you Mom, important things."

"And I you Tare bear."

That was a childhood nick name for Tara of which her Mother had used all of the time then, when she was most upset then, it had faded nearly completely. To Tara though it was like an old friend come back after a long and difficult journey. She liked the name, she'd have to tell Willow about it and, so much more. "Oh? Okay." Tara was smiling but at that moment, the Goddess strode forward.

"I am sorry but, we have no time left. Things are getting bad down on Earth. Every single Hell mouth has been opened. I have a plan but, we must see to this trial first." The Goddess said all of this very fast. So fast that Tara almost didn't catch what the Goddess had said, almost.

"What about Willow?" It was still painful to say Willow's name for Tara but, with her Mother it was getting a bit easier. Tara Missed Willow so badly that it actually hurt her. Tara had read about this in certain books. She knew that for a soul to hurt after either he or, she had been ripped away from the world of life, was a top level primal power. It didn't surprise Tara though in the least. For there was no force that which could come close to matching the power of true love... none.

The goddess just gave Tara a pained, wincing glance for a moment then turned and shouted to the room at large. "Everybody! We must proceed! Now!" The Goddess waved her arms as if she were hoping to wave down a jet properly so it did not crash into the courtroom. This would not matter as everybody here was either dead or, a god but, that is how it looked. As they had nothing but time, which they did as there was no such thing as time up here, the robed beings sat. They were all grumbling about being here as the Goddess took the high seat. "The accused?" The Goddess called as the double doors burst open and, in came, the accused.

"We caught him." The being on the right said bored beyond belief.

"Took us a bit because he fled then fought us." The being on the left said both bored and, a bit angry. The one on the left had do all of the catching and, he was far from pleased about the fact.

Osiris hung between the two angles as they lugged him over to the front of the huge room. Osiris was letting everybody know just how much he was not happy to be there either. Osiris was spewing for oaths and, spells as he was tossed roughly onto the accused bench. The process worked thus. On the occasion that a God was accused of one thing or another, not such a rare event after all, the accuser seated his or, herself on to the top seat. This was because there was not just one God whom commanded the rest. All of the Gods took votes on punishment and, the accused received anything from a thousand years in a prison realm to, death. You killed a God by killing their believers. The last time a God was sentenced to death, an entire city had been buried under ash. The God was chained to a pillar so that all of his dead believers could see him as they marched past him. To the humans seeing was believing and not the other way around. The God died once the final person had marched past. The God of that volcano had upset another God by trying to his Brother whom had called a trial. The Goddess did not know how Osiris was going to be punished as all of the Gods also voted upon the penitence received by the accused. This kept things civil before the next screw up happened and, they all ended up right back here once again. "Is everybody assembled?" The Goddess asked looking around to see Tara, Joyce Summers and, Tara's Mother on the same bench they had sat on after entering this hall, to the accused chained to the accused bench with Angles on either side of him, to all of the Gods.

From the Gods there was a joined cry of, "I!" and the trial of Osiris began.

"Angel what are you doing? Put down the big spooky war axe already it's me Lorn." In L.A Angle and Lorn had been getting a lot of...business. They had traced the cause of it to here, Cleveland Ohio. They had left the others Gunn and his gang in charge along with Faith. He knew though that she would flake and go to Sunnydale. Sunnydale was, in Faith's mind the most jazzed up Hell mouth ever.

"Nah. I'd rather be where with b. You know, where the real sitches go down. Not in feakin cleavage Oh look I'm a ho. boring!"

Angle had remembered her saying this and so, she had been true to her word and left them, he'd checked back at the hotel via a pay phone. Fred had answered and, she had told Angle as much about a half an hour ago. Cleveland was alive with vampires, demons and, dark magic. Angle lowered the axe. Just as he did so, a spear cast from another demon of some kind or another hit Lorn in the chest. The demon fled, Angle went after the demon knowing that Lorn was dead. Angle had no time to mourn Lorn as he first chased the demon whom had killed Lorn down, killing it. Then, found himself in a fight with a dozen vampires around another corner. After that, the world went red with fire. A fire fiend had joined the fray. "Awww! What the hell?!", he raged. Angle slashed, ducked, dived to avoid the flames, and, swore a lot and loudly. He was fighting with a sword in each hand and, he was in his true vampire form. Even at that though he was only one now that Lorn was dead. Only one so-called champion against how many of the forces of darkness? Realizing that he was after all out classed he did the only thing that made sense, he ran. He would keep running until he got to where he was going, Sunnydale. Let people stop and stare at a man running full out down the highway with a sword in each hand. He lucked out as he spotted a jeep and, pizza boy about to get back into it. "Hey you!" Angle shouted.

"Who me?" The pizza boy looked confused.

"I need to borrow your jeep." Angle said as fast as he could. The vampires were still coming after and, the fire fiend. "there are some demons after me let me borrow your jeep and, you need to come too."

"Uh...no way man." The pizza boy looked about eighteen and, a bit stoned.

Angle grabbed the keys and, threw the now screaming pizza boy into the jeep and they sped away. They still had the vampires on their tale and, the fire fiend. Angle wished that he could have been more polite but, he knew that whatever this was, this was bigger than one human... much. Why had the Cleveland Hell mouth opened up? Angle also knew that he had to get to Buffy.

As if she were still a little girl Tara sat and held her Mothers hand as the trial began. Ms Summers and , Tara's han't been introduced yet. Tara did that now as the three of them watched the Gods settle into their seats. "Mom this is Joyce Summers, she's a friend of mine. Ms. Summers this is my Mother, Fea Benson." Tara said this turning to first one woman then the other. Ms Summers and, her Mother smiled at each other amicably. Tara's Mother had the same blonde hair and, blue eyes she did. Tara was proud of her Mother and, always had been then, when Tara was seventeen, she had lost her Mother. Tara thought that she would never her Mother again yet, here her Mother was. Tara smiled at her Mother whom smiled back.

"Fea?" Ms Summers asked interestedly.

"Yes it was my great Grandmother's name. My Mother's name was Tara so, we have another Tara. My Grandmother's name was Althea." Tara's Mother rattled all of this off very fast as the Goddess called order. Tara remembered Grandmother Althea. Tara thought that she must be the only one in the world whom had a Grandmother Al, as she liked to be called, Tara stifled a giggle. Tara's Mother smiled remembering the same thing no doubt. Tara sat up straight and faced front. Bang! Went the gavel again.

"Order in the court of the Gods please!" The Goddess shouted and, eventually, everybody settled down. Tara stopped her giggling and, the Gods stopped their babbling and, bickering. The God or, Goddess acted as the Judge, the other Gods as the jury and, all of them via their vote, the executioners. "Osiris Keeper Of The Gates you stand accused, my myself, of violating the sanctity of my dominion." The Goddess's voice rang with authority and, with a bit of rage as well. "You violated also the sanctity of a bonded Wiccan's union. The accords of the Shadow guild state that in the event that a bonded one is taken, their Deity is called forth by you. I was to come forth and consult with you and, henceforth we were to decide weather or, not one, Tara Macaly, was to be brought back to the land of the living. I can certainly see your point however. One, Willow Rosenberg, was in violation of the laws of that which are natural. This was as she had attempted and, succeeded in, bringing a dead Slayer one, Buffy Summers, back to Earth." However, you called me not forth then either. Nor did you call forth the White God which you should have done. Both of us were to be alerted of these events. You did not alert us...why?"

"I am sick and tired of people demanding things of me. I am not a common mule. Willow Rosenberg summoned me forth once too often. It is set in the laws of death as well. All whom pass from the land of the living are Death's to deal with. If they die of unnatural causes, murder, an accident then some came be revived. Buffy Summers' death was not of natural causes so, I let her through. Tara Maclay's was because it was not of magical origins. Osiris sounded defiant and, it sounded as if he were going to stay that way until the bitter end.

"A clumsy loophole only Osiris." The Goddess sounded more angry now and, stern. "These tow particular Wiccans are bonded ones and, you know that they enjoy certain benefits. These should not be the only reason however, the fact remains. If two people truly love each other, that is rare. I will explain it to you once again shall I? Two Wiccans should join their power in some way, it must become one. Either via a life threatening event or, via sexual action."

"Ooooh." Tara mumbled as her face went a shade of bubble gum pink. "Well, now that it is out there anyway, uh, Mom, I have something I can't wait to tell you anymore.

"What is it my girl?" Tara's Mother asked Tara whom looked bemused.

"I have fallen utterly in love with another Wiccan and, we have met...uh, oh b-b-b-boy...both of those particular requirements. A girl Wiccan." Tara said this so nervously that she had stuttered yet again. Tara's Mother mouthed wordlessly at Tara. It were as if Tara's Mother was a flabbergasted fish whom, had been swimming about contentedly until suddenly she had discovered, that all of the water had vanished.

"I don't think that we should be speaking right now, those Gods are looking at us." Ms. Summers whispered to both Tara and, Fea urgently. The Gods were gazing over here, all of them. As Fea sill looked as though she had been smacked on the back of her head with a twenty pound skillet. The three of fell silent once more.

"Being said, Osiris I judge you guilty of these violations. Do you have a counter to these claims?" The Goddess looked even more angry now and, her gavel was poised over the podium.

"I stand by what I said. The girl was not involved in a magical duel or, slain by a spell, she was fair game. As for the other, she did not die, she was slain and, not only that but, she was killed with magic. Natural as far as I am concerned." Osiris said his chin up sneering now at the Goddess, the wrong thing to do.

"You know that is not what we meant when we set those laws as bound!" The Goddess shouted almost spitting with anger now. "You violated the laws of nature, me and, you did so out of sheer annoyance and, spite." A Slayer is a Slayer. She slays and, in the end, she is slain. That is the natural order. Bonded Wiccan are to be protected by death within limits. You are no longer The Keeper Of The Gates. You will spend the rest of Earth's life cycle in a Hell dimension. Does anybody hold grounds for disagreement?"

Zeus, the King of the Greek Gods, spoke up. "I am sorry but, you do not expect us to appoint Hades to watch over the Gates Of Death? He has other duties. It may be best to place Osiris under probation in the stead of prison? Zeus boomed sounding both authoritative and, hesitant all at once some how.

"Trust me Zeus. I expect not for any of the Greeks to help in this, you do have other things to get on with." But it sounded like the Goddess was mocking Zeus instead of understanding him. "_It has always been common knowledge that the Greeks have always been lazy.", _ The Goddess thought to herself bitterly. She knew that the Greeks were only attempting to get out of a bit of extra work.

"I won't go anywhere you can't afford to look for another Gatekeeper." Osiris mocked.

"Set?" The Goddess called another God forward. Set was Osiris's Brother and, Set was looking grim indeed. He shook his head as he spoke to the court at large. "We all know that to...uh...tread upon each others toes is a grievous wrong. Oh we can cheat on each other and, even go to war against one another however, to interfere with the way of a fellow God is an act that which threatens the order of...uh...things, as a whole. This is why I told them where you were Osiris." While Set looked regretful, Osiris looked as if he were ready to explode. Set had used smaller words so that Tara, Joyce and, Fea could understand him, they all had. It was a testament to how grave the situation was that no God spoke further and, they had allowed three souls to witness this trial. They had all even adorned human forms so it would be easier on the three.

"I warned you earlier Osiris and, you knew the nature of the laws. You have let the titans loose, slip through and, since they are back the Earth is in even larger danger. Well, no more so than it already has been thanks to Black Willow." The Greek Gods sat up all at once. They were now all at full attention. "There is much we must speak of. I can see what is happening right now concerning all of my Wiccans. They are all preforming the great gathering. Seeking out potential slayers and, Wiccans in training. We must hold a war council to create some form of a battle plan against the titans. Fallen are loose also White God. As I have said, we are at war. Osiris since all of this is the fault of yours, your sentence is finalized. You will spend the rest of Earth's life cycle in a locked hell pool." The Goddess spoke grimly as Osiris was lead from the chamber toward his new prison. "The Oblivion has been called by a dark sorceress whom, has it's power and, is now black." Gasps went up all around the vast court chamber form all of the Gods.

"Say it is not so!" Boomed the White God in shock.

"Oh it is. Obviously we cannot act directly only indirectly. However, we must come up with a plan to combat this issue. I do believe that I have the start of one but, I must have the other parts to it or, it will all be for not." All of the Gods stood as one. Osiris was gone now and it was time things moved along. "Lazerus, forward please!" The Goddess shouted towards the back of the room. "Not a God but, one of the most powerful necromancers in Earth's history." The Goddess said in a final sort of way. A soul came forward shyly. He was a thin man clad in a white robe tied with a golden woven belt.

"Yes oh Goddess?"

"Yes you are speaking English. This way we can all understand each other more readily." The Goddess said as the young man jumped obviously taken-a-back and, confused as to why he was speaking English instead of his native Egyptian.

"A human?!" Set asked outraged. "You said nothing about a human-"

"That will do Set and, yes. You know the laws as long as I am in this seat Set, my word is final." The Goddess raised her hands and, there was a flash of white light. "I name you the Gatekeeper of...death. You are the next best thing to a God, a demigod." The Goddess gazed around the room grimly. "Are there any other questions?" Everybody shook their heads, they knew the ancient laws. "Lazerus, we have discussed this appointment and, you have seen how we punish though entities whom violate them. Remember it." Lazorus nodded once and, with another flash of white light, he was gone. "We have a new Gatekeeper whom will govern his position in the proper manner. I am certain of it. Now, on to things that which concern us most."

They reappeared far, far up in the sky over a small city just outside of Moscow Russia. Before they had taken off, Black Willow had robed herself in a black, cracked and, charred empty shell of Xander's skin. Black Willow's hair and even vanes were all black. Her Eyes even glowed purple. The glowing purple eyes would seem out of place but, White Willow knew why. They were both powerful spirit aspects of the same being, a Wiccan. White Willow's eyes glowed green. What color was what people called a black light? Obviously, purple and that was the color of that empty gaze of Black Willow. "In the name of the shadow of the moon, what fires sears!" Black Willow yelled in Latin. Her fingers splayed and, hands out to her sides. As one, every building, man, woman, child, plant and, animal in the entire city did not just burst into flame...they were flame, every last one. White Willow tried to extinguish the flames, to save tens of thousands of lives. However, she could not. Black Willow was shielding her efforts to do so. In moments all was still, was dead.

"Oh no." White Willow whispered in shock and, dismay as she gazed down upon the the ash desert that was now the ghost of a thriving city. White Willow had never felt so helpless. White thought spoke to Black Willow. _"I don't know how, but I will make you pay for this...this I vow upon Tara's honer."_ Black Willow disappeared. White Willow knew that there was only one place where she might be able to come up with a plan. White Willow gave the dead city a tear then, vanished herself.

"I understand that I have no authority over you, my fellow deities however, My advice would be to man all battle stations!" The Goddess shouted this over the din of the departing other Gods.

"Sounds wise." An Old African God said. We shall do so and, at once."

"Please also note that the Earth itself is in mortal peril. Remember, how does one kill a deity? By slaying their believers. Black Willow is a venom which will be the doom of us all it we do act to prevent it." The Goddess said grimly. Power for Power she has as much as a God. If she comes up here kill Black Willow on sight. Again, she is armed and deadly." All of the Gods nodded the whole of the time that the Goddess was speaking. "Fea, Joyce, Tara, I need you. This is where you become a vital first part of my plan. I cannot act alone in this, none of us can, we must act indirectly through you Tara, I am so very sorry."

"We are here, what can we do?" Tara asked as her Mother and, Ms. Summers nodded as one on either side of Tara. Tara's Mother still looked stunned.

"You are a lesbian? As was I until we both decided we wanted children."

"Mom I am sorry but we need to help- Wait...what?" Tara asked stopping in her tracks starring at her Mother. Now it was Tara's turn to be the fish.

As the Gods filed out of the court chamber the Goddess walked over towards Tara, Joyce and, Fea. The latter three standing up in respect for the Goddess. All of the rest of the Gods speaking to the Goddess as they walked out. They looked as if they were indeed going to make ready for battle, grim tidings indeed. At last the other Gods were gone and, the Goddess turned towards the three women. "Now, as I have said, we deities cannot act directly. We can only act indirectly through mortals. The other Gods are readying themselves for battle lest the struggle finds them up here some how. Tara I must ask you something."

"What is it? Can we help because we will, all of us. Right guys?" Tara asked Fea and, Joyce whom nodded as one. Tara nodded also.

"Can you talk to Dark Willow? Oh and, Joyce will just be here for support for Buffy when the balance is restored, when Buffy dies for the final time that is."

"Well, that's comforting." Joyce said sardonically. The Goddess smile sadly.

"I understand. You see Tara it was no happenstance which brought you, Joyce and, your Mother together. How long do you think it would take before you would have joined her? Out of everybody here I mean."

"I-I I don't know, long, I guess." Tara said tears again in her voice. The same tears were in Fea's eyes as well.

"Then, you see that I needed your help. That is why you are both here. All of the Gods are going to die and, Death itself will descend into chaos. There will be no authority to govern the final process. That is of course if...and I do mean if...we cannot stop Black Willow. Whom, will slaughter every living thing in every dimension that exists. The entire physical cosmic design will be destroyed by this creature. Until Black Willow accomplishes this task, she will not cease killing."

"Oooh." Tara said lamely. "S-s-s-s-so what can I-I do?" Tara could not stop crying because she could only think of Willow's plight. Tara idly thought, "_How did we get here. Me and, my love, my bonded one. We had so many happy times. How has it all come down to this?"_ Tara chided herself to stop dwelling in the past. If Tara was weak it would not help Willow at all. She would not be able to bring Willow back again. Tara resolved right then and, there that she would bring Willow back again...no matter the cost.

"Via magic I will get in contact with the other Gods and, make certain that the realm of the dead, at least, will not be able to be breached in any way. All of us Gods will make ready for battle and, we will do what we can for the Earth. I am about to do that right now by sending you Tara and, you Fea...back to Earth."

Tara and, her Mother exchanged grins. It were as if they were both best friends in High-school, instead of a dead Mother and, Daughter, and the boy for whom they both shared a soft spot had noticed them. "Great, when do we return Goddess?" Tara asked excitedly, her tears now banished.

"First I must inform you of a few facts." The goddess said as Tara and, Fea's faces fell slightly and, Joyce looked awkward. Firstly, the demon temple or, the temple of Morgana...wasn't. It is our best kept secret and, it was not in any of the magical texts. Dark Willow learned of the temple's location however, did not learn of it's true nature. Instead, it is a place that lives between the world of life and, that of death. It is called...The Fortress Of The Gods. It was powerful magical construct that which housed all of the power of every dark force ever to have been bested in battle. Every Wiccan knows of it's being there but, only as an innocent temple. All Wiccans are expressly forbidden from tampering with the temple for you see, there is one flaw in it's design. The energy took on a form of it's own long ago and, has become more and, more powerful over the millennia. You see, every time something is slain via a Slayer, this force of evil grows ever more powerful. Until it has grown into what it is today, in the modern era...an unstoppable force. For a Slayer at any rate." Dark Willow wanting to spare the world of it's pain she summoned the power three times and, three is the ultimate summoning number. She did not mean to have her soul consumed by, what we Gods call the, Heart Of Oblivion but, thus is the situation."

"So, your telling me that it is not hopeless but nearly. Otherwise you would not have called us all together?" Tara asked the Goddess in a polite and, puzzled sort of voice.

"You are no fool Tara Maclay. Yes. to all of this bad there is some good mixed in. For one, What Giles did was bigger and, more effective than even he knows.

"What do you mean? Joyce asked.

"Giles borrowed white from a powerful coven in Devin and, set himself up to have it stolen from him by Dark Willow. It acted as a hook and drew out to final spark of humanity left within Dark Willow. He knew that to be dark, one must possess some sort of harsh emotion and, emotion drives on the darkness. This was quite wise of Giles. Pain, grief or, any sort of anguish really, is what I mean. Dark Willow is being held prisoner within her own soul by the Heart Of Oblivion. However, just as strong though now, is that white magic or, humane side of Willow Rosenberg. This white side sickened Black Willow and, so, it spat the good part out. They are now a whole split into two different aspects of Willow Rosenberg's soul. We have the black and, we have the white. Neither dares to kill the other because they are tethered to one another. They are a whole split down the middle, you see? They will meet in combat but, it will be more like White Willow is trying not to kill Black Willow because of her nature and, Black Willow dare not kill White Willow until the task of killing all else is done." Tara you must seek a medium and, that would be your Mother's best friend whom is a Witch from the Devin coven."

In shock Tara blinked at her Mother whom nodded. "It is true, her name is Sky, the Daughter and, the Mother's name is Amber." Fea said calmly. It was Tara's turn to be shocked.

"She was the one, your love?" Tara asked her Mother in a soft voice smiling shyly. Tara's Mother nodded smiling herself.

"Yes. Amber Springer and, Fea Benson were a couple through their high-school and, collage years." We were both Wiccans and, one day we decided to have children so we broke up and, kept a tight friendship after that. She married a good and, loving man from England and, I well, I married an ass." Fea Benson finished lamely.

"We really should get going you know." The goddess said smiling a bit herself. The three women nodded as they all knew what would happen if they did not hurry. "The path back to Earth is a long one and, it will take you about two Earth days to get back."

"What?!" Tara and,her Mother shouted as one.

"We best not doddle then agreed?" The Goddess asked and, again there were nods all around.

"Mom? Who did Amber marry?" Tara asked tentatively as they hurried out of the double court chamber doors and, towards the path.

"A man named Lional Dobbs whom is a Watcher and, whom has a niece. She is a potential Slayer." Tara's Mother replied wistfully.

"Mom?" Tara asked.

"Tara?" Tara's Mother asked right back. Tara smiled. It was so good to see her Mother whom had died when Tara had been seventeen.

"What's his Niece's name, curious is all. I wanna know more about you and, your life."

Tara's Mother took up Tara's hand gently and kissed it. "Her name, I think, is Vikka. Her family is from Iceland and, they don't really see a lot of each other."

"Mom?" Tara asked.

"Yes Tara?"

"I love you."

"And, I love you too Tara beara."

"I am about to give ourselves a bit of help, hold on." The Goddess said blandly. There was a flash of golden light and then, they were standing at the mouth of a covered bridge. "Please get to Sky, the Medium, as fast as you can Tara. This way we Gods can restrain The Heart Of Oblivion. We would rather not harm Dark Willow as she is the aspect of Willow Rosenberg's soul as is, the white."

"Please tell Buffy that I love her and, that I am waiting right here for her." Joyce said crying and, looking utterly lost. Tara knew that feeling all too well. Tara hugged Joyce as did Fea, though shyly.

"We Will Ms Summers, we will." Tara whispered gently to Ms. Summers. Tara, followed by her Mother, stepped on to the pathway. The Goddess's voice floated to them through all of the bright light, that which now surrounded them.

"Remember, all of you powers will be at your full command as Witches. Say something powerful to convince Dark Willow to fight back against The Heart Of Oblivion."

"Thank you Goddess!" Tara shouted back but, with another flash of the gold light, both the Goddess and, Ms. Summers was gone. They had not heard Tara's shout, she knew. They had emerged in a white spiraling sort of cloud funnel. Much like a large white tornado funnel yet, different and, it was vast. The Goddess had not been joking about the two days getting there after all. They had to hurry. Tara was thrilled to see Willow once again yet that was tempered by here fear. All of the what coulds flooded int Tara's mind. What could happen is they could loose and, the world would be lost. Not only the Earth but everything. More were there also but, there was the knowledge that Tara had. The covered bridge had given her an idea as far as what to say to convince her Willow. Tara also knew that they would be trapped within their spirit forms however, they could breach certain elements and, punch though to effect the world of life. This is why they needed Sky. Things were happening very fast indeed now. Tara knew that all out warfare would soon commence. She could only hope that, in the end, they were not too late. If they were fast too, they wouldn't be.

Chapter 6: Seven Slayers:

"Dawn, you help me cut up the vegetables, Vikka would you help with the meat? Everybody has washed up before they touched the food yea?. Nods all around. "Alright then." Buffy said brightly. "Lets get ready to make tacos." Everybody now set to work in the crowded kitchen. Giles was helping set the table with the two Witches and, Faith was with Johnathan and, Andrew in the living-room. They were watching Doctor Who or, some nonsense there of. Upstairs Dobbs was being help by Anya by bringing down more chairs from the attic. Drusilla had been tied up by Spike and taken to the basement. Spike would be staying down there to keep an eye on her. It took both Buffy and, Faith to restrain Vikka from killing Drusilla. Vikka was strong, but the question was, just how strong was Vikka? Vikka had lifted Spike almost like the weighed nothing at all. Spike had gone down to keep an eye on Drusilla and, the thought that kept disturbing her train of thought was the fact that he had said, "Come on my sexy little minx. We're going to play a nice kinky sex game called...end of the world.". that was creepy. Buffy spun when a finger tapped her on the shoulder her large knife at the ready. "Wha?!" She gasped in surprise. She was about to plunge it into her attacker when he shouted.

"Buffy what are you doing?! Good Lord!" It was a surprised and, shocked Giles.

"Well...you see...it's not really a good time to go all British ninja around here Giles. House full of Slayers and, all. Hint, hint." Buffy responded attempting to get her own breath back. Giles polished his glasses on his freshly laundered shirt with dignity. "That's quite alright I know that you did not mean to, uh, impale me. I am sorry for sneaking up on you.

"It's alright Giles what's up?" Buffy asked putting the very dangerous knife down on the counter.

"Well, if you can manage to not kill me before the strawberry short cake, I only wished to convey the fact that there will be a meeting during that time. We simply must have a war counsel meeting if, what the seer says will come to pass turns out to be accurate, that is."

"I agree, we need to know what to expect. Buffy replied. What does she say will happen?"

"Uh, afterwards Buffy, not now. She wanted to tell you via her words alone."

"Well, okay." Buffy said shrugging her shoulders as Giles went back into the dinning room.

"What did Giles want?" Dawn asked Buffy as Dawn returned from the fridge getting more unions.

"Oh, he just wants to talk to me." Buffy told her little Sister.

"Nobody tells me anything." Dawn muttered to herself sulkily. The stupid onions made them both cry as Vikka appeared next to Buffy.

"I just cooked the meat. Sky helped me a little."

"Hey you! I helped you alottle!" Sky shouted over the now sizzling meat over on the stove. Again, Vikka spoke in good English but, not really fluent just yet. Vikka's English was still broken up quite a bit.

Vikka grinned as she called back, "Yeah, oh sure, you were good at burning the water!" Vikka yelled in a playfully sardonic tone.

"Oh, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"Buffy?" Vikka now abandoning a bit of her laughter and adopting an expression of utter focus.

"Yeah Vikka?" Buffy knew what was coming. Vikka didn't when people helped her with words. She would rather say them herself, if she could. So, Buffy waited patiently as she chipped more of the dumb onions.

"Could you tell me please...uh...where the um...stuff is?" Vikka said in a slow, measured tone. That tone almost screamed I am trying very hard to figure this out. Please do not help me though.

"You asked me to push you Vikka so, I'm going to. What stuff? What do you need? Buffy knew perfectly well what it was that Vikka needed, taco seasoning. Buffy felt absurdly as if she were in a really bad fifties Gangster film. Or, a Humphrey Bogart film. She could here, _ "Whah'sh thah shtuff shweetaaaaaht?". _in her head. After all, Vikka did sort of sound like a rookie Gangster with a speech impediment. Buffy tried to hold it in, she really did. There Vikka stood in her black armor, showered and, smelling of Dawn's watermelon body wash, looking confused as if she were a retarded rat attempting to gain the exit of a three walled maze and, Buffy still tried to hold it all in. The rat though found the cheese and, Vikka's face fell a little.

"Oh I see, you are making... sport, I think... of me."

Buffy came back to herself at once. "Nah." Buffy said now starting on the lettuce as Dawn started on the tomatoes.

"No? Vikka asked. Obviously not believing a word of it. "Then why is you face bouncing up and, down as if you about to have a fit?"

"Your face you mean. Buffy said sobering at long last.

"Yes... your face. Vikka said correcting herself.

Always remember the word your Vikka, it helps with English grammar.

"Gramma? Is that not what elder people are over here?" Vikka asked.

"The word you are looking for is, seasoning Vikka." Buffy said ignoring the question. Buffy felt guilty about laughing at Vikka. Vikka couldn't help it if she grew up in some other place. Her Mother would have been ashamed of her for doing that. Her Mother would have told those very words in fact. Woah. Where did thoughts of her Mother come into the picture? "Here you go Vikka. My sense of humor sucks is all." Vikka took the packet of seasoning mix for the tacos and, walked back towards Sky.

"It is...fine Buffy." Vikka said half way back to the stove.

"Buffy you okay?" Dawn asked her as Buffy took a deep purging breath.

"Yeah Dawn, I'm fine. Now. Those retarded onions." Buffy knew that Dawn did not believe her but, Dawn didn't ask and, Buffy didn't tell Dawn what had past in her thoughts. It was little wonder why Dawn hadn't asked Buffy anything. For the tomato had exploded all over front. Dawn's powder blue tank top was now stained pink with tomato juice.

"ARGH!" Buffy help me!" Buffy abandoned her garnish goolosh, she wasn't very good at slicing up heads of lettuce, and hurried over to help an now angry Dawn with the offending tomato. This was turning out to be an odd day. First the sun was gone then, they had met new people up near a temple from which all hell was supposed to rain down but, nothing aside from a few demons escaping had happened so far then, they topped it all off with coming home to find Faith in the living-room. Not only that but Faith had Johnathan and, Andrew with her. They were two of the three men whom had tried to kill the Slayer for fame or, power or, what ever. Didn't the idiots know that another Slayer would be called. Now they were in the same house with four of them. Buffy had wasted no time in telling everybody what hap happened. What they did to her and, to Tara. She had done it as a warning. Now, Faith had captured the two and, they were under her watchful eye in the living-room under the pretense of watching Doctor Who. Buffy had two vampires in the basement and, her house was full of people whom she did know aside from Anya, Giles and, Dawn. Oh and, Spike, she never counted him. After picking up things for tacos at the supermarket they had all come back home. Well, it was she, Giles Dobbs and, Vikka whom had gone. At last after the water was added to the taco mix and, it was stirred, there was a shout from Sky.

"Grab your grub!" Apparently Sky had fallen in love with that saying as soon as she heard somebody say just this to his children at a fast food joint.

"Giles please go down stairs and, make sure that the end of the world hasn't started." Buffy called to Giles. He walked in the kitchen.

"The what? Oh no right. The sex game. I completely understand, yes I shall do so straight away." Giles said as he turned and strode from the kitchen toward the basement door. Giles need not have done so. Drusilla casually walked through the door as Giles opened it. Spike right behind her, both were ginning. They strode as one through to the dinning room. Buffy and, Giles were right on their heels.

"Bloody like hell you'll lock us both in that basement. I know what you trying to do" Spike said like a two year old whom had not gotten his way in a candy shop.

"Yeah. "I'm not some naughty little puppy dog to be locked all up in a cage." Drusilla said in the same dreamy slow quality as ever.

"Fine." Buffy said before anybody could say anything, as they were all in the dinning room now. "Sit and, shut up." Vikka was just there suddenly and, silently.

"Do one thing wrongly, and, I will have your head on the end of my pike...vampiress." Vikka stated in a low growl to match a rabid dogs. "Just one." Though Vikka had spoken in her native language, she nevertheless got her point across. Drusilla froze as she now had Vikka's knife to her throat and, it was obvious that Drusilla was terrified. Drusilla gave one tiny nod against Vikka's armored chest and winced as Vikka dug harder into Drusilla's throat with the long knife. "You have no soul, you are fair, I can kill you without breaking any of the new guidelines "I give you but this one warning, one false flinch and I...end you." Everybody heard each word and, knew it to be the truth. This time the pause in Vikka's speech pattern was not from lack of knowledge but for emphasis. She had spoken in English once again and, it was a subdued taco dinner after that. Buffy threw a carrot at Spike because he kept winning about how vampires could still taste.

"Well, it is time for pumpkin pie and, strawberry short cake then." Giles said as he pet his belly and, Vikka let out a loud belch.

"What?" Vikka asked as everybody whom were all looked at her with raised eyebrows. "It is custom in my country. It is way of giving back to...cock."

"You mean, cook, Vikka." Dobbs whispered in Vikka's ear. Cock is another word for rooster or, it can be slang for-"

"Gosh where's that pie or, cake or, something." Buffy shouted. "Anything would be good right now." Buffy yelled into the kitchen. "I'll go see where Giles is." Buffy said standing and marched into the kitchen. Buffy also tugged along a giggling Dawn. Faith came in right behind Buffy and, Dawn and, Dawn was not the only amused by the unintentional antics of their over seas guest.

"No really B most entertaining. First we take prisoners, a felon shows up, me, and then, we have a belching cock at the table. Oh and, I had to watch four hours of Doctor Who with two nerds who nearly killed me on the way here. Everything's all five by five." Faith said in that sexy sardonic tone of which she always carried with her. "Drusilla and, me have found that we have some things in common." Faith said.

"Oh well, here the uh, pie. Giles said as he pulled it out with whipped cream and, Dawn bounced out of the kitchen with it.

"I can have my pie." Dawn sang. This pronouncement was met with applause from somebody, probably Sky. Giles smiled to himself.

"She forgot the whipped cream and, the ice cream. I will bring them out then. Giles said awkwardly as Faith and, Buffy were looking daggers at one another. "Please try not to uh, kill each other won't you?." Giles asked as he walked quickly from the room. Now Buffy's became double edged swords.

"What are doin here Faith?" Buffy asked harshly.

"You tried to kill me B. And, I don't to kindly to that little factoid."

"So what? Live with it." Buffy growled.

"Clever but, I know you been boinkin a vamp round here, he told me."

"Enough with the head games Faith, what do ya want from me, huh? What? Lets just duel it out to the death outside right now."

"To easy lemon peasey. Besides you know that you need me, if I were to lose who'd ya have to watch your back?

"Now I have Vikka and, Hope and, other people who I love. Who do you have Faith? I'll answer that one for ya. No one."

"Hope's blind and, Vikka's a loose cannon. Anybody can see that. You are really down to zero too."

"Either tell me what you want or, I won't stop with a coma this time Faith."

"This town's seen quite a few fireworks displays. Well, the grand fanale's about to go down, big time."

"Your point Faith. I mean it...now."

"Alright. Faith had dropped her casual seductive I don't care manner now. She sounded, could it possibly be, a little afraid? "I know that what to the vanilla. You remember that night we staked the dude in the, I like to feel important but nobody loves me anyway and, that's why my wife's cheatin on me get up?

"I will never forget killing an innocent Faith." Faith however, was not listening.

"When I jumped the hospital I went to prison, told em all it was me who killed the dude. Then I jacked myself form there cause I heard that weird crap's goin down there now too B."

"What crap?" Buffy asked now intent upon Faith's every word unlike before.

"Bodies turning up and, I know that they were vamp killings. A bunch of em got into the woman's prison where I was drawn to me I guess, anyway the wasted a bunch of em B." Faith was talking very fast now. "I killed em all then came here. I mean, come on B we gotta fight this thing together right?"

No, it was there alright. Faith was petrified of something however, it was not the fight. It was that if she was going to die she wanted her chance to balance the scales. "Ah." Buffy said.

"Nothin can bring em back but we can do other good right B?" Faith seemed desperate now. Buffy savored the moment for a bit.

"I mean, we won't ever best buds after everything, I can't but your in."

"I'm in? What are we the save the world club? Like I give a damn." Buffy smiled because she had seen a flicker of gratitude in Faith.

"Sure whatever Faith. Here bring the these strawberries while bring the cakes." Buffy tired to hand them to Faith but, she sneered.

"Heh. What am I, a girl scout? You bring em." Faith marched back into the dinning room.

"_You changed Faith, I can see it. I can see good in you after all." _Buffy thought to herself with conviction. Carrying the tray of cakes and, the strawberries, Buffy went back into the dinning room right behind Faith.

At around eight thirty there came a knocking upon the front door.

"That is the door." The Seer said to nobody in particular. Though not as if she wanted to point this out for, it was more as if she were afraid of the door. As if the door might give Seer a venomous and, fatal bite if she answered it. The knock came again even more, frantic somehow now. Nobody moved, from either the dinning room table or, the living room, where Star Trek was now on. Every light in the house was on, everybody was, until the knock talking. The lights went out. T.V, lights, everything. The entire house was suddenly pitch black. As it was dark outside at this time of night, one was unable to see one's hand in front of their own face. They could only feel that it was there. Vikka drew her sword. The sound first jumped everybody but all relaxed once again when they realized what the sound was. Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock. The knocks came again. The night was clear so there was no real reason why all should have gone black all of a sudden. No storm, no work being done, nothing. For a few moments there was just silence.

"I will get it." Vikka's low, menacing voice floated to everybody else through the utter blackness. Her voice sounded as if she were eager for a battle. Clomp, clomp, clomp, clomp went Vikka's armored boots upon the hard wood flooring of the front hall as she approached the front door. Crash! Everybody jumped. Vikka had knocked over the lamp that had only a moment before stood upon a small table by the front door. She paused to employ a few choice swear at the lamp then, she opened the front door.

"Hey, why it is all dark in you h- Ouch!" Clang! Bang! Thump! Crash! Thud thud thud thud! Clang! Thud! Scuffle, Scuffle!

Shing! Went sound of Vikka's sword being returned to it's scabbard. She dragged the unknown and, by the sound of it very unfortunate, party back into the dinning room. Candles were light and, so were a few flashlights. Another party walked into the room and, Vikka promptly knocked him out as well. The two parties turned out to be a confused, stoned and, frightened looking pizza boy. The second turned out to be Angle all beat to hell. "I did not do all of that." Vikka insisted. "I just hit him on the head."

"Well, now we have to wake them up I know Angle. He is another vampire with a soul. Your trouble now."

"No I am not Buffy. As long as I don't kill a vampire with a soul, I can beat them as much as I please."

"Here I will slap him to bring him back." Smack! Smack! A forehand and, a backhand for each side of Angle's face, with the armored glove of her right hand.

"Angle woke very slowly. "Ow." Angle mumbled. "What did you attack me for?" Angle asked.

"It is my job, I am a slayer." Angle only looked his confusion at Vikka's words.

"Here, up you get." Giles said to Angle helping the batter vampire to his feet.

"I can see in the dark who the hell are all of these extra people?" Angle asked. What the hell is going on?"

"Which question do you wan us to answer first? Faith asked and, Angle jumped.

"We have almost nothin like you Angle." Buffy said.

"Please, let us first retire to the dinning room then explanations can passed about." Dobbs said to which Giles nodded once.

"I first had to fight my way from L.A to Cleveland, that Hell mouth is opened and, so is this one. I know because me and, pizza boy here, never learned his real name, were chased from Ohio to California. Lorn's dead. All Hell is breaking loose all over the world. What the hell is going on?" Angle asked the group at large.

"All hell is breaking loose. Didn't you hear yourself?" Spike asked pouting. He and, Drusilla were still sitting in there chairs sulking. It had been decided that it would be best to keep them in sight rather than out.

White Willow appeared in the Summers home's front yard. She had been impeded by several nasty occurrences within Sunnaydale proper. White Willow rang the doorbell.

"Manky old duffers." Spike mutter to himself and, to Drusilla. He did not know how she got here or, even where she had come from.

"I think it obvious. We must now coordinate some form of...uerm...battle stratagem." Giles was saying nervously but with iron in his spine.

The Seer spoke next. "I can assure you that we, the Wiccans, all of us world wide, will give as much assistance as we can muster." Ding...dong.

"The Witch is dead." Drusilla sang cheerfully in response to the doorbell ringing.

Giles, Angle, Buffy, Vikka and, two of the Witches all snapped, "Shut up Drusilla!" Vikka added Vampress to her demand.

White Willow heard voices in there somewhere yelling at some one. All of the lights had gone down in California due to the energy of which her and, Dark Willow had given off during their brief battle. It felt odd ringing a doorbell that she had not had to use in so long. She felt it best though because of everything that had happened. If they wanted her to leave, she would. That was, after she had said what she came to say, after she had delivered her warning to her friends.

Ding...dong! There went the bell again. Everybody gazed apprehensively toward the front door. Dawn didn't see what the big deal was to all of this. Well, I guess I'll get it this time." Dawn said pouting herself now.

"Dawn. Not a good idea." Giles said sternly. "Without...uh...accosting them in any way, Vikka you please."

"Yes." She strode once again towards the front of the house as the bell went off again. Ding...dong!

"Uh, unless they give you cause!" Giles called after Vikka.

"She does not understand that much English." Dobbs said reasonably. Dobbs repeated Giles words in Icelandic. to Vikka. Vikka gave Dobbs an affirmative sounding answer.

"They all had seemed to have reached an unspoken agreement. If a demon or, anything came through that door, Buffy would be the last defense for Dawn. Everybody seemed to like Dawn and, with Dobbs and, Vikka being related some how, they all seemed to understand. Buffy was worried about this big, big big bad. Giles had all but insisted that she would not be enough to defeat it. He had grimly told her, Vikka, Faith and, Hope that alone, "They would be as helpless as a cancer victim is against cancer...in the end.", Buffy believed him. They all could hear a halting sort of conversation coming from the front of the house.

White Willow's glowing green eyes nearly popped out of her head. Instead of Buffy, Giles, Dawn or, Anya answering the door it was some one else. It was a tall blonde-haired, blue-eyed beauty whom, looked as if she could have wrestled a half a dozen trolls at once and, come out victorious. This girl wore black battle armor and seemed, judging by the expression on her face, as if she were ready to take on a Mongol Horde. By the way this girl carried herself, she is where all of the smart bets would be placed. The girl threw her long blonde fighter's braid over her left should casually and, glared down at White Willow. Talk about trepidation much? White Willow gazed up at the forbidding figure of the other girl. White Willow was determined to make this deadly looking person become her best friend. "Uh...hi? Nice weapons you have there. The much taller girl only continued to glare down upon White Willow.

"Are you a vampire?" The taller girl asked grimly. It nearly sounded as if she was hoping White Willow was a vampire or, anything else demonic for that matter.

"Uh...No. My name is Willow, I need to speak to the people whom live here, please?" White Willow asked in a hopful voice.

"My name is Vikka." Vikka left it at that as she larger girl lead White Willow down the front hall and, into the dinning room. "Willow." Vikka almost seemed to ask Buffy whom, leaped up and tried to give Willow a hug. Buffy, promptly fell down on her face.

"Ow!" Buffy said as she had gone right though Willow's form.

"Oh. Sorry bout that Buff. Hey Giels! And, Anya, how are ya? Dawn! Hey who are all these people? Faith what the? Spike, Drusilla, Angle? What...huh? Hey!" Willow went from tone to tone. From greeting, to inquiry, to shock then, puzzlement. In short, she sounded like Willow.

"Oh, um, well...Willow we must discuss something, uh, would you sit, uh...please?" Giles asked in a fluttering sort of tone of which, he always had when he was nervous.

"Sure." Willow said shrugging. Buffy got back up again. They all sat down around the table.

"Stop the projecting, you'll loose your power even if you are a ghost. It's Okay, I know who you are. Please?" It was Sky whom spoke gently now. Everybody looked at her.

"I won't." Willow said in the same tone as Sky's. "I have an unlimited source of power, I am white magic though and, not black...like, her." Willow spat the final word as if it tasted of battery acid. Willow went invisible though. "I can see that you are a sensitive." White Willow came back again. I am a ghost, Willow Rosenberg in spirit form. Willow's body is being controlled by Black Willow. She is wearing Xander's skin, as a robe." Every face went white and, confused. According to her, I'm the weak one. I know that it's her. I can see all that she is doing right now and, it is very bad. Giles, I have some serious...no...vital, things I need to tell you. It's why I've come."

The Seer spoke up. "Now hold on. I too need to tell you all something however...it seems I am too late now. Go on then Willow."

Politely ignoring this, Giles spoke to Willow. "What are they Willow, tell us...please."

Willow huffed out a breath. "Can't."

"Uh..what?" Giles asked bemused and, confused.

"Gotta show ya, no time to do otherwise." Everybody looked more confused around the table until, something began to happen. A darkened light bulb unscrewed itself from a fixture above the party's heads. The cover came off and settled upon the table top, dirty dishes moved out it's way. The bulb floated into Willow's outstretched right hand gently. As the bulb stood on its end so that the bulb part faced upwards, Willow smiled. "See, magic can be used for good too now, don't freak out or, anything." Despite Willow's words everybody flinched slightly back away from the table as...the bulb lit itself. Even Faith, Buffy, Spike and, Angle had a hard job of concealing their trepidation at the feat. "See Dawn? This is what you used to be. A tiny ball of magical energy." Willow said sweetly still smiling. Dawn looked petrified. "Awww. Please don't be afraid of it, it can't hurt you." No one seemed inclined to believe Willow. Vikka looked as if she would have liked very much to try to kill the light bulb. Hope was not effected as, she could not see even light. Willow cleared her throat awkwardly at all of the less than happy expressions.

"I don't like the bright round light. It reminds me of the sun. The sun is a big ouchy for us" Drusilla said dreamily.

Ignoring this, Willow took a deep breath and, began. "Alright well, think of this light bulb as the cosmos."

"So, the universe?" Buffy asked. "The light bulb is the universe right Will?"

"Uh, no. There are billions...no...trillions of universes wrapped up within the cosmos.

"Oh." Buffy interrupted again almost getting it.

"Buffy please. This won't work if you keep commenting."

"Sorry Will. I was confused is all."

"That's fine Buff." Willow responded soothingly. "It's just well, I don't have a whole lot of time. There's kinda a big deal goin down you know?"

"Your right Will. Tell us." Buffy said in a serious tone now.

The light bulb bean to brighten then dim slowly. First bright then, dim...bright then, dim. It was creepy to see a light bulb doing that when first, the electricity was out and two, it wasn't screwed into a socket of any kind. "All time, matter, space life and, death are withing the light bulb. Ebb, flow, push, pull, birthing, dieing...everything. Ninety eight parts wonderful, one part terrible, one part in between. Both our dimensions and, others. Think of the cosmos as...bubble wrap. all of those bubbles on a large sheet of plastic, that's the cosmos. The large sheet I mean. The bubbles are universes. Think of that bubble wrap inside of this light bulb. All of creation and, destruction...right here. It is said that in destruction there is creation. As, in death there is another birth to replace it. If a forest burns down in a century or, so you have give or, take a new forest has grown in it's place. In the world of the supernatural here are powerful beings called Gods whom govern all of this."

"So...we're living on a large sheet of plastic? Dawn asked suddenly.

"Pretty much. Willow shrugged in an offhanded yet frustrated sort of way. "No one knows what it really is so, to me, it's just plastic. The Gods really do, both the good and, the bad, want to keep everything intact. This is because of the point of which I will get to in a moment." Everybody was hanging upon Willow's every word.

"I feel badly for Hope whom doesn't even know that all of this going on. She can't see it." Anya said sadly.

"Oh Anya. Misguided as always." Willow said with a heavy not of true compassion in her voice. Willow looked over at the new slayer and, smiled kindly at Hope. Since you were twelve right? Go ahead, tell them what you can do, it's okay." Hope spoke up shyly in her Scottish accent.

"Well, I need help with the flying attacks. I listen to the Earth with my enhanced slayer abilities. Chandler knows what I can do. He's to my left, he's my watcher. I have been trained since my sight loss, twelve.

"See Anya? You don't need to be able to see in order to know what is going on." Hope nodded at Willow's words.

"I was called before my time. I don't know who is going to die though." Hope said some what lamely.

"According to the Slayer line, all of the other activated Slayers would have to die for you to be chosen." Willow said grimly.

"Well gee golly! What a happy though!" Faith stated in a sing song sardonic tone.

"Yes, thank you for that Faith. Willow what is the point to the uh, glowing light bulb exercise?"

"This. The temple-"

"Wasn't one." Giles said in stunned disbelief. The Seer's eyebrows went up in surprise.

"Yes, that's what I was about to say. Oh you. Giles, one step ahead." Willow said smiling almost wistfully over at Giles. "You got the rest right though. Dark Willow has been taken over by some vast power and, it is almost beyond evil. Something has to convince Dark Willow to battle back against it or...this will happen...to everything." Their was a loud, sharp report as the lit light bulb exploded. It brightened then it was simply, in bits and, peaces everywhere. "Gone." Willow said deadly seriously. "Everything from the nano second to Gods..gone, all gone...dead. Giles you are more of a hero than you know, the plan with the white magic-n-all. Thank you too Witches from the coven of Devan. But, even I have my limits. When Dark Willow took your white power it found the emotions within Dark Willow, the empathy and, made it grow. Since...I call it Black Willow...took over Dark Willow after the breaching of the gates of that thing it overpowered Dark Willow. Black Willow was sick to find so much white magic within itself. It spat me out. Now Black Willow and, White Willow are split right down the middle. We are still tied to one another and if Black Willow kills me, we are both going to go to a hell realm I expect. She dose not dare until her mission is carried out in full. Her mission that her nature gives her, kill all that lives. It's the end of days Giles, Buffy. All of the Hell mouths are opened, every one all around the world."

"What?!" Giles yelped.

"Yes. Every, single, last, one." Willow said with heavy emphasis on each word. "Titans, fallen angles, monsters, demons and, vampires...even over active werewolves, have all escaped. Hordes of the three latter."

"Dear Lord. We are all going to die." Giles breathed as if he were a man whom had just endured his lethal injection.

"Yes." Willow said quietly.

"So, your telling us that you, Willow, has what? Split into two forms? can't you just snap back together again and, re-beome this Willow Rosenberg? The other Watcher, Chandler asked sounding both curious and, desperate all at once.

White Willow laughed bitterly. "Your joking right? With this much raw force inside of a mortal's body? No. Willow Rosenberg is dead. I am a spiritual apparition. Once her body is done being used by Black Willow, she will dissolve, become one with the Earth itself. You don't understand. There was enough energy cursing though Willow at one point to make even Gloy's powers seem laughably childish. Your not dealing with a world wrecker. We are all dealing with a cosmos crusher." Willow had caught all of the bits of glass of the blown up light bulb and, thrown them away in the trash, in the kitchen. She did not need to leave her seat to do so. "Worst of all, I can see it happening...all of it, the death."

Tears were running down dawn's face as she said, "Willow I love you. I don't want you to die. If you come back, I promise to clean my more often...a-a-anything. Just please don't die." Buffy rubbed Dawn's back gently as Willow smiled.

"I'm not goin anywhere, just now anyway Dawn. I love you too. I am sorry I tired to turn you back into a ball of energy."

"This is what I wanted to warn you about all along Giles." The seer said crisply.

"Oh? What would that be again?" Giles said seeming disconnected.

"There is a war coming. That's what keeps repeating in my thoughts anyway."

"A...war." Giles repeated in almost a whisper.

"More like a slaughter. Nothing can stand against it, not even me for very long." Willow said her shoulders slumping slightly.

"Dong, dong, dong. That rings the gong of battle. For a brief time the wall between the worlds of life and, death we shall straddle. War, war, war til there be no more. Dong, dong, dong, til everything is gone, gone gone." Drusilla sang in her haunting way she had.

"You have no idea Drusilla." Willow said sighing resigned it seemed, to all of their fates.

"For once we hear the final knell, we shall be welcomed into Hell." Drusilla sang once more.

"Yes. Thank you for that Drusilla. You can stop now again, thank you!" Giles shouted over at the insane vampire. "Oh, Vikka that reminds me. Why did you call Willow here a vampire and, Drusilla a vampress?" Giles asked sounding curious.

Dobbs translated for Vikka as Vikka spoke in Icelandic. "I did this so that you would understand that Drusilla is a vampire sorceress. She does not have nearly the scope of powers Willow does but, the truth is...the truth. Dobbs stated simply.

"So we've lost Xander and, Willow and, we're all going to die?" Buffy asked in gloom and, doom sort of way.

"Yes, all of us. Me included." Willow said sadly. There is no real reason to fight back. I can think of no counter to our fates, nothing.

There was a derisive scoffing snort from the tail end of the table. "Well this is bullshit." Faith said bitterly in her own turn. Everybody turned to face Faith. Expressions ranging from reproachful to hopeful. "Gah! I mean what? We're supposed to just die because a ghost told us that we would and, that their is nothing we can do about it?!" Faith's voice was yelling now in total outrage. "What the hell is wrong with you?! What we're all just supposed to just sit around like good little ducks sitting all in a nice, neat row?! Peh!" Faith spat the next words viciously. "Screw that noise! I won't! I am going to act! I'm going to commit a little suicide and, perhaps just maybe, a little genocide on my way out! How bout you?" Faith ignored all of the stunned looks, took a deep breath, got up and, headed toward the couch. "I won't be hard to find tomorrow. I am going to get some sleep right now but, if you are looking for me tomorrow well, I'll be the one refusing to roll over and, die...like a good little bitch. Later."

"She is right." Vikka spoke up in Icelandic as Dobbs translated.

"What do you mean Vikka? Buffy asked coming out of her shocked state. All of them seemed to come back to themselves after Faith's outburst.

"There can be no victory in cowardice." There were nods all around the table as Vikka went on. "We may be afraid but, we should still act in the name of the greater good. Let us be not afraid of death. I Will follow that one into battle with no hesitation."

"Erm...back to the battle plans then?" Giles asked as everybody nodded again.

"Wait. I have something I must confess." Vikka said sounding reluctant yet, resolute.

"Vikka? Are you certain of this?" Dobbs asked in Icelandic but, he translated for the others, lest he seem rude.

"Yes. Please Uncle Dobbs. Talk for me." Vikka said in English iron in every word. "You have heard of the battle of three hundred? Vikka asked. There was both nodding and, shaking of heads all around the table. "I will tell you then anyway, for those whom may not know.

"Wait. I have heard of it." Giles said. "It's true name was The Battle Of Thermopylae. So very courageous."

"Misleading information." Dobbs kept plowing on as Vikka gabbled away in fluent Icelandic. "Four hundred years previously to the battle, there were discovered a new being, new to them at any rate, they were devastating in the practice of warfare. It is uncertain weather or not it was of demonic origin or, of genetic makeup. What is certain is this...they were. That was a fact that which galvanized King Leonidas into action. He experienced a postulation via an Oracle. It told him that he would be tried as no other Spartan King. An intelligent young man, Prince Leonidas at the time, took the words of the Oracle as true. Planning for such an eventuality he made friends with one of these...beings. These beings were looked upon as freaks, outsiders mostly, people whim simply did not belong. His Father did not listen to Leonidas when the latter told his Father that they must come to a treaty with these beings. However, Leonidas wasted no time in signing a treaty with them after he had become King. The sins of the Fathers past on to the Sons as, for their Father's crimes, Xerxes and, Leonidas eventually marched to battle against each other. The Spartan King verses the Persian Emperor."

"Battle. Blood tastes always as sweet as cotton candy." Drusilla babbled in the corner.

"There's a fallacy with what your saying though." Willow said. "Your making it sound almost like the two nations were friendly. The never were, almost." Willow finished some what lamely.

"Correct however, we can quibble about history later." Vikka told Willow through Dobbs's English translation.

Vikka continued. "Vastly out numbered there seemed to be no hope. Also though because it was a day forbidden for battle, a day for celebratory activity. This is when the attack was to fall. King Leonidas gathered a band of three hundred of his best warriors, the outsiders. Leonidas's best friend was one of these, a middle man if you will, he was to join the fight also. Leonidas consulted the Oracle once more, on the eve of the battle. Instead of he asking her a question, she asked he. Do you really wish to unleash such bloodshed upon your foe. There will be nothing left of any of them. He told her that he must or, the overt threat to their nation would never be ended. The Hot Gates was to be point of defense, in the main. There were over two million, not counting the support staff, Persians and, with the gathering of a few states along the way, seven thousand and several hundred included support staff for the Spartans and, their allies. The clash was immense and, lasted for nearly three days. When the dust settled only one hundred and, forty one Spartans were left standing. Of every other human being on that battlefield, there were left only blood and, body parts. The outsiders killed them all.

"Dear Lord." Giles breathed as he was want to do when he was astonished.

Vikka continued. The same thing happened when a band of Vikings, Norse warriors of a special elite form, signed a treaty with a rival. We will sign the treaty upon the newly discovered of what we are calling Greenland. The rival force was planning to attack these Norse warriors, they set out to slaughter them all. The special Norse force had tricked the rival force. Greenland was in fact nothing more than a glorified iceberg. Where they should have gone, attacked is Iceland. Both a beautiful and, bountiful place full of life. In the end, there was nothing left of that rival force, Scotland, the first colonies. This force also were killed to the last man, blood everywhere.

"Who were these outsiders and, this special force?" Angle asked speaking for the first time in a while.

Werewolves? Anya asked.

"No. Berserkers." Vikka said grimly. I have been trained since I was three years of age. I killed my own Mother when I was that age. For you see, I am a berserker. She dropped a clay pot on my foot by accident. At only three I destroyed her and, half of the house. My Father was out doing farm work at the time. My Uncle Dobbs here was a watcher thought that my condition may prove to be useful. For the first time a berserker, that is to say I, was trained as a Slayer."

"Dear Lord." Giles said again. Berserkers are dangerously unstoppable." Giles realizing what he had just said, blushed.

"Oh yes we are. more so than a werewolf in fact." Vikka said in a warning tone. If I were to change, it would mean death for anybody whom stood by my side. I am Icelandic and, descended from old Norse bloodlines. I killed my own Mother. I have been training for the past sixteen years. I was called a year ago.

"That's when I died. So, your twenty now? Buffy curiously. Tears were being had hear and, there around the table.

"Yes." Vikka said.

"You know, I lost my sight when I was twelve." Hope said. "I still don't know whom I have been called for."

"What do you mean Hope?" Dobbs asked for Vikka.

"Just that there nasty bits of everybody's life. We have to face them down." Hope said some what shyly.

"Yes." Vikka said stoutly. I am dangerous though. I have very few limits. One of them is having to have Dobbs translate everything I am saying. This is because I focus more upon training than my English lessons else, I would be better at speaking English. I like to figure things out on my own but we have no time for that now so, Dobbs tells you from me. I have above average strength for a woman even without the Slayer or, Berserker strength.

"Dear Lord. Giles said again after Dobbs finishes translating the last words for Vikka.

"What Giles?" Buffy asked. What do you know about these...Berserkers?"

"Well, as she is one, Vikka can tell us more however, I have done some reading on them." The older texts describe Berserkers as mindless killing machines. Though, from how Vikka has been describing herself she, uh, isn't. She has evolved some how. She has trained for years in the art of being a Slayer. That provides her with a bit of control over the rage." Vikka nodded as Dobbs translated for Vikka. "Your Mother did not mean to drop the jar upon your foot. I am guessing though that it drew at least one drop of blood...that's all it takes. One drop of their blood spilled by force, like if Spike punched Vikka in the nose, and she would change. The rage would come out of her and, she would kill everybody around her. The only to kill a Berserker in the rage is to conjure a spell of sheer destruction and, one must do it fast."

"I pride myself on being intelligent and, not a mindless monster." Vikka stated through Dobbs passionately. "I am different too in that, because of my Slayer power, I retain all of my skill during battle. Keep me here please, as a secret weapon. Also keep away from if I change. The rage won't stop until I die or, I kill them all. Dobbs you will look after my Daughter back in London? Dobbs nodded at her words.

"How do you have a daughter if...well, you know." Willow asked awkwardly.

"That kind of force was something I could control. Yes I smelled my blood when I was penetrated but, I did not kill the boy whom I slept with. I am twenty, my Daughter is nearly five years of age. Dobbs please see to Sophie's well being for me if I should die in this venture."

"I shall Vikka. You have my word." Dobbs told Vikka.

"Good, that's good." Vikka breath out in relief.

"Wait. Who is watching her now?" Buffy asked moved by Vikka's story, they all were.

"Her Father in a safe house. However, you can never have too many eyes out." Vikka said again though Dobbs.

"Well, I suppose that is true." Chandler said respectfully.

"I told you about the Spartans because, we believe that is where it started, like a fire. It was the same way with my people, with the old Norse. It was the same with I. We go into the rage and, no one is safe until the rage abates, about two hours." Vikka gave a heavy sigh. "If I go into the rage...get away from me as I said."

"No." Buffy stated stoutly. "There has to be a way around it. It's not like your a werewolf or, something."

"I will kill Dawn, you, vamps...everybody if they are not far enough away." Vikka said gravely.

"Hey! Don't you threaten Dawn." Buffy said hotly rising to her feet.

"Uh...it's not a threat Buffy. It is a simple fact. Berserkers work best alone in battle. I think that e have all of the formation that we need on Ms. Vikka. For now. Let us not bother with these painful questions any longer" There were nods all around the table. A few around the table dabbed at their eyes. Dawn looked horror struck.

"Dawn will you help me clean up please? I need to go out on patrol, despite the dangerousness of it all." Buffy said briskly to Dawn whom got shakily to her feet as Buffy did. Vikka I won't ask you to come with me but you need to promise me that you won't hulk out and, hurt Dawn." Buffy could hear Xander in her head.

"So..._The Watcher's counsel decided to make her into even more of a big nasty killing machine by making her a Slayer too? Yaaay! Oh three cheers for happy thoughts everybody." _

_"I am totally walkin down agreement street with you Xander."  
_

"Buffy you can't just go out on your nightly patrol." Willow said suddenly with concern in her voice.

Buffy stopped and turned, about to walk into the kitchen. "Why?" She asked.

"Well, there are too many of them, we need a plan." Willow winced. "I know that Giles usually says that sort of thing but, it's true. I placed a ward up around this house but both vamps and, demons are flooding the streets of Sunnydale tonight. And, for many nights to come...until we all die that is."

"Well, we will do it in shifts then." Giles said. Who wants to volunteer for the first shift?" Giles asked the group at large.

"I." vikka said sternly.

"We really should only use you for a secret weapon." Giles told Vikka.

"There is a risk that the rage will come on without either training or, battle." Dobbs said. This was not true. Dobs wanted Vikka to have a chance at proving herself though. Vikka was far too used to people avoiding her for her condition. Giles paled a bit then, nodded.

"Fine." Giles said giving Vikka a scant glance.

"I will come with you Vikka." Buffy told the large blonde Icelandic woman warrior. "We can work opposite side of the Sunnydale. I'm gettin restless myself."

"Fine." Vikka said nodding. "Sky? My bag please?" Ignoring the raised eyebrows Vikka took from Sky a tiny and, a tiny box of sorts. When they were place into Vikka's gloved hands, they grew. The bag was a massive black industrial sized duffel bag. The box grew into a foot locker, the biggest on the market it seemed, also black and, locked. Almost with no effort Vikka placed both the bag and, the foot locker on to the table. Willow moved some dishes as Vikka unzipped the duffel bag and began rummaging around within it. Both the duffel bag and, the foot locker clanged a lot as if there were enough weapons in them respectively to shock a Viking assault force. "When I am alone, I strap these on to my back. Since were coming in a group and, it is wartime, I thought I would ask Sky to do this for me. To shrink my bag and, my box." Dobbs translated. Buffy thought about the fact that Xander would have had a field day with that particular phraseology.

"Well alright then. Buffy, if Vikka...uh...changes at all, get away from her. It only takes one drop of her blood. Even a nicked finger by a horn or, claw will cause the rage to manifest."

"Got it. No getting in the way of an angry Vikka." Buffy said nodding as if taking down a mental note.

"Uh, guys." Willow said as if they were all missing the obvious. Everybody turned toward her. "What the rest of the planet? I mean, there are monsters that have popped up all over the world. What about all of those lives? I mean, I'm only one White Willow. I can't do it all by myself you know?"

"Ah. I haven't said. Giles said looking as if he wanted to slap himself. "I will be getting in contact right now with both the Watcher's counsel and, the other potential Slayers."

"Oh. Good." Willow said sighing with relief.

"We shan't leave you just...bobbing in the wind, as it were. Giles said gently."

"I'm glad. Cause that wind can be rather blustery, like the Counsel." Willow stated in a really bad British accent. "Get it? Like the Counsel. I'm sorry." Willow said as all of the Brits from the Watcher's Counsel turned to her with no expression upon their visages.

"Oh...ha." Chandler said sardonically.

"Willow, I would advise you to be careful. Most of us British gents would not know a joke if it crept up and bit us on our up tights asses, after all. According to one, Xander Harris." Everybody whom knew Xander in the room stopped to remember him.

"We should get going." Buffy said wiping a tear from her cheek.

"Yes." Vikka said. Buffy exchanged I love yous with Dawn, helped her with placing the dishes in the kitchen and, walked out into danger with Vikka.

When Buffy was gone Willow, via telekinesis, put everything away as the others talked battle plans and Giles got on the phone with the Watchers Counsel. As Willow helped with the house work and, chatted with the others, she was employing psychokinesis upon her foe, Black Willow. In other words, while White was moving things about the Summers home, she was also sifting through Black Willow's thoughts. White Willow was searching for Dark Willow. White Willow found Dark Willow at long last. _"I will fuse with once again." _That was the only message she could get through to Dark Willow. White Willow wanted to make certain that Dark Willow knew that she was coming for her. Even if wasn't the truth. How oh how were they going to get out of this. She had survived so much before but, this well, it really did seem like the end. Giles jumped her by speaking to her suddenly.

"Does this mean that you will be staying here?" As they were standing in the kitchen, Willow tried for a bit of humor.

"Don't eat anymore Giles, ghost and all." Giles only blushed and, polished his glasses on his shirt.

"Uh, no. I meant to fight with us..until we simply can't any longer that is.

"I have to go and fight Black Willow, it's in our natures to be at war with each other, you know that."

"But I will stick around as long as I can." Willow said quickly.

"Oh yes I suppose your right." Giles said almost, sadly.

"Willow, you will always be more than just a memory for all of us and, Tara also." Giles burst out as if he were a human and, he just couldn't hold the tide in any longer. As you know I am childless however, I have always thought of you, Buffy and, Tara as my Daughters. I consider you a very great friend of mine and, Tara also. I have been tinking of her a lot lately. Xander also. Dar Lord. How has it all come to this?"

Willow was crying as she answered. "It's all my fault Giles. I shouldn't have messed around with that temple thing."

"Well, by that logic, it was Tara's fault for getting struck with that bullet of Warrens." Giles thought for a moment. "no you know, I believe that it was Warren's fault. He shot you after all."

"Tara you mean." Willow said.

"No, you also. He hit Tara yes however, he hit you in the heart also that day."

Willow knew what Giles meant. "Yeah. I guess your right. I am sorry about what I did and, said to you Giles."

"It was the dark forces. none of it is your fault Willow, none of it. All cultures have a doomsday, maybe this is it. That is no one's fault."

"You were more of a Father figure than our Fathers ever were. Mine, Buffy's and, Tara's combined. I love you too Giles and, Thanks." Giles blushed and, smiled.

"Your quite welcome." He said with dignity polishing his glasses. There was no argument as far as the sleeping arrangements were concerned. Vikka, Dawn and, Anya would share Dawn's room, along with any potentials that they happened to find. While Giles, Chandler, Dobbs and, whom ever showed up in a Watcher capacity, would all share Joyce's old bedroom. Buffy's room would be shared by the Witches and, Hope plus other Witches if need be. The vampires were in the basement and, Faith was on the couch. She watched over Johnathan and, Andrew whom were to sleep on an old air mattress that Bobbs and, Chandler had gotten down from the attic some time before dinner. Giles kept the thought to himself that, if Oz were also with them they would require a kennel for werewolves. This was on top of everything else.

"What's the story Giles?" Willow asked as they walked around making certain all was tidy. This was as the girls were getting ready for bed.

Giles sighed. "Go and get the others, they must hear this." Giles said in a serious voice as he got off the phone.

"Faith's asleep. Should I get her too?" Willow asked as Giles sat at the dinning room table with the other Watchers now.

"It's not that urgent." Giles said as he remembered what happened the last time he had woken Faith up, he still had the scar. "Alright. Everybody gather round, gather round the table and, sit please." Giles called.

"What's the happs Paps?" Said Faith's voice. She walked into the kitchen and sat down.

"Faith? You are going to join those of us whom are choosing death after all?"

"Sarcasm does not become you Brit. Stop doing it." Faith sniped at Giles. "Dillhole and, douchefag were arguing over something nerdy. They woke me up and, I told them that if they didn't shut up...I would shut them up."

Giles would have dearly loved to have asked just who was whom but, he restrained himself. "Well, now that most of us are here, let us...em, get started shall we? Giles said not meaning the question as one. "Now, I just gotten off of the phone with England. Dawn? Uh, this discussion is for fighters alone." Giles had said this last because, in her Harry Potter pajamas, here came Dawn into the dinning room.

"I wanna fight too." Dawn said pouting.

"Dawn no. It is far too dangerous. Anya I thought I told you to see to it she went to sleep." Giles said still sternly though, to Anya this time.

"Besides, I can't sleep. not while Buffy's away in this mess." Dawn pouted still more powerfully.

"Fine but please tell Buffy that I only allowed you to listen in. I am not going to be responsible for your nightmares."

"Actually, I think that we might need all hands here Giles. Buffy and her were tapped in a hole with a bunch of my conjured monsters. I saw this before the big kaboom. Dawn really did show her own. Giles, I think that Dawn could help in this." Willow said this all really fast yet almost, hopefully.

"Willow are sure about this?" Giles asked in an undertone to Willow but, Dawn heard it anyway.

"Hey, I am not a kid." Dawn said her nose in the air.

"Fine, fine." Giles said throwing his arms up into the air. "On your own head be it." Giles told Dawn as Willow only smiled.

"Now, as I was saying. All two thousand, we are still poorly and, sorely out numbered however, Watchers, Wiccans and, Potentials are coming here. We are going to set up a battle base.

"Two thousand? Anya asked her jaw on the floor. "Giles, where the hell are we going to put them all?"

"Perhaps it would make you feel better Anya to note that a lot of them won't survive the journey here. It could be that many of them will die due to demon and, vampire attacks on the way here."

"Well, no that makes feel awful actually." Anya said quelled.

"Besides, they will mostly likely preform the room expansion spell. In that guest room upstairs. I am obviously speaking of the Witches and, they will do it for the rest also." Giles declared. "We have been working side by side ever since the First Slayer was created." Giles stated stately. "I hope that withing this grave time of crisis, we can continue to do so."

"Like Harry Potter! About the room getting bigger I mean. I wonder if Dumbledore could do that spell. In the books it's Ron's Dad, Aurthur who does it but, I'm sure Dumbledore could too. After all, Dumbledore is a Wizard who got first class of Merlin so, I'm sure he could yeah! Maybe you should summon Dumbledore here Giles, he could help us. But, then again, I don't if Ossio would work, could try it I guess-"

"Dawn! Your a genius!" Everybody jumped at Giles' shout. The man could have made the Hindenburg look limp in comparison.

"Huh? I am?" Dawn asked momentarily distracted and, confused. "I mean, I know I am but-"

"Dumbledore! Giles yelled, thrilled. "Summoning!"

"Are you suggesting that we summon this...Dumbledore to help us? Well, I am confused. I thought that he was only a fabrication from a children's tale." The Seer said, also confused.

"Oh he is!" Giles cried over joyed about something.

"well, I am going back to bed." Tina, another young Witch said to Elizabeth yet another.

"no, no. Not Dumbledore." Giles said flapping his hands looking as he wanted to take to wing. Everybody simply looked their confusion. Faith did not seem to give much of a damn either way. "Dawn you said something about the order of Merlin, yes?" Giles turning to her with a happy and, a curious look.

"Yeah. But I don't understand. What-"

"Merlin." Giles yelped. Everybody still looked confused. "We must summon Merlin himself. He is the one whom had this same issue well, not really. Morgana was trapped by him within a temple. Thus we have the Temple of Morgana. That is why I do not believe that that is what Willow opened. As the temple of Morgana is some where in the south of Whales."

"Giles? Are you suggesting what I think your suggesting?" The Seer asked still sounding confused but with a tinge of disbelief add in for good measure.

"I do hope so. If that is we are on the same wavelength." Giles said shrugging. "We must summon Merlin himself. Not only for this but also because he the world's most powerful Chronomancer."

"What? Dawn and, Willow asked.

"Uh, a uh, time wizard...of sorts." Giles said casually. "Merlin is the most powerful one this or, any world has ever known."

"Oh, right." Willow said, to herself mostly, in dawning comprehension. "I had almost forgotten. Not him, the Chronomancer part."

"Yes. He was actually the most powerful at, what he called, hand magic. however, he gained great renown for Chronomancy thanks to his ability of aging backward."

"Like Benjamen Button?" Dawn asked.

"No. He too was no more than a farce." Chandler said. "I know of him because I have Grandchildren and, they dragged me off to see the film, in the theater."

"That would take a great deal of power Giles." The seer breathed.

"Yes indeed. It will be the most difficult spell any of you have ever attempted to work." Giles said rushed. "Willow, can you help us, will you?"

"Obviously Giles but, I have to get back to the world soon too." Willow said gathering a lot of power into herself.

"Of course, I quite understand." Giles said smiling at Willow whom smiled back.

Both candles and, incense were lit and, burned every magical practitioner in the room joined hands. They began the most powerful summoning chant as one. Giles wandered around the room, as did the other Watchers, dashing salt, neut's blood and, other substances around here and, there. Slowly a light blue light began to brighten within the very center of the room. A form began to coalesce and, become corporeal. All of the Witches dropped each others' hands as a youngish man suddenly stood in the middle of the dinning room. He had a short beard, blue eyes, which seemed timeless some how, dark blue robes and, a stern and, harried expression. "You rutty fools." The figure said as he thumped his long oak staff upon the floor.

Buffy did not talk to Vikka all that much and, Vikka did not speak to Buffy. This was obviously not because of any enmity the two held towards each other. It was simply because of the fact that neither knew the others native language. Vikka, with English, not all that well and, Buffy, with Icelandic, not at all. Buffy mimed at Vikka that they would split at the Bronze. The Bronze being the local teen hang out and, club. In her black leather jacket pocket Buffy carried Mr. Pointy, Kendra's late favored weapon. Buffy also had a few knives in her pockets plus holey water and, a few crosses.

"Eergh!" Vikka muttered to herself in frustration. They could see nothing as it was not just Buffy and, Dawn's home that had had it's power cut. Further more apparently Willow had not warded her and, Dawn's house but, also every building in the town of Sunnydale California. Everybody whom still walked the streets, drunks mostly at this late hour, were fair game for the vampires and, demons that which now flooded the streets. Vikka wore plenty of weaponry such as a two handed great sword on her right hip, a long, thin steel saber on her left hip, many steaks hung around the entire length of her thick black leather belt, a cross bow strapped over her right shoulder, a full quiver of bolts, wooden tipped arrows strapped on her left shoulder. In the center of her back she had downed two long cylindrical silver steel cases chained on to her back which, held double-edged, double-bladed wooden swords and, finally an iron cross on a chain around her neck with a ruby set within it's center, it was a powerful vampiric and, demonic warding talisman. In short, it was frightening to behold the black armored woman warrior, to witness this Slayer. It was scary to Buffy to see her standing still. Never mind walking or even, in action which, Buffy had not seen quite yet. Well, not really that thing with Spike and even Drusilla, hardly counted. Vikka could sense all of this from the others, excluding her Uncle Dobbs, no one knew of her other unpleasant surprises however.

"Slayer!" A shout floated towards Vikka and, Buffy and, they spun ready for battle. It was a vampire whom had given the shout from behind them. However, to Buffy's shock it was not the only one. Buffy could not believe her eyes when she saw whom it was that lead the vampiric scurge, it was Harmony. "I thought-"

"Oh...shut up Fred. Harmony stated lazily. "You thought what Buffy bitch? Get your ass over here Darla." Harmony snapped. "This is all about me you know." Darla stepped forward hissing.

"But...Slayer." The one called Fred said lamely, in a small voice, Fred sounded cowed.

Buffy could not blame him at all. These two were resistant when it came to their deaths. Yet they both combined were not as powerful as Drusilla, not by half. Suddenly Buffy recognized whom the fourth vampire in the group was with a nasty jolt in her guts. "D-Dad?"

Fans were still filling out of the...what did the mortals call these sorts of places...Stadium? Yes that was the terminology for it. She had to keep checking her Dark Willow files for the mortal terms, it was rather vexatious. However, her pertinaciousness to accomplish her course would be stayed for no force creation could conceive. "_There will be yet a sudden death round in this game. All please remain seated." _Hovering far above the field of artificial battle, Black Willow spoke to all within the great structure. She had planted the thought of anticipation. That anticipation would be these revolting specs demise, unbeknownst to them that was. It was a football match that which was being held in Canberra, the capital of Australia. Black Willow knew this to be a fact because, of the formidable knowledge residing within the intellect of the former host of this being...Boom...boom...boom...boom! All of the doors slammed shut and, locked one by one very, very slowly. She spoke to them again from within their minds. _"No way in...no way out. Now that you are all reseated, let the game of sudden death...begin." _Black Willow let them feel both panic and, hope for the final time within their insignificant lives. They could not get back out again, out of the stadium, and yet it did not stop them from pounding upon the various exit doors at any rate.

"Who's doing this?!"

"Let us out!"

"Oh my God!"

"We're all gonna die!"

One of them told it true after all. Black Willow commanded them again. She released another force bolt into their minds once again. It told them that they wanted nothing but to please her, Black Willow. They seated themselves once again. The muttering began again this time though, confused and, dazed.

"What the?"

"Ma did you hear that voice?"

"yeah I did darling. You weren't fibbing after all.

"Told ya ma."

"Who is this? The Japs or, the Nazis?"

Befuddlement all around. "_I have told you once already." _Black Willow said in the same empty, nothing and, hollow tone. _"Teams on the court once again please no one has won this game as of yet. _The teams came back on to the field. Each one of them looked confused as well. _"You will fight it is sudden death rules. _Black Willow was still speaking to them from within their minds as she would do, until the end.

"Uh, huh? B-but this is football." The Coach on one of the teams said utterly lost looking.

_"There are bouts of fighting in football."_

"Uh, yeah but we try to discourage that hear. I don't-woah!"

For Black Willow had thrown her arms wide and began to summon the smoke shades. The smoke shades were beings from a nearly forgotten Hell dimension and Black Willow was quick to bind them at once. If she had not her and, the white bane would be hurled into a black realm. Before her task was done which must not be. The only way to defeat a smoke shade was to destroy that link. The white bane would know nothing about it until hundreds of thousands were dead at the very least so, no need for trepidation. Black Willow also cast an insanity curse on the entire arena of humanity. The insanity curse went strait down into the players of this...football. The spectators watched as paranoia was instilled into the players and thus, the urge to kill. Eventually all of the spectators too would go mad, insane. The players and, the fans began killing each other with rocks, beer bottles, chairs, hot coffee. This was as the smoke shades floated up behind the rest and, touched them, killing them. Your body dissolved into a steaming fleshy puddle and, your soul escaped when one was touched by a smoke shade. Black Willow watched as an old man, the Nazi screamer, attempted to bludgeon a six year old male human child to death with a hot dog. Before Black Willow nodded once down at the carnage then...vanished.

In utter shock Buffy had dropped Mr Pointy. Buffy warred with her emotions and there were oh so many of them it was amazing. Buffy and, Dawn had not heard from this man while their Mother was dieing of a brain tumor. He did not come to the service and, he had not once even called after said service. They had managed nicely without this man whom called himself their Father. Buffy herself had died several times and, no call, much less a visit, in going on what? Four years now? None of this long nursed anger or, resentment though could hold a candle to the truth of what she was feeling right now...loss and, dislocation. Screaming right in front of her Buffy's Cousin, Celia, had died at only eight years old. Not quite a year ago her Mother had also expired right on their living-room couch via a brain tumor. As Willow, Tara and, Xander were also all dead if it were not for the formation of the key, Dawn her fabricated Sister, Buffy would have no one. Harmony was now saying something stupid but, Buffy didn't catch it. Buffy did want to catch anything ever again. Buffy also had been ripped away from Heaven and, her Mother. By Willow and, the gang with good intentions but the facts remained the facts. No. Buffy wanted nothing to do with life or, living, as Spike put it, anymore.

"Get up Bitch so I can kill you!" The Vampire that was Buffy Father yelled hungrily.

Buffy stood, not realizing that she had sat down in the first place, and with tears in her eyes asked, "Dad don't-don't you see me as who I am. I am not just a Sayer. I am your Daughter. Your Daughter damn it. No, no you'll be alright. We'll get you a soul. We'll-"

"Oh enough of this crap already." Harmony Darla said in a bored tone over Buffy's fast desperate one.

Hank, ignoring the other vampires and, demons, seemed to come back to himself. As if coming out of a trance his face changed back to human for a moment and he spoke directly to Buffy. "B-Buffy? I was coming to see you and, Dawn, I was ambushed by...these things." Buffy dared not believe it. Her Father was coming to see her and, Dawn? Why now? Darla punched Hank and, Hank went back into his demon face.

"Come on lets kill her already, I'm hungry. I wonk have a lackey who won't follow my orders."

"Hey!" Harmony yelled. "He's my lackey. This is my group. You follow me!"

"No I don't you dumb bitch!" Darla screeched. This lead to a brawl and, Fred, Hank and, the two demons attacked Buffy obviously screwing both Darla's and, Harmony's orders. Mr. Pointy was on the ground and, Buffy picked him back up. She didn't want to fight anymore though. Buffy sat on the ground, gave up and, waited to die.

"Giles. I have to go but, I'll be right back." White Willow said as Merlin gazed at Giles with contempt. Why would that be? That was odd. Willow had not time to think about it. Giles only nodded as he turned to her puzzled.

"Yes that's fine thank you Willow. Uh, why do you have to leave?"

"Black Willow." Was all White Willow said and, just like that, she vanished.

"Benson is my Madden surname. I go by it now because I am dead, which is really the ultimate divorce, you could go by it too if you want to Tara."

"Nah, s-sorry Mom. I'd just rather be a Rosenberg."

"You really love her huh?"

"Yeah." Tara smiled over at her Mother as they walked down this odd snow white tunnel towards Earth. "Tell me more about Amber I don't remember her. From when I was younger I mean." Tara said.

Fea Benson smiled over at her Daughter. "Ah well she was beautiful. She was not as high up as I was in the order. I was more powerful than she. She was quite shy too. The last thing I heard was that she was still practicing in the Paris coven. Her Daughter, Sky is in the Devin Coven. We were so happy together but, we decided that it would be best if we parted. We both wanted families you see. So we did and, we did.

Tara smiled. Sounds nice."

"We both also swore that we'd never see each other again. This was because it was too hard to say goodbye in the first place. Saying goodbye over and, again would be sort of a living death, know what I mean?"

Tara sighed deeply as she next spoke. "yeah I do. Our brief separation was almost too much to handle, even for only a short time." Tara said sadly. "I know what you mean Mom. They still had a ways to go until they reached the Earth. The question was this. What would they find on the other side? The Goddess had told them that the Earth was going to become a killing field. Tara knew that her Mother was as worried as she was about the answer to this question. That did not stop them from attempting to mask it with amiable chatter though. Tara and, Fea continued onward toward Earth.

Vampires could see in the dark and, Vikka knew this fact. However, these vampire's wattage within their light bulbs were not all that bright to begin with. On top of that, they had forgotten completely about her thanks to Buffy and, the ensuing brawl over who would eat whom and, who was in charge of what. Also, Vikka still wore her dragon like war helm. Since her armor was black she did provide a slight bit of a hesitation as far as vampires locating her was concerned. Thanks to all of this she was able to leap in upon the fray virtually unnoticed by said group of four vampires and, two horn headed demons.

"What the hell now?!" Harmony yelled in rage.

"Me." Vikka said in Icelandic in reply to Harmony's angry shout. Otherwise Vikka payed to attention to the vampires as she spun into them. Vikka was so fast that even Buffy almost had a hard time following Vikka's movements. Vikka drew her double-edged, double-bladed wooden sword, name of Vicious while the others name was Victory, making the vampires and, demons look like statues during a tornado. Fred got it first as Vikka spun and drove the wooden sword into his chest, Fred dusted. With a backhanded blow one of the demons slapped her sword out of Vikka's hand. Vikka responded by dripping to one knee, grabbing her silver sword from her left hip and, gutting the demon with a forward thrust of the blade. Demon blood spattered across Vikka's war helm as the other demon spun to her next. Still one one knee Vikka punched the charging second demon in the groin with her black gauntlet masked hand and, stood up. The silver sword went through the face of the second demon whom, had come to a full stop when he had been punched in his tender place. Harmony and, hank broke and, ran for it. Vikka dropped her silver sword and, grabbed her cross bow.

"Dad come back." Buffy said faintly, listlessly.

Vikka, ignoring this, did not need to place an arrow into the cross bow, it was already loaded. Vikka aimed and, fired the cross bow twice. The tow wooden tipped arrows found their marks right in the very middles of the vampires rapidly retreating backs, both Hank and, Harmony dusted in mid stride in that order. Out of nothing a hundred thousand more vampires came running from the direction of what Buffy called, the Bronze. With Buffy on ground as she was she would be no help at all and, there were far too many to fight. Vikka let a running Darla go. Vikka swore in Icelandic under her breath and, picked up her swords and, Buffy. Buffy had fainted when Vikka killed the second male vampire, Vikka could not guess why. Vikka also plucked up the steak that had fallen on to the ground from Buffy's hand. Vampires and, demons were not coming from another direction. Vikka began to run to Buffy's home with her hung over one of Vikka's broad, armored shoulders. Vikka was worried that they may not make it but thankfully, they did. After Vikka told everybody what had happened and, why they were not patrolling any longer, Vikka took Buffy, with instructions from Giles through her Uncle, up to her room.

"Well everybody perhaps we should gain some sleep, a few hours at any rate. The others will be here at around noon tomorrow...I hope. Giles said awkwardly. "Merlin you can stay upstairs with me and, the other Watchers, why is it that you call me a fool again?" Giles asked Merlin as everybody else went up stairs or, to the the living-room and, the vampires and, Clem a demon, went into the basement.

"Oh okay. I have cards and, we can play go fish or, something to pass the time away." Clem said in his gibbering way he had to Spike and, Angle.

"The only rutty passing away that'll be done is you if, you shove those bloody cards in my face again Clem." Spike told Clem as Angle steered Spike and, Drusilla towards the basement.

"Awwww, be nice poppet. Maybe we can play the end of the world game?" Drusilla asked Spike in a steamy tone.

"I don't think Giles would like too much." Angle told Spike and, Drusilla firmly.

"Your quiet right Angle. No sex games in the basement will be held. Thank you." Giles called after them holding up his to forestall Merlin's explanation momentarily.

"Morgana will come after me." Merlin told Giles.

"What? I don't understand. Your more powerful than she aren't you?"

Merlin gazed at Giles as if he were a mentally challenged and, drunk toddler. "No you fool. I mean we were bound within the same trap. With out me out there to stop her, she will kill-"

"I have heard quite enough. Merlin we are dealing with a much bigger threat than Morgana. It is not the temple of Morgana that has been breached but, the forbidden temple." The Seer said staying behind while the others went off to bed.

"No. Your mad, blithering." Merlin said in a state of total shock and, desperation.

"No. I assure your it is the truth, can you help us?" Giles asked Merlin.

"No one can help you now, whomever it was that has breached the gates to the forbidden temple is long since lost. And, now so is the entire world. Morgana tried it and, I had all I could do to stop her in Camelot. Now that it has at long last been done, no. There is no hope nor help to be had. None." Merlin sounded lost and, hopeless.

"It might not be though." Giles said in the tone of a man whom was clinging on to the last scrap of drift wood that which used to be the Titanic.

"Oh and...how's that then?" Merlin said but in more a snide tone than one of interest.

"The being that has arisen seems to have taken two different aspects of the same." Giles said still near to pleeding with the nearly two thousand year old Madge.

"The spiritual divide will only, can only, make the world die even faster. The sheer force of power that they will begin, inevitably, to hurl at one another will rip the planet in two."

Faith whom had just gabbed a glass of water in the kitchen and, was going back to the couch snorted as she walked past. "Well, at least we'll have the best of both worlds." Faith was gone before either one of the three of them could reply to her comment.

"Right well, anyway we will also deal with Morgana however, for now, we must all rest. I shall meet you back in this kitchen at eight sharp. The others will arrive here somewhere between two and, four hours hence from then. Good night all." Giles paused. "Merlin, come along then." Grumbling Merlin followed Giles upstairs to the room of which they would be sharing.

Meanwhile Buffy had been dumped into her bed by Vikka then, Vikka went to Dawn's room down the hall to get some sleep herself. Remembered the place of which she found herself from other dreams. Buffy knew at once where she was standing. A voice floated towards her as she was wondering why she had returned to this place.

"You must find the scythe. You will not survive the conflict. You will be responsible for the loss of all whom you care if you do not seek the scythe. You have been warned Slayer Summers. You have been warned."

Buffy decided that she did not like that voice in the least. To her it sounded like a snake slithering over dead leaves or, something, something...off. "W-what? What are you talking about?" Buffy asked the voice anger in her own voice, rage really. "Wait a sec. Your the first Slayer, how can you talk now?"

"The black one shall slit the throat of the Earth. You must find the scythe. It has already begun to...bleeeeeeeed!" A brown, dusty and, dry sort of robed figure appeared in front of Buffy. It had screeched the latter word, sounding like a banchee being flayed alive an inch at a time.

"What's wrong?" Buffy asked of the figure as it fell to it's knees and, began to gag. It was as if speaking had hurt the form some how. It's hooded head snapped upwards sharply, abruptly.

"Th-the...w-w-wa-war...t-th-the...war."

"Yes what about the war?" Buffy asked of the figure as it writhed weirdly still on it's knees. Buffy was about a half a dozen yards apart from the figure but, she dared not venture closer.

"No. The..war. N-n-n-no-not...c-com-come-coming."

It sounded the it was a war on the figure's part just to get the words out. "Uh...maybe you shouldn't-" The figure cut Buffy off pounding one fist upon the ground in desperate frustration. The first Slayer shook her head like a dog that had just gotten out of a swimming pool, the deep end. It was as if she was trying to warn Buffy about, something, but what?

"The...war...not...coming...the...war...he-her-her e."

"What?" Buffy asked desperate herself now. Buffy knew that the first Slayer was attempting to tell something of vital importance. "The what's not coming? The war? What do you mean?" The Seer and, Willow had told her that there was indeed a war coming and, that they would all die. It was going to be the end of the world. Suddenly a new voice spoke to both of them but, in a language Buffy did not understand. A second figure appeared in a black robe and, he was huge, about seven or, eight fee tall and, he was frightening. It placed a large black gloved hand upon one of the first Slayer's withered shoulders. The first Slayer threw her head back, back bowed painfully the cry from the first Slayers throat was one of utter misery.

"The war is not coming...it is here!" The first Slayer screamed.

"I one of the Shadow Order...throw you back Slayer Summers." The large black robed and, deeply cowled figure stated authoritatively in a voice that seemed as if it would shake the universe apart with it's sheer strength. Buffy was thrown back...Buffy Summers awoke with a start. Buffy remembered something that Giles had told her once.

"If only one Shadow man appears to you in the Slayer dream, that means that Africa is under attack. For the Hell mouths in South, central, and, North Africa are open and, every coven is under attack also."

With a sick feeling her gut Buffy realized why she had woken up so suddenly, other than being thrown out of the Slayer dream that was. An explosion from downstairs, a huge crash of some sort. Despirt the fact that she was in the same clothes she had on from yesterday, whatever, Buffy ran out of her room. Buffy snapped her head around to the right to the right at another loud crashing sound. Vikka, armor and, all, had smashed through Dawn's door and, was running downstairs a sword drawn in each hand.

"Vikka!" Dawn's voice protested. "When they say things like go through a door they mean...open it first!" Dawn appeared in her doorway still yelling at Vikka.

"Vampires, vampires, vampires!" vikka screamed back up the stairwell.

"Come on! Everybody up! We've been breached!" Faith's voice, she was yelling and, she sounded tight and, urgent.

Dawn threw Vikka's war helm down the stairwell apparently toward Vikka. There was a clang but no bouncing, Vikka must have caught her helm. Out of nothing there was a voice in all of their minds.

_"I have broken down the white bane's defenses around your dwelling...I will come for you all soon...if you do not perish first...I am coming." _

"It must be Black Willow." Giles said worried at Buffy's side.

"Lets go." Buffy said to him and she charged down the stairs. Mr. Pointy held aloft. While she was running down the stairs, Merlin hurtled past her.

"Son of a bitch." Merlin spat as he began casting flame at the vampires that now flooded the first floor of the Summers home.

"Hey! Merlin! Buffy yelled as indignantly as Dawn did about her door.

"what?"

"Home good. Burning it down, bad!"

"I haven't got a steak and, am a Sorcerer."

"Here take Mr. Pointy I have another one." Buffy told Merlin tossing Mr. Pointy to him. Merlin caught Mr. Pointy as Buffy reached into her other pocket and, brought out a second steak. The Witches put the flames out as Hope came down the stairs. Hope used her white staff, which was sharply pointed at one end. Faith lit into the fray with a steak in each hand and, a grin on her face. Vikka had a wooden sword in each one of her black clad hands. Vikka was also wearing her caught war helm, she fought like a demon herself. She was lithe, graceful, skilled simply put, she was deadly.

"Slayer!" One of the dozens of vampires hissed as Buffy ran it through.

"Buffy down! The glass is acting strangely." Giles shouted tensely.

"Got it!" Buffy said as she fought on, head ducked downward, eyes narrowed to slits so as to have less of a chance of one of her eyes being poked out. It was as if the glass was possessed or, something. It was still rocketing around like shrapnel gone insane. They all had to fight in a squat position. The issue with the glass did not bother Vikka as she was clad head to toe in her full black battle armor and, the Witches and, one sorcerer, all shielded themselves with magic.

Black Willow was in a place called Asia now. She was again hovering high over head of a large and, oddly shaped structure. This structure had a strange energy to it, like it was cold. Black Willow riffled around within Dark Willow's memories. Ah yes, obviously. The humans called this power...nuclear. They feared this energy above that of even magic as, it was lethal to them. This fact lay on the top of another and that was that most of the humans were not missive of magic. However, the were quite missive of this nuclear power. Perhaps they missive of it but, were not cognisant of that fact. In any case, Black Willow stood at the cusp of unleashing a titanic tittle wave of death upon these...Asian humans. Black Willow spoke from within her thoughts. _Imperio de umbra fulgur." _

Suddenly, there was a white flash in front of Black Willow and, there the white bane stood. _"Negate-us." _White Willow stated with her mind to Black Willow. _"I have come back to continue to be a bane within thine ass...umbra sorceress._" The black lightning flickered and, died within the grip of Black Willow. The two vanished as one and reappeared farther above the nuclear power plant. They both summoned forth lightning. Black Willow dark purple and, Whight Willow, white.

"Fulgur." They both screamed as the bolts of violent magic raced towards each other, frightened people looked upwards. The Earth itself seemed as if it would come apart as the two lightning bolts met high in the skies over Asia. Everything seemed to turn gray. White Willow figured that if she was to die or, be placed into a place of eternal damnation then, so be it. This had to end and, she was devoutly adamant that this end now so nobody else would get killed by this foolishness. It was over, it had carried on for far too long, it was the eleventh hour for Black Willow, White Willow would see to it...that it was.

"I may be able to help with the glass issue. I need to cut the link to the curse that is guiding it." Merlin shouted over the din of battle. The Watchers were stepping forward with crosses and, holey water. The vampires backed away hissing and, growling yet, they were still intent upon killing every one in the house. "Stop!" Merlin yelled at the glass thrusting out one hand. no use what so ever.

"It's tied to Willow. Only she will be able to stop it I fear!" Giles yelled over at Merlin who huffed.

"Well...damn it then." He grouched. Giles made his way over towards the basement door and, unlocked it. He went down into the basement and, several intense moments later, Angle, Spike, Clem and, Drusilla roared into the fray. Clem simply ran for his life. He leaped out of one of the broken windows, which all had exploded as one only a few minutes before rousing the whole house, and, disappeared behind some rose bushes. Giles grabbed up a lamp and, simply put, made good use out of it as a weapon. They were all battling several vampires at once and, a few demons had found their way in also.

"We're being driven back!" Angle yelled. Duck, swerve, jump over a leg sweep attempt, duck again. Angle was a whorl wind of deadly intent. A demon managed to break one of Angle's arms though and, angle put on his true vampire face becoming, if possible, more deadly. They all had a weapon in each hand, even Dawn.

"Here take that!" then a yelp from Dawn as she was thrown over the couch. Faith managed to steak the vampire whom had done the damage. Dawn had not managed to kill her vampire, she had flown instead. Two demons grabbed Vikka's arms.

"Bastards!" She yelled in Icelandic. She brought her arms together in an awesome display of sheer strength. The two demons, caught off balance, slammed into each other. Vikka drew her great two handed sword and, took both of the demons heads with one mighty swing. black demon ichore splattered the walls and, ceiling. Vikka took one of the three vampires which was advancing upon the shocked and, abducted pizza boy by Angle and, tore it's head clean off after dropping her larger sword. Vikka then snatched one of her wooden ones again and slashed, taking out the other two.

"Erh..erh." Buffy breathed as she was simply mowing down the crowd of vampires by a simple form of group combat. She now had a steak in each hand and, was moving thought the vampires. right steak, left steak, right steak, left steak, right steak, left steak. Vampire dust billowed up all around Buffy as she kept plowing onward determinedly.

"Oh this is sooooo...wonderful!" Drusilla cried in delight as she laughed and, danced around and, around the room as if she were at a ball and, not in the middle of a life or, death battle. "I love violence! Can I play too?" she asked in a sing-song manner as she plunged a meat clever she found on the floor into a demon's skull. She was still laughing and, now singing an old Celtic nursery rime. A Gaelic version of I'm a little teapot perhaps.

"Damn it all! We cannot keep this up for much longer!" Chandler shouted over at Giles and, Faith whom were battling with Spike against eight more demons in the dinning room.

"What in the bloody hell to you purpose we do about it?!" Giles yelled back as the Witches were weaving magical wards back up against any other intruders. A demon sailed in the china cabinet, glass smashed.

"Sorry!" Came Buffy's voice from the living room.

"Uh, you missed us by inches, it's quite alright!: Giles called back. "Oh, I don't know. It seems as though we are done for does it not?"

"Don't know bout you but...I'm kinda lovin it G." Faith told Giles.

"Please do not call me G Faith." Giles replied.

Phf, whatever." Faith let out her Xena Warrior Princess war cry and, charged into the front hall then, into the living room where, it seemed, the crux of the combat was taking place.

The demon that had been hurled into the china cabinet charged Giles and, knocked him down. It was blasted off of him by a Witch. Though, not a Witch familiar to him. Suddenly there were three new Slayers he did not recognize and, more Watchers. They all threw themselves into the battle full force. Giles paused. These must the new Slayers but, there were only three of them. Now, there were what? Only seven Slayers in the entire world? This news did not bode well.

Chapter 7: Black Death:


	5. Chapter 7

War Of The Willows:

By... Fantasyficcer86:

Disclaimer: All rights, rightly, go to Joss Wheden. I own nothing.

A friendly request:

Also, please treat this work with respect. Trolls, flamers or, whatever, will be ignored. I believe that you will enjoy the ride, though it is a bit long, and, please review. Thank you for your time if you choose to read this work. Let the war begin.

Introduction:

Three, is a powerful summoning number when dealing with magic. Dark Willow has just attempted to summon the powers of the temple of Morgana, it's incorrect name, three times. As Dark Willow has thrice attempted this and failed because of the brave efforts of Xander; we now know that a lot more than a yellow crayon is about to break. Xander and The once Dark Willow weep upon the ground together. Giles' plan to get the dark powers within Willow Rosenberg to flee seems to have worked yet, has it? For, from the depths of the shadows the heart of oblivion beats. An evil energy once in a deep slumber has now been awoken and it is... on the move.

Chapter 1, Tara's Ascension:

Oh, the soft, sweet taste of her lover, light bringer, bonded one and, above all else, best friend's lips ah, perfection. They had shared the act of sexuality and thus, their spirituality and, humanity in short, everything two people could share, including magic. As far as they were concerned though they may be bonded ones and, lovers, they were beyond all of that. They were the very best of friends. In much the same way spouses would refer to themselves also as, best friends. All seemed right in the world once again because, they were back together. Or, they had been. For, wait; suddenly the blissful atmosphere was turning sour, wrong. There was a sharp pain somewhere from deep within herself and a tearing sensation at her young, tender breast. No! What was happening?! Her favorite person in the entire physical cosmos was slowly fading away...

blackness.

All at once there was an amber colored sort of light all around her. Warm air greeted her form sweetly. She felt a feeling of great contentment, of peace. But no this was wrong, something was off some how. What had happened to her? Tara Macaly gazed around herself. It took a few moments to realize what her surroundings were. She and, Willow had read of such a place, though only once. She sniffed gently and, took stock of herself. She wore a robe of amber light. Her hair was long, loose, and, free to blow about in the gentle breeze that which also now tenderly caressed her form. She could smell wand quality wood, roses, fresh air and, even fresh water and, earth. Wiccan cents, of the Earth. Magical since magic was of the earth and, apart of everything natural. This was white magic. Tara knew this because, if it were of black magic, the anti nature sort of magic, that of destruction in the stead of creation, she would have smelled different things. Rotting entrails, brimstone, blood, fear, suffering and, hellfire. She was standing in a meadow with wide sweeping green fields and, an open for get-me-not blue sky. Since this was not Buffy's house inside of the room of which she was sharing with Willow, then that must mean that this whole place was manufactured. Manufactured by otherworldly beings, could this mean that she was-

"Hello Tara."

Tara spun around in shock at the sound of the voice more than it's sudden appearance. She had known that voice for months. Oh yes she knew that voice very well indeed.

"Ms. Summers?" It was Buffy's Mother whom had died right in the living-room of the summers' home."I'm confused,what is this place? How did I get, here? It's freaky." Tara said panic and, confusion rising in her tone. "Are you a vision? Did I somehow call on a spell without meaning to? Did she and I do something weird with our magics again? The last time we had sex? That kinda sorta happened a couple time before. Or, does this mean She pulled a practical joke on me again? It has to be one of those right? I mean, I can't be-" Tara shook her head in a negative gesture. "can I? Oh please tell me that I'm not. She needs me. I just pulled her back from the brink and all." Tara had no idea that she was babbling and yelling in sheer frantic panic until Ms. Summers spoke again.

"Shshshshshsh. Calmly Tara, don't drive yourself out of your own mind, now, easy girl, take a breath." Joyce Summers said gently, calmly. She then placed her hands upon Tara's shoulders and, kissed the poor girl's farrowed brow. "Yes, I think it must be that we are dead. I was sitting in my living room and, poof, I was here. Well, not here, I was somewhere else I think. I had visitors but I cried so hard at first. I could not believe it when Buffy came to me all of a sudden. Then, she left me though, it seemed more like she was being dragged away. It was like being torn from my family all over again, it wasn't peasant." Joyce hugged Tara once more then smiled. "Chin up Tara. At least we have each other, where ever we are." Joyce's voice grew serious. "I thought that you were always a good addition in my family's life, never forget that Tara. And you are great for...her." Joyce did not want to upset Tara anymore by mentioning Tara's partner's name.

"Thanks Ms. Summers." Tara said in sort of a watery way. "Really, thank you." Tara too then smiled shakily. Tara felt really touched by what Ms. Summers said and, could tell that she had meant every word of it. It was nearly enough to bring Tara to tears out right. Tara looked up at the clear, clear blue of the sky for a second. It was the same color of her own eyes. The sun seemed a bit too bright though. As Soon as Tara thought this, the sun dimmed down a bit. "Yep, somebody manufactured this place alright."

"What was that?" Joyce summers said looking at Tara directly as Tara's head came back down again. Joyce had no idea what was going on around here. Why would Tara show up here and, not Buffy or, somebody else from her family, that puzzled and, troubled her. Oh well, it was good to see Tara again despite the where they were and, what this meant. For Tara's part, she only shrugged. Joyce accepted this as an offhanded, I don't know jester.

"As for the questions you asked me well, I will tell you what I think, I don't know anything. Those are almost everybody's first few questions. I am in complete understanding and agreement Tara. I for one am still reeling with the meeting with my Buffy. Would you happen to know what happened to her? Because, she was here and then, she wasn't." Joyce did not want to put Tara under anymore stress, she was freshly dead after all, but Joyce had to know what had happened to her Daughter.

Tara struggled; debating with herself weather or not to tell this poor brokenhearted woman what had happened that fate-full night. For a few seconds only then, Tara did.

"Oh that is why. I'd thought that she'd want to stay with me, not that she should have died in the first place of course but, I knew about her work..." Ms. Summers left the sentence hanging. Tara sot to reassure the woman behind those now tear filled eyes."She didn't want to leave. My love, she sort of brought her back again. Oh, you should have seen her, it was awful. She wanted to come back so badly. She was so depressed and now I know why. I am so sorry Ms. Summers, we should have thought before hand." Tara said all of this in the short, clipped tones of one whom is trying not to weep, gasping upon every word. choking upon every syllable. Sighing heavily Ms. Summers took up Tara's hands in both of hers.

"It is okay really Tara, you must be missing her already too." It took great tact for Ms. Summers not to mention Tara's best friend's name whom, must be in emotional agony just as Tara was herself now.

Tara could only nod as tears filled her blue eyes. Not even being dead seemed to matter to Tara at all, not really. Tara only cared about her bonded one, her soul mate. What must she be going through right now?

"Unadvised. I told him as much, did he listen though? No." This time both women jumped at the sound of a new voice issuing from a Grandmotherly woman whom just appeared beside Tara. "You are a Wiccan correct Tara Macaly?"

Not knowing how this kindly- seeming woman could possibly know her name, Tara nodded "Oh, uh, Hello Mam." Tara said respectfully. This woman's sudden appearance had startled her but, Tara almost prided herself for her politeness, almost.

"Salutations, I am your Goddess. Oh, I am so sorry, I know that this is quite hard on you young Wccan."

"Um, where are we?" Tara's voice was laced now with curiosity as well as respect.

"What we are standing in is a sort of an awaiting chamber. This is where a soul sits, stands, lies, what have you, while they await their preferred deity. May I call you Tara? I am sorry to be so forceful seeming but, I am afraid that we do not have much time."

"Oh, yes of course." It was all that Tara was able to utter and very faintly at that. "Uh, Mam?" Tara asked very shyly.

"Yes?" Asked the Goddess smiling serenely. She was dressed in a white robe, had gray hair, tanned wrinkled skin and, a kindly air about her.

"Why is it that I do not see any others waiting for their deities?"

"Ah, I have drawn a privacy veil around you so that only your loved ones may see in, or visit you. Gandhi is still awaiting Ala. You see, it can take a while."

The frightening thought was just there in Tara's head she blurted it out before she could stop herself. "If all of the other deities are busy with other important matters and hypothetically, it takes a while to get to their worshipers then that means that you are seeing me now because, of something very huge right?"

"Indeed, we usually come right away if another loved one of yours is about to join you. It is a lager issue yet than that. There is nothing anybody, including us, can do to stop it from talking place. I am sorry. Time does not flow here like it does on Earth. It doesn't flow at all actually here but, I am a seer of all that which concerns my charges. Something will take place on Earth soon. I am afraid that your bonded one will be brought up on charges quite soon. That is...of being a God killer."

"Oh... no." Tara mumbled. Tara was suddenly at the mercy of a title wave of raw emotion as she tearfully whispered her beloved's name. The name that was so very painful to utter. This was because it reminded Tara of the fight that her and her lover had had not long ago. They had only just repaired the damage. It was hard to utter her name then as it was ever more agonizing to bring it to her lips now. She did so now though with a massive effort. Had she really lost her love, forever? No, no, it couldn't be. Tara said her best friend's name through her silent tears, she felt so lost and, alone now.

"Oh... Willow."

Chapter 2: The Magic Postage Stamp:

Blissfully oblivious to the impending cataclysm about to descend upon them all, Giles awoke via two things. Somebody moving about in the kitchen and, the morning sunlight slapping him in the eyeballs. He groaned, stretched and, blinked quite a lot. He then shouted out.

"Dawn, is that you or, Anya?" the answer came back almost at once.

"Me." came the higher pitched tone of a young girl, Dawn. She sounded as if she were on the hunt for something.

He managed to make out the word, milk. That was all. Giles took stock of himself and was not surprised to find that he still felt drained from his encounter with Willow the night before. Dawn's voice floated back to him again.

"I didn't wake you up or, anything did I?"

" Uh, No." Giles answered putting a forced tired smile in his voice. "It was the sunlight it is times like this when I wish I were still blind."

"Yeah, I told Buffy to replace the blinds but do you think she did? No." Dawn said bitterly.

"Oh, It's quite alright, I'll recover. Ow."

"Well, you might recover from blindness but, I won't from starvation. I mean, why didn't Buffy get milk, the key needs to eat you know? How am I supposed to eat my Captain Crunch?"

Giles privately thought that it was called Captain Crunch for a reason and, that she should suck it up and suck it down dry. On balance however he though it best that he did not express this thought out loud. Far too many people had died in this house already. He didn't want to add to that body count and make it an international incident by adding a British fellow to that mix. Last night was a nightmare. His body was still racked with pain from the duel with Willow. The power that he had taken unto himself to meet the darkness within Willow was not his own. Thus it had cost him dearly to first possess the power and then, to use it was a feat all of it's own merit. Not to mention the fact that Willow had also flat out kicked his ass from pillar to post and back again and, nearly killed him about four times. Giles also remembered the look in those empty eyes of Willow's, empty that was but for pain and, grief. Poor Tara, what a loss that was and, a waist. Giles could only hope that Joyce was looking after Tara in some way and, that Tara was as happy as she could be. The boy Warren got what he deserved only, it would have been kinder to Tara's memory to let the boy live and suffer with what he had done. Killing someone, mattering not how it is done, rips a part of one's self away from the whole. If only Warren could've lived with that agony for a life time but, alas Willow had not only killed the boy, she had slaughtered him. He gave a chesty sigh head bowed, hands on his knees he rose. After using the loo, he came out and, was about to go back and fold the blankets and, place them in the dirty laundry but, Anya beat him to it.

"Giles how many times do I have to say it? males of the human race are the most sloppyest, untideyest, lazzyest creatures that I have ever had the displeasure to meet. And let me tell you, I have met some top contenders believe you me. Oh, where's Xander?"

"Good morning to you too Anya. Yes." This is when Giles usually fell into his nice, safe monotone. Else Anya's rant could go on for hours. "Yes Anya, no Anya, I know Anya, quite right Anya, I don't know where Xander is Anya, I am sorry Anya" He pondered the reason why Buffy had to be out all night patrolling. But being with Spike, of all things, instead of being here, with Dawn. every once in a great while. The three of them, himself, Anya and, Dawn, had stayed at Buffy and, Dawn's place for the remainder of the night. Giles rather hoped that Buffy, Xander and, Willow would have returned by now. His plan to lure the dark magic out of Willow had worked after all. It was his borrowed white power that had done that, he had felt it work. Willow was good again that he was certain of. Unless, something else had taken place. If everything was alright then the question begged to be answered, where in creation were those three? Now the true number of the Scoobies was down to seven, lucky seven. These thoughts ambled around in his mind as he himself ambled to the kitchen. He was still being followed by a ranting Anya. He liked that cartoon and he liked it even better now. This was because nobody ever died in Scooby dooo. Xander had pushed him into watching a V.H.S tape with him and, Willow and, now he liked the show. It was true, nobody ever died in Scooby Doo.

"Stupid circling thoughts." He muttered to himself.

Huh?" Anya snapped.

"Oh, nothing Anya, I am sorry Anya, you were saying Anya?"

Giles' mind was full of depression over Tara, worry for Xander, Buffy and, Willow, an uneasy feeling and, an animated talking great dane as he began the search for the coffee. Anya went about the kitchen raving and, ranting only stopping when somebody walked into the house through the front door.

"Arg! Giles what do I do? There's no milk!" Dawn asked frantic now. She picked up a pumpkin pie. "This is not milk. But it does have milk in it That's good for breakfast right?"

"No, Dawn what are doing? Put that pumpkin pie down this instant." Giles said firmly abandoning his coffee search, spinning around and, pointing a stern finger towards Dawn. Dawn glared at Giles who spun back to the cupboards.

"No, why should I? Your not the boss of me. Buffy's not here so, I can have pie for breakfast if I want to."

"There's no milk remember? You can't have pie without milk or, milk without pie. It is an insult to the chef and, it tastes rather... wrong." Giles said reasonably and, calmly. Looking over his shoulder at her as he rummaged in the cupboards.

"No, I don't want to. I want to eat the pie." Dawn said this pouting and, grabbing a fork from the draining rack. She held the fork like a sword about to plunge into the pie of which she was balancing on her other hand.

This all was while Anya had gone to intercept the person whom had walked into the house. It was Buffy Anya knew it would have to be. She had left the beleaguered Brit and, the pouting Princess to answer the door. Buffy was already kicking the door closed behind her. Anya helped in with the shopping Buffy carried with her.

"Thanks An." Buffy said not smiling. Where's Giles?" Buffy had been doing some thinking and she had decided that she was angry with Giles. How could he leave like that? The death thing then, sleeping with Spike. Willow, it was all too much.

"Fighting with Dawn." Anya said offhandedly. "Where were you?"

Oh, out...you know...killing things. After the whole Will thing I had to blow off some steam. So, I went out and took a couple of vamps out for a steak dinner. Now, I have to talk to Giles." Buffy sounded tired to Anya and, angry and, well kind of, in a whatever mood.

I will have Anya or some other vengeance demon turn you into a pumpkin pie then, an older British gentleman whom I know quite well, will eat you all up." Giles said this making a popping sound with the final p of the statement.

No, you won't. Buffy will stop you." Dawn said a bit frightened now.

"Oh, she won't know about it, try me." Giles said an evil smile curving his mouth. He would do no such thing obviously however, Dawn did not have to know that. Dawn acting like a spoiled brat, would not do at all while he was around. Dawn defied Buffy but, did do as Buffy asked, most of the time. Tara and, Willow did more with Dawn while Buffy was away simply because Buffy was always out and, about working, patrolling and, training. In short Buffy was most of the time far too busy, scraping a life for herself and, Dawn to be able to be near more often. Giles knew that he did frighten Dawn a bit because, of all that he knew. Also, Dawn seemed unsure of herself when he was around. Dawn did not bother, almost ever, with openly defying him. Well, not since the time when he had yelled at her at long last. He had been sick and, tired of her treating everybody around her like servants at times. Being more stress on Buffy then Buffy really needed to deal with. After Joyce had died, right the bloody living-room, in which he had just awoken, things got better for a time with Dawn then, she started acting like a normal teen once again. In other words, a pain. That was healthy though. After Tara had died well, he didn't know what would happen now. Dawn and, for that matter, they all could go to the girls, Tara and, Willow if one needed to just talk or, hang around with a friend. Now, that comfort was gone. Well, half gone, he hoped. Was Willow still alive? Yes she had to be along with Xander but, if so, then where were they?

Dawn frowned. At last she placed the pie back on it's shelf. "Stupid Giles. Always spoiling everything." Dawn mutter bitterly to herself.

That's right, I do. Call it a gift." Giles said brightly.

At the same time the battle of wills over the punkin pie with Dawn was going on: there had been a low mermmering of voices in the front hall of the house. Suddenly there was a call of,

"Giles I have about two hundred and seven bones to pick with you!" That was Buffy's voice. She sounded upset. Why with him, Giles couldn't think.

He answered her after all, what choice had he? "Yes Buffy? Dawn please eat some oat meal. Six Buffy." Buffy just gave him a puzzled look mixed with quite a violent range of emotions. "Well, you see, there are two hundred and six bones in the human body and, well, never mind. Why is it you wanted to pick all of my bones? I have already made everybody else mad at me somehow this morning, after my duel by the way, I may as well make it a hat trick."

"That ass Spike! Why would you allow me to have sex with that creep?", Buffy spat.

"Aww, where in the bloody hell is that coffee?" Giles grumbled this to himself as, brow farrowed, he began to look for the illusive coffee, even more frantic now then Dawn had done her Captain Crunch.

"Anybody know where that Xander is now? Buffy have you see him? Anya said obviously frightened and, at her whits end, now that she saw that Xander was not with Buffy.

"Uh, what's in that bag? Dawn asked now about to take the first bite into her instant oat meal, blowing on it gently. She had broke in because she had spotted the bags tucked under Buffy's arms.

"Oh." Buffy said offhandedly as she plopped the the bags down and brought out milk and, instant coffee. Accompanied by a groan of both pleasure and relief from Giles whom set himself to the task of making it at once and, a few other items. "No An I haven't wasn't he and Willow supposed to be back, assuming that the plan worked, Giles?" Buffy asked frowning worriedly as she addressed the watcher and, the Vengeance demon.

"Oh, yes it did, I felt it." Giles muttered as he tried to sip the now hot coffee but burned his lips so, he grabbed an ice cube and, plopped it in the coffee. He then began to drink it bit by bit. He drank it all as Buffy went about putting away her booty. She had purchased all of these goods at the local market, right up the street. He assumed this as it said, "Super Mart", on the sides of the bags in red lettering. As she did this she babbled unhappily about Spike and, working at that awful fast food chicken place.

Dawn was looking at both the milk and, Buffy as if they were all at once her best friends and, mortal enemies. Dawn sighed as she knew that Buffy would have a cow if she wasted her oatmeal so, she ate it. Then put her bowl in the sink. Buffy was giving Dawn a, you gotta get to school now, look. Dawn got her bag and, went to wait for the bus.

"AAAAAH!" Dawn screamed as she was about to go down the front porch steps. "The sun's gone!" Dawn yelled in terror back through the open front door as Anya opened it in alarm. Giles and, Buffy ran on to the porch to see what Dawn had screamed about. Not understanding Dawn at first, Buffy thought it was a wasp, Dawn hated wasps, but no. It wasn't a wasp. The four of them stared in utter shock at the scene that lay out before them. The sun wasn't gone but it had been blocked by a vast black disc ringed in red. Giles felt his face go bloodless and, ice like sweat broke out all over his body. Suddenly Giles knew, just knew that the end had just begun.

Giles was not aware of the coffee mug that he was gripping in his right hand, in eager anticipation of his morning's cup of coffee, hitting Buffy's front porch floor boards. "Oh dear Lord. He said in a faint, shocked tone of voice that was not lost even on Dawn. "That's the first sign or the breaching of the gates of the temple.'

"Could anything help at the magic shop Giles?" Buffy asked spooked herself a bit. That thing up in the sky was a huge shock no wonder Dawn screamed. Buffy gave Dawn's shoulders a tight yet brief reassuring squeeze with one arm.

"It's more like the magic postage stamp now actually. When the bond ended and, the plan worked my borrowed power went back to the coven but before Willow's darkness was banished, I got out of my crumbling shop just in time. This is why I had to ask you if I could stay here last night Buffy, have nothing accept for my car now. I sold my apartment before I left here so that I would have money for both travel and, a flat in Bath. I had to use that money to come back here to help with Willow. Anyway, you haven't the faintest clue how bad this is. I am sorry Buffy but you don't. Think of like this, Five thousand hopefuls facing one hundred thousand general level battle hardened, well honed, war machine level soldiers. Out numbered twenty to one odds and against veterans as well. Willow's soul is the five thousand and, this power is the one hundred thousand. Actually it is not hopeless, only long odds that Willow's soul will be able to fight free. If she cannot however, than this energy will kill and, not stop until there is nothing and no one. Not even you can stand against this. that is hopeless. Will you come with to the temple Buffy? Dawn and, Anya will you please go and see if there are any useable tombs at the magic shop? Please?"

"Yeah, lets go. Dawn, school's been canceled for today." Buffy said hugging Dawn again. "you two be careful. I think it's bull that I can't fight this thing but if we aren't back in an hour, get to Spike's." After exchanging I love yous with Dawn and grabbing some of her fighting gear Buffy and Giles drove off towards the temple and a grumbling Anya began walking towards the magic shop, or rather what was left of it, with Dawn.

Chapter 3: The Breaching Of The Gates:

The Goddess touched Tara's cheek with her hand and said in a gentle voice, "I know dear child, I know. The dead hurt too. I do not recall how many ages ago it was now but I also was a being such as yourself, though not human, try to dry your tears now. The Goddess grasped Tara's hands with her own and asked, "Will you talk to me, tell me what happened?"

"I- I-I-I'll try M-M-Mam." Oh the stupid stuttering. Tara always did that when she was feeling a strong emotion or, under a ton of stress. One of the many things that Willow, her dearest Willow, not only accepted but help her with. When Tara cried though weather it be a sad cry or, Or, an angry cry or, a happy cry, she stuttered no matter what. Now even Willow could help her when she had been crying and she just had cried so, on went the stuttering. She told her Goddess what all had happened between her and Willow and, how she had died. Tara did this suspecting that her Goddess already knew.

The Goddess already knew but the Goddess wanted to see how truthful this soul was, face to face. When Tara was finished with her tale the Goddess sighed. "Ah, yes. I wish you to know that this was a test Tara. A test of truthfulness and, you pass it. However, I am afraid that I will have to do something unpleasant to you now. I am so sorry." There was a bright white glow and then, Warren came through Tara's veil. He looked shocked, scared and, confused all at once. "This is your murderer Tara. Here is Warren. The man whom ripped you away from Willow forever and, snatched your life away all on one go." There was rage and disgust in the Goddess's tone. "My question to you is this. What punishment should he receive for the crime?" "I am sorry but, we ask this of all of the murdered."

Tara could not speak through her gasping stutters. She did not know what to think about this young man. Oddly enough he was garbed in his street clothes. What an odd thing to notice. She took a shaky, long, deep breath. She at last spoke in a calmer tone than she felt. "Forgiveness. Sometimes when somebody has committed an awful crime against you, forgiveness is a torment unto itself. It magnifies the guilt that which they must then live with for the rest of their life. Or, so I have read. Forgiveness from me. Warren I forgive you for what you have done to me but, I can't forgive you on Willow's behalf, that's for her to do on her own. I refuse to speak for her. I respect her far too much to do that. She was in so much agony from what you did, she killed you and nearly so many others. She went dark because of what you did to us, to her! And look at you! You don't give a damn do you?!" Tara was only aware of the fact that she was shouting when her goddess place her hand upon Tara's shoulder.

"It is yet worse than that." His is not the only crime committed. There is still the matter of the trial of Osiris. the being whom is the keeper of the gates of death. Lazorus now has that post. You see, Willow and you were both bonded to one another. If you two one day your relationship ended there would still be a bond of love there deep down. You had a falling out however, you repaired the rift between the two of you. Though, it matters not. You were both still bonded to each other. On the rare occasions that two Wiccans fall in love, that love becomes a sort of magical melding. As if you two have gotten married. Though much more powerfully than that. It protects you from being killed by unnatural means. Unless one or, both of your bodies is far too damaged for your soul to reside within it any longer. Fake bonds are not pleasant for the con artists. Osiris out of sheer annoyance told Willow that, "It is done.", not so." "Oh,

I see." Tara broke in as she smiled a little. So, I was not intended for death."

"No Tara, you were not, Buffy was, she had died at the hands of another and, she was not a Wiccan or, bonded to anybody. Osiris will go on trial for the crime."

"Who killed Buffy? Ms. Summers asked the Goddess in a sad and, puzzled sort of way.

"Glory and her powers." The Goddess spoke gently. Warren broke in then demanding and self serving as was his way.

"Hey what about me? What do I get?"

"You will remain here and watch as the Earth becomes a killing field. Watch as your friends die. Knowing that there is nothing that you can do to stop it and, knowing that it is all your fault. That is what you will do. sound fair young Wiccan, Tara?"

"Oh, more than." Tara said grimly starring daggers at Warren whom under, Tara's gaze, seemed to shrink from Tara's smoldering look.

"Ms. Summers, you will come with us. As I can tell that you want to and, since your must die, it would be better if you were with her when she arrives up here again. For the fourth time." Before any of them could react, the Goddess first conjured and then, placed a seer's orb in the middle of the floor of the awaiting chamber. Then, she grabbed both Joyce Summers and, Tara Macaly by their elbows and, the three of them vanished.

Warren sat and looked into the now activated seer's orb, which was now showing Sunnydale. Warren did not know understand why Tara had forgiven him. It was dumb as far as he was concerned. Obviously he'd done it, he was evil. No choice but watch this stupid orb thing now that he was stuck here. Warren sighed as he sat watching boring people going on with their stupid lives. He guessed that nobody, not Andrew and, Johnathan cared that he was dead. Oh, well he didn't care about what was going to happen to them either then. Warren frowned suddenly. something was wrong on the orb like, the sky was black. Was that normal? Maybe it was just a bad orb. He looked closer, no that wasn't it. what was going on down there? He flinched backwards, nearly falling over, when the center of town seemed to blow up some how.

Creatures began pouring from the hole. Surging forward as if they were , the killing began in earnest. He had ignore the cooky old bitty, that was until now. Her words came back to him. "you willwatch as the Earth becomes a killing field, watch as your friend die, knowing that there is nothing can do to stop it and, knowing that it is all your fault." That was not true. He had only shot the Wiccan bitch because she was in the way. Now what, he was supposed to just sit here? He looked around for an exit but, there were none, he was stuck here. He calmed himself by telling himself that his friends would come and break him out of here. So, he sat and, waited.

Giles and, Buffy spoke little as they sped down the streets of Sunnydale. Buffy had talked about her issues with Spike and, Giles had listened to her. Apparently she had broken it off with him and, it did not go well at all. "Buffy, don't worry, something will come your way one day." Buffy looked up at Giles with a smile.

"I have dawn. She's the only light in my life I need right now." Giles wiped a tear from his eye.

"Giles, you crying?" Buffy asked surprised and, a little teasingly.

"Oh, no. Whatever gave you that idea? I just had a fly in my eye is all."

"Known you for too long Giles, spill."

"Well, it's just that you have grown up so very much in the time I have come to know you."

"Ah, Thumbeleena has turned into wholehandaleena and ya get all weepy." Buffy said with a small laugh in her voice.

"Well, beneath the shadowy weight of what we've all lost, I'd nearly forgotten." Buffy sighed heavily as she looked around at the scenery zooming past them at sixty miles per hour. "Yeah, I know what you mean, I feel the same about Dawn. With the whole going to heaven thingy and, coming and, seeing her again, I mean."

"I am sorry to ask Buffy but, what was it like?" Giles asked shyly. Buffy sighed again more heavily. "Dunno Giles, I only remember a sense of blissful peace, that's all." Buffy did not tell Giles about meeting her Mother up in Heaven because so much was everybody else"s. Her income that she earned at that terrible job at the chicken place, the Scoobies, her body, the world's, many of her thoughts and, feelings, Giles and, the Scoobies that, she wanted this one thing to herself. If she was going to tell somebody one day, it would be Dawn.

"Oh." Was all Giles said.

"So, about these gates being breached, what did you mean?" Buffy said bringing the painful subject of being ripped out of heaven by Willow to an end.

"What I meant was that Willow must have opened a porthole of some sort." Buffy was confused.

"What, a who again?" The wind was strong all around them and it was hard to be heard over it. Giles had the top down to his convertible.

"I have a bad feeling that was no temple of a demon Goddess or, of Morgana. What it is though, I can't be certain until we get there a look about a bit. Maybe it was a hell mouth of some kind forbidden and, hidden for a damn good reason. There are certain places like that. The ancient pit of Tarterus for one. Every Wiccan is expressly forbidden from breaching those gates. I must speak with Panglakus, a keeper of sorts, of certain gates before I can be sure what lies beyond these gates."

"Oh." Buffy said.

"It is bigger than oh you know. If Willow has gained the power that she was seeking in the first place after all then, big oh. It would take a powerful force to defeat what I borrowed and, placed within her. That amount of sheer dark energy could turn Willow into a Goddess. The Goddess of destruction that is. Nothing and, nobody on the face of this planet would be able to take her down. No, not even you. Not even a hundred slayers could take this formation of power out. There is nothing that could cut it off either. We are also dealing with a being whom could open every hell mouth gate in the world, it will soon be, open global warfare."

They kept moving down the road now talk long since having died away. At last the car slowed down the deceleration becoming complete as they came to a full stop almost an hour later, it seemed. "This is as far as we can go by wheel." Giles said so, Buffy got out of the car and, her and Giles shut the car doors at the same time. A joint, clink, that seemed to reverberate loudly amongst the trees. For they were in a sparsely wooded area and, a rocky piling blocked all entry by any automotive transportation. Suddenly, a voice broke the uneasy silence. However, it was not Buffy or, Giles whom spoke.

"Who are you?"

"Oh dear Lord!" Giles all but shouted in fright and, jumped rather severely coming down upon Buffy's right big toe.

"Ow!" Buffy yelped. She had been jumped also though, she did not have a fit over it. Buffy reminded herself to have calm thoughts. *The Brit is our friend and, he did not mean to step on your foot* Buffy told herself.

"I will have you know that it is quite rude to sneak up upon unsuspecting fellow human beings like that. You are, human aren't you?" Giles chastised the new speaker briskly.

"Yes, I expect so." The new party said taken-a-back.

"Well then, how dare you sneak up on two people as you've just done? Don't you know who we are?" Giles said all of this in the same tone of disapproval. I am Rupert Giles, Watcher over the Sunnydale hell mouth in America and, this is Buffy Summers, Slayer, protector of same." Giles was not really angry with the person standing before him, if he was correct about her however, he wanted to establish boundaries. He had a bit more fun with it because of the fright this person had given both he and, Buffy.

"Oh, I am a slayer too." The girl said in a some what thickly accented voice. I am from Iceland, Giles, Summers, I was called."

Far within the deep black umbra of the bowels of the Fortress Of The Gods, there began a restless stirring... it was activated.

Chapter 4: Darkness's Devastatingly Deadly Division:

Dawn and, Anya walked to the magic shop speaking little as they did. There was town wide panic at the big red disc like thing in the sky which, none of them had been the least bit shy at pointing out, was blocking the sun. Anya told Dawn to stay with her but to be careful of both the unstable rubble and, what could be left for magic in the shop. Dawn remembered the things people said while she and, Anya had walked to the magic shop.

"What is that thing?" A woman pushing a baby stroller her other hand holding on to a little boys hand. The little boy was no more than two or, three.

"End of days is comin." An old man had told the woman and, Dawn and, Anya as he strolled by a whiskey bottle, part way empty, held in his hand.

"It's dark out here but it's only about noon, eclipse?" A young man asked Anya and, Anya only shrugged.

In short, people Dawn knew were beginning to notice the... whatever that was... in the sky over Sunnydale. Dawn felt sudden tears fill her eyes. This was her home with Buffy. Sure her Mom had died in their house and, Tara too but, it was still her and, Buffy's home. She did not want to have to move. On top of that she had friends here. Not that Christy bitch but, she did have friends. Or, worse was Sunnydale going to become so dangerous that they had to move? Or, blow up or, what? "Anya what is that thing?" Dawn asked as they stood inside of the magic shop or, what used to be the magic shop. Giles was right it looked more like the magic postage stamp now.

"I don't know Dawn. Didn't Giles say it was a sign or something?" Anya said briskly despite their problems Anya didn't want Xaner to be hurt. Not deep down she didn't anyway. Why did men thrive on being such asses?

"Yeah but, I don't know what that means. A sign of what?" Dawn said frustratedly.

I don't know. Here come help me with this bookshelf I need to shift it. There may be books in here that Giles could use even though there might not be magic books left. There are others in here he could use, I'm sure of it."

"Okay." Dawn said a bit calmly feeling better now that she had something to do with herself. "Gah! Stupid shelf so heavy." Dawn said as her and Anya heaved it aside finding books of some kind underneath it.

"Ah good there not blank but, there not magic books either." Anya said flipping through one of the books quickly. Anya threw it aside. "That's a stupid cook book." She said growling under her breath. There were more shelves here, there and, everywhere some broken some... not. They had a bit of fun going through the wreckage of the shop and, it's books.

Spike had been confused when he'd woken up to find the sky black. According to his watch though it was still day time. What in the rutty, sodding hell was going on? Unless Buffy, that bitch, had turned his watch back after they had got done bumping naughty parts? She would think that was funny. Take the old cowards way out and kill him by waking him up in the middle of the day and putting blankets over the outside of his windows. This way he'd walk outside and burn. Yeah, that'd be just like her. He did have small windows in his crypt just enough so he could tell if it were night or, day. He had blankets up over the inside of the windows. Only a sliver of sun ever got in and that was in the mid afternoon. Besides, that it was not enough to hurt him. Spike shook his head and, got off of his bed. If that were all the case then, why was Buffy not here. If she was playing a deadly game with him she'd want to witness her own handy work surely. It was only one room, nowhere to hide, no other furniture other than his chair and, table plus, his bed. He put on his clothes walked over to the door and, against his better judgement, opened it just enough to see outside. He thought that his eye would burn out of his sodding skull but...nothing. That is to say that it was pitch black outside and, where the sun usually hung there was great red disc thing instead. He withdrew and, slammed the door to his crypt shut. After arguing with himself for a while, about twenty minutes, he decided to stay put. After all, if there was something the stupid Scoobies could not handle they always came running to him, always. Sodding annoying it was. So, Spike sat and waited. After all, that could not be an eclipse, not a natural one anyway.

"A slayer, huh, really?" Giles asked curiously. From where do you hale again?"

"Iceland and I did not come alone."

Buffy felt naked next to this new, slayer. Buffy only had on a white tank top with black jeans and, black steel toed motorcycle boots. The new motorcycle boots were what she had bought only a few days ago. Buffy was five feet and, about one hundred and ten or, fifteen pounds with about a hundred pounds of that being muscle. Buffy had a blonde pony tail that nearly came out thanks to the car ride in the convertible of Giles, top down and, all. Buffy had blue eyes which where slightly blood shot due to her being up all night dealing with Dark Willow. This girl, the other slayer, whom was standing right in front of her and, Giles was awesome. The Girl had the blue eyes and, blonde hair but that is where her and, Buffy's common characteristics ceased to exist. The other girl was nearly, if not exactly, six and a half feet tall, an old style fighter's braid in her hair, dressed in head to foot Arthurian era looking battle armor. Armed to the teeth and then some and, she had a grim expression upon her determinedly strong and, fearsome features. In short, this girl was the epitome of the term... bad ass. Buffy was determined not to like this girl whom ever she was, slayer or no. Buffy had weapons hell her weapons duffel bag was slung over one shoulder right at that moment. Next to this girl though, Buffy felt woefully unarmed and, under prepared. The other girl's armor was painted black and, her war helm, a great big dragon head looking thing, was perched in the crook of her left forearm.

So what is your name?" Buffy said curtly to the new girl, slayer, whatever. The other girl made Buffy feel so out classed that Buffy placed a sword in her belt and, grabbed a few steaks out of her bag and, place them in her pockets.

"I am Vikka." The new slayer said holding out her right gauntlet sheathed hand for Buffy to shake. "It means victory in old Norse and, other languages. The English is, Victoria, I think. V-eye-kah. That is how it is said. Each word in English was a struggle for Vikka. "Whom may you be?" Vikka asked formally.

"Buffy." Buffy said weary of taking this girl's hand as it looked like she could turn Buffy's hand into goo if she wanted to.

"Don't worry I won't crush your hand, I can see concern on your face, I won't though." They shook hands as Giles broke in.

Uh, what do you mean you did not come alone? You uh, have somebody with you?"

Whom may you be?" Vikka asked kindly as she turned toward Giles, her hand outstretched. Giles looked a bit bemused.

"Uh, Giles. We just met." Giles and, Vikka shook hands. Again, Vikka was gentle with the handshake.

"It is the custom of their people Rupert Giles." A soft voice said behind Giles making him jumped. "All is well Vikka though, it will not be for much longer."

"Argh. I thought I felt something. Thought there may be trouble. Other than the big red thing in the sky that is. Flee not fight then?" Vikka half muttered in what sounded like disappointment. In fact, it sounded like she was saddened by the fact that she could not plunge herself into a life threatening situation.

"Indeed. We must be away from here and at once."

"Fine." Vikka grunted. "You always have your reasons and, they normally turn out to be good ones." Vikka turned and took the arm of the woman beside her. Giles recognized that they were preparing to eleport.

"Uh, wait just a moment if you please." It did not sound like a question but, it did not sound demanding either. More, a polite insistence. "I'd rather like to be explained to a bit more on the situation. Vikka how again was it you were uh, called?"

Vikka looked confused. "I am sorry but, you are watcher and you do not know?"

"Ah, Vikka. I think that I know what he wants to know. The witch said as Buffy leaned up against the front bumper of the car and folded her arms over her chest. The new woman sighed and began to speak fast. "Listen to me watcher. I am on a mission from the Devin Coven. I will introduce Vikka's watcher now then." A spare man of brown hair and, glasses stepped out of the woods.

"Hello. My name is Dobbs, Lional Dobbs." He said brushing leaves and twigs off of his tan trousers and, long sleeved white shirt.

"Hello. How do you then?" Giles said feeling utterly out of place in his black sweat shirt and, dark gray sweat pants and, sneakers. He was not very comfortable but, it was all that was clean of which he could grab in a hurry. The clothes were Riley's. Anya had placed his others in the wash while he was in the shower. He fiddled around with his glasses a bit as he smiled at Mr. Dobbs who, smiled back. The two men shook hands as a low rumbling came up from the location of the temple. Another woman stepped out from the trees and smiled at the party.

"I am very well thank you Giles."

"How is it you know my name Mr. Dobbs?" Giles asked frowning.

"Ah. over heard it." Mr. Dobbs said cheerfully.

"Ah." Giles said smiling himself. If he had only been a few yards away than obviously he had heard Giles' name said a few times. Giles gasped when he saw whom the other woman was coming out of the treeline and, stopping just before them. Giles knew those grandmotherly features all too well. This woman was the seer whom had ran the Devin Coven. It was the same woman whom had seen the grim fate or Dark Willow. Without think Giles blurted out. "What in the bloody hell are you doing here of all places!" The newer witch blinked at Giles while the older woman did not seem offended.

"There are things happening Giles. I have left my coven, and the safety that which lies within, because there is a war about to roar into full flame. And I thought that you may like to be forewarned."

"I am so sorry, I wasn't thinking. I was surprised, shocked really, is all Mam."

"Enough." The older witch cut across Giles' babbling mercifully. "Do you have a dwelling of which we could reside for a short...uh...spell Giles?"

"I don't, no. Again, sorry." Giles sounding a bit put out. I am couch surfing or, living on the streets as of right now, so sorry."

Farrowing her brow the older witch said, "Shame, I really didn't want to have to port all the way back tonight." She sighed heavily. "Well, we'll just have to manage it. Come on you three." She indicated Vikka, Dobbs and, the other younger witch. The three of whom seemed to again, prepare for departure.

"Giles, sometimes your an idiot." Buffy said suddenly leaping off of the hood of the car. "Of course you can stay in this country, at our place." Every foreign face turned to her in relief it seemed. "That's settled then." Buffy said as she too smiled. "So, pizza or, tacos? Well, since it's our last meal and all right, war?"

"Buffy." Giles began. "I don't think-"

"Well, if there is a big bad coming, bigger than what we have faced, a great big, big bad, then I want my last meal if I am going to die."

"Buffy your not going to die." Giles said gently.

"If we do die, we die fighting." Vikka said. "For the greater good. For the world. That is our legend don't forget." Vikka smiled suddenly. "I like pizza. Tacos, I have never even heard of before. Oh and what is couch surfing? I know what surfing is but, I have never seen it done on couches, only boards."

"It's settled then." Buffy said stoutly.

"Good then. I will explain back at your, house then." The seer said to Buffy. "I like tacos they are good. Now, stand in a tight circle, we must leave the car here Giles. For now anyway." Giles groaned and, nodded. "Join hands, like that yes, and away we go." The group all vanished as one. Everybody knew that the food talks purpose was to bring a sense of calming sanity to the grim circumstances of which they all now found themselves.

There was a voice faint, sudden and, desperate sounding inside of the company's minds. "Yes, yes go! Go now, flee!" You have but this one warning. I can't hold it anymore, go...now." Suddenly half of the hill side where the temple resided fell away accompanied by a loud bang.

"How could I have been so stupid!" Giles yelled in shock and anger. "We have to go back!" Giles yelled over the howl of the wind as they flew towards Buffy's house.

"Why didn't I ask how we were getting back so fast? I hate flying." Buffy an air sick quality in her tone. Buffy then vomited all over Giles, whom was right in front of her.

"Thank you." Giles said sardonic to the last letter. While they were Giles also had a crow poop on the seat of his pants.

Giles, ignoring this, spat some of Buffy's sick out of his mouth and said again, yelling over the wind. "We have to go back!"

Xander thought he was stupid to come up here and jump right in front of the spooky boomy stuff that was going down up here. Now, he knew that he had been. Oh, he had saved Willow, maybe the world too, but now came a much a bigger issue. He was starting to have feelings for Willow. That had had sex, which had taken all morning, and while he had enjoyed it and all, he was wondering what was going to happen now. It had been more out of grief than anything on Willow's part. Xander knew that and their weeping had turned into love making, he didn't know how. He spoke to Willow now whom was laying right beside him. "Will?"

"Sorry, not just now Xander, thoughts gettin all thinky over here." She said with a sort of unsureness in her tone.

"Okay." He told her quietly. He muttered to himself so only he could hear himself. "Oh Xander, you do seem to always boink the troubled ones don't you?" He wondered how that was possible. After all, it wasn't until his middle teens that girls even started to talk to him. Now he was gettin all nooked up. What was up with that?" And not normal girls either, bad girls. First that demoness freak who wanted him not for his masterful skills in bed but, to eat him. Then, Faith a slayer who he knew couldn't give a rats left nut if he breathed or, stopped. Anya was next and, she was a damn demon too then she cheated on him with a vampire. Now Willow. Unlike before he didn't know what to think. Cordillia had messed around with him and, Buffy he now knew was not into him, even slightly. Buffy had felt the same way about him that he did with all those girls who went after him during that spell thingy. Now that Tara was out of the way was it time for him and, Willow to- no. Bad thoughts. Bad. bad, bad, bad thoughts. Hands down all the girls he did touch just so happened to the same girls he shouldn't have. But...Willow? They sat in silence, naked, for a bit.

"Xander?" Willow asked.

"Yeah Will?"

"I love you too and all but, I'm goin inta panic mode over here." Willow sounded close to more tears. "How bout not just now you and, me huh? I'm missin my Tara. Okay?"

"I'm here whatever Will you know that. The balls all yours."

"Yaay I gotta ball!" Willow mumbled in a terrible parody of her old cheerful self. "Thank you for the ball-n-all that's really nice of you."

Xander chuckled as he said, "No problem Will." They got up off of the sandy ground and put their clothes back on in silence.

Bang! Both jumped as first a loud report then, a rumbling low in the earth came forth form the temple.

"Oh!" Willow yelped as Xander staggered around doing his graceful best to not fall down. "Why is the ground suddenly all rummbley in it's tummbley?" The shaking got so violent and several saplings were felled nearly as one. Out of nothing the sky went even blacker, Willow and, Xander had thought that it was a storm, now it was going to be a big one.

"I'm so dumb!" Willow yelled. "I knew that the sky looked all recognizable. "Me and Tara read about it in a forbidden book. Forbidden Xander, sorry. Lets just say that, that is no eclipse."

"What is it Will?" Xander asked as they were both thrown to the ground anyway and tossed around like cookies in a tornado. Willow didn't answer. She was floating above the ground as a huge black shape came out of the front of the temple, that was now just, there. A much smaller even blacker shape, if that was possible, seemed to shoot down Willow's mouth. Xander could only look on in horror as Willow floated still higher. Purple, and, black lightning seemed to do it's best to rip the sky to ribbons. Now it the thunder itself was shaking the ground and, also doing it's best to rent very air all around. Lightning bolt after lightning bolt blew holes into the ground, trees and, rocks. Xander felt a bit exposed. Willow was up in this some where but Xander could not locate her, the lightning was too blinding. The temple crumbled into the ground taking half of the hillside with it. Willow floated there in the lightning invaded sky, time passed. At last though Willow slowly, easily descended back to ground but, Xander couldn't believe it, Willow had changed.

Giles was pissed. No matter how he'd protested the seer would not turn back, she'd utterly refused. He tired again anyhow. "I have known those two young people for years now. That not withstanding I will go back myself and retrieve them, if I must. I would do this for anyone."

Sighing, exasperated, and clearly at the end of her tether as well, the Seer spoke. It's too late for them trust me. Now, lets get out of this broken book shop and, take Buffy's Sister home along with the demon. Anya, was her name?"

For they were in the magic shop. Buffy having asked the Seer if she could pick up Dawn on the way. Giles was still soiled and he'd avoided questions when the had landed right in the middle of his shop. Former shop that was now and, they had nearly given both Anya and, Dawn a joined heart attack. Anya swore loudly as pages of books flew all over the place and, Dawn had attempted to hide behind a broken bookshelf and, tripped over it instead. "I am going to clean myself up when we get to Buffy and, Dawn's place. Then, I will go searching for them." Giles said through gritted teeth.

"Fine but don't come crying to me when your dead." The Seer said whipping up her hands and almost driving her fingers up into Giles' nose.

"No. Come on I need you. Maybe she has a point we need to get back to the house, all of us." Buffy said quelling the argument. It looked as if Giles was about to do his best impersonation of a volcano and, erupt. "I mean, I miss em too but we gotta think big pic here." With an all mighty effort, Giles composed himself.

"Your quite right of course Buffy." He said.

Nobody knew what to think about the women in green robes or, the bigger more intimidating and, formidable woman in black armor. The witches and, the slayer, all together now. Spike certainly didn't as he walked across the ruble of the magic shop. It was obvious what the green robed women were, witches, he'd known some in his time. He was guessing at the latter. She was big and, armed to the teeth so, she must be some sort of warrior. Why not the bloody slayer? It did make sense when one stopped to sodding think about it. Buffy died and, weather or not she came back made no difference. Faith had also died for a moment there. Coma meant the sleep of death in Latin. They were both alive but, they were both women whom had died. The other British bloke must be another watcher then.

"Well, this is cozy." Spike said as he came into the full open, not standing behind a bookshelf anymore.

"Vampire you do have a soul yes?" The big bint said casually.

"Cheh. What's it to you? I am the baddest vamp around. William the bloody at your service. You think that I have this chip in my noggin that I am a cute little puppy dog? Heh, I don't think so...bitch." Spike had not noticed everybody waving frantically to shut up which, in retrospect, he should have. Even he knew it in a swift, deadly second. Before anybody could say anything or, react in any way at all, Vikka acted.

"That actually is what I wanted to hear...vampire." Vikka said in Icelandic snarling. She slammed her war helm on to her head, plucked up Spike by his throat with one hand as if he weighed no more than a chicken clear of the ground with main strength, selected a steak from a wide array on her belt, pressed this into Spike's chest and, with very little effort, held him there.

"No, no he's got a soul, he's got a soul!" Dawn said quickly. Everybody looked at her with a wide selection of emotions. Mostly puzzled, bemused and, disbelief.

"Oh dispense with the drama already, you do not breath." Vikka said as she let go of Spike who plopped on to the ground swearing and, sputtering gasping for air. Vikka had added extra stress on the word breath.

"Right well, that was kinky but, next time can we please off with a handshake first? Perhaps a little foreplay before we get to the main event portion of the evening? bloody hell woman!"

"The next, time you will be even deader than you are now, trust me." The seer said grimly. Vikka took off her war helm as the Seer next spoke. "Can we please get to your home before anything else goes wrong, please?" Just then Clem, a friendly demon burst in on the group's scene.

"Hi uh, guys, girls ummm, you better listen to this." The demon sounded freaked out of his mind.

"Yes, uh, what is it Clem. Vikka please don't attack this one, he is a friend. Giles added to a ready Vikka whom had just tensed herself, ready for a fight. The tension only grew when Clem spilled his beans.

"Uh, you know that funky lookin temple y'all were so worried about?" It was Giles whom had asked Clem to watch out for news about the temple right before Willow went up there.

"Yes Clem what is it? Has it happened?" Giles asked quietly, deadly serious.

"Well, I don't know. But, there is a huge storm up there. Lighting all over the place, it's crazy!" Clem replied excitedly.

"Alright, then everybody gather in come on, we have to move fast." Giles said urgently. "Spike, your better off with us. Clem you as well. Come on we have no time." Grim faced the witches held out their arms to the party.

"No bloody way. I have no clue what's going on and you want me to tear after you lot? Not bloody likely."

Spike come on, we don't have time for this." Buffy snapped at Spike. "We will explain it back at my place."

Clem grabbed on to the arm of the younger Witch and, the rest, did the same. Vikka threw a protesting Spike over her shoulder and, they all left in a puff of wind. Clem did not like to fly. He puked all over Giles, whom was right in front of Clem.

Willow was back on the ground now. Xander found himself shaking head to foot with fear, why? He had never been afraid of Willow well, not this much. Okay, so he had been freaked a bit when she was Dark Willow but who wouldn't be? That was over now, wasn't it? Apparently not, he was still scared. Of what, he didn't know, but he was. Suddenly Willow was naked again. One more romp? No! Bad thought, bad thought! Hey, that was a great song parody. Bad thought, bad thought! Wachya gonna do, wachya gonna do when she come's for you? Bad thought, bad thought! Xander shook his head firmly to clear it of all idiocy. "I am a jackass." He stated this pedantically, proudly even.

It was soon time. It was a loss she could, for she was a she now, could not simply destroy everything outright. She did not possess that much power yet, almost, almost, almost. It had a small struggle getting into this body, it had been heavily guarded with white magic. She heard a heartbeat close, quite close. Oh the power of which she had now oh, oh yes, indeed this would do nicely. She cast her mind outwards and, sent the storm, her storm unto the world of which she found herself. Of course the hole here had burst open freely, it being weak as it was, is, open it shall be now. Soon this world, soon would meet it's mortality. It would realize it's fragility first however. It would burn, burn, burn, burn. She was here and in her chest beat the heart of oblivion, the end was here, she was here...one in the same...it was the end. She focused all of her power on the other, secret holes via the storm of her power.

"Willow? Are you...you know...okay?" Xander's soul shivered as he gazed into the dark purple glowing eyes of the new Willow. "Here let me do the Snoopy dance for ya ta show ya it's still me. I still love you and, if this is about the happy place bumpin I can change. I will chop mine off or, maybe not, but you know, I can do whatever. No change in those eyes, no soul, no nothing. they were like Angelus's eyes when he lost his soul. "Oh no. No. Willow cna you hear me? Nothing, no change. She was just standing there like a wall. Nothing, no motion, not even a flicker of recognition, nothing. He had place himself right in front her now face to face. "Crayon breakey? You still in there somewhere, like before. Here let me do the Snoopy, maybe that'll bring ya back. Xander was really scared now. Those eyes were looking down the barrel of a gun. Empty, merciless, pitiless, cold, deadly, empty. Nothing but. He still tried the beloved dance they had both shared because he loved her so. There was a flash of dark purple light, some sort of deadly level energy blast. Xander Harris died doing the Snoopy dance for the girl whom he had always loved form day one so dearly.

There was a convulsion that ran up and, down her form. It was odd but, she felt ill some how. How was that? She should be beyond all petty matters such as this. "Blah!" She vomited up a blinding white light of some sort. She knew not what it was but, it must be destroyed, no wait...it could not be destroyed. It was her yet it was not. A naked girl whom looked just as she did was spat out of her mouth and, this thing was here. I took a few moments to resolve itself into a form yet, some how, she knew what this thing would become. There it stood at last but no, this was bad. This thing frightened her, nothing did that. It spoke to her.

"I may be too late to save he whom is my love since childhood. However I am not too late to defeat thee. I am your worst fear Black Willow, I am White Willow. I shan't be your doom however, I shall be your bane." White Willow said with tears coursing down her white cheeks, poor Xander. "A quote from the book of white magic, look it up."

"I have opened all of the Hell mouths. You are far too late to save this world, much less one life. Black Willow sneered.

"Try me." White Willow responded. The very air crackled with power. Magic both destructive and, constructive danced within it.

Clam lost his bugles in Buffy's rose bushes. He did hate flying. He puked again and, again.

"It isn't the flying I hate, it's the vomited upon that I dislike." Giles muttered to himself.

Buffy was about to open the door when she noticed that it was already open. They had seen vampires in the square but, there had been too many to fight right now. They had to have a plan. Her front door should not be ajar like this though. Suddenly somebody called out from within the house.

"Hey be I see you brought friends too cool, we'll have a party."

Buffy staggered back slightly in shock at the sound of particular voice. The last time Buffy had heard that voice this person was in prison, turned herself in. "Faith?" Buffy asked.

"Did you know, I got a slayer and, a Watcher and, two Witches on the way here?" Faith called from the kitchen as Buffy entered the front hall.

"So did I Faith." Buffy's party came in the house right behind Buffy.

"Ya don't have any nerds do ya, cause, I got a couple of them too."

"Oh?" Buffy asked. A small girl was sitting on the couch, well she was about eighteen, but she looked about fifteen, Dawn's age.

"Hi." I am a slayer also. The girl informed Buffy. "I am blind." There were three witches with the Girl and, a Watcher.

Whom may you be? Vikka asked the girl kindly. "I am Vikka."

"Hope." The girl had a Scottish accent. She was wearing a long brown dress with weaponry cluttered here and, there all over and, in it. She had red hair and, green eyes. Suddenly Buffy gasped as she saw who the third person was sitting on the chair to the right of the couch. That third person was no witch. She was a vampire, one of the most powerful and, insane.

"Drusilla." Buffy hissed.

Chapter 5: Osiris's Trial:

Asia:In Hon-Kong creatures began to pour out of a hole nearby an abandoned warehouse and, suddenly the sky was set alight with dragon's breath. In Tokyo, as vampires ran a rampant everywhere along with demons, a small brown skinned girl popped up form the ground also. She sat upon the ground and began to draw in a small booklet. Godzilla appeared right behind and, began his destruction of the city as he was want to do.

Central Antarctica: Ice bats, snow beasts, vampires, demons and, a titan erupted out of a hole blown through a glacier.

Australia: In the center of the Outback both water monsters and, demons escape. Demons, vampires and, ghouls follow these all of which, promptly begin to flood into the vast desert.

Central America: Sunnydale California had been swarmed with vampires, demons, werewolves, ghosts and, other beasts. While Cleveland Ohio was being overrun with dark beings. In Maine, hillbilly zombies ran free into Canada.

South America: Banchees, werewolves, vampires, demons, shape shifters and, a dark God rise up from a hole blown into a forest of Brazil. The giant anacondas slithered for their lives.

Africa: In Tim-buck-too, vampires were the ground. Demons of every description were ravaging villages. In south Africa a red-headed demon, no red hair bald, but red-headed none the less, was singing to a woman whom was dancing and, slowly bursting into flames.

Europe: The pit of Tartarus was trying to open. It was the most famous Hell mouth in the world, forbidden to all whom practice white magic. If that blew, the Lord of the dead might escape. Many people were dieing all over the globe. Aside from in Antarctica where there were no people, only animals.

Warren sat on the grass and gazed in terror at the small, round seer's orb set before him, also upon the ground. The thing was enchanted or, something. Well, he knew that it had to be because, it kept changing scenes every other moment. It was kinda like watching a movie or, t.v show with Andrew and, Johnathan. This was because, he never had control of the channel changer or, the popcorn. Andrew had the channel changer and, Johnathan had the popcorn, asses. They hadn't killed the Slayer, he did but, then the bitch came back to life again. Why did she keep doing that? Oh, it was maddening. Against magic, from Fairy Tail an anime series, which, plenty of dudes still watched, was playing in his head, as he watched also, on the glass orb, a black and, a white witch. It looked a lot like they were going to duel or, something. He liked the labels on the bottom of the sphere of glass. They reminded him of closed captions on the bottom of the t.v screen.

"It resembles a court room to you because, well, that is how you interpret it." The Goddess told Tara as the three of them, Joyce Summers, Tara and, the Goddess, stood outside of the grand room looking in. Huge twelves foot high oak doors had barred entry but, now they were opened. In fact, the well polished doors with golden handles stood wide and, shut behind them. This was not before other figures had entered the massive room. robed figures were bustling around hither and, thither. They looked important and, that was a good thing because they were Gods, all of them. "Tara I did something quite...uh...off to you earlier. I am going to make up for that now. You have been a good addition to my group so, here it is or rather, she is." The goddess said to Tara as she beckoned to yet another figure whom came forth and, smiled lovingly at Tara.

Tara couldn't breath which, she could not do anyway as she was dead, move or, yet look away. The new figure spoke to her in a kind, gentle voice.

"Hi Tara, my lovely girl."

"M-m-m-mom?" Tara was crying again and thus, stuttering.

Chips and, flakes of stone rose up around the tow forms of the, now deceased, Willow Rosenberg as they stood glaring at one another. The ground trembled underneath their feet. The very air seemed alive with cataclysmic, overwhelming, arcane power and, energy. The very Earth itself seemed to be awaiting it's fate with bated breath. Violet met green as their eye colors clashed from a distance of but a yard. They noticed nothing as winds born of the power, they both possessed now, blew up around them. They stood within a maelstrom of magic. Everything waited, waited. Beat, beat, beat went the heart of creation and, destruction. They were joined as one yet, they hated each other vastly for one was white the other, black. White beneficent the other, ignoble. It had taken a long time however, it had happened at long last, the struggle was now on the outside. External dueling now and not that of internal. Both were determined to win yet neither could. The two forms of Willow were still while a violent wrestling match was occurring mentally. White Willow was putting up a great fight but, there was too much darkness. They spoke to each other from within their minds.

"_I declined power. You chose to embrace it. Your evil, your bad. We lost Tara because of you. If you hadn't been so selfish and, blinded by your own ambition we may not have." _White Willow spat towards Black Wilow.

"_Please. She's dead. Get over it. Besides, that bitch had to go in order for us to realize true power. The death of a human matters not to one such as I. You know not with whom you are dealing. It is not Dark Willow in here any longer. If it were you would have more of a chance of convincing her. The gates have been sprung via my lightning keys. Every last one of them. The death of humanity is nigh. Hellmanity will follow soon there after. A human plucking a living breathing flower is I slaughtering everything as far as the emotion behind the act is concerned. All life will bleed away from not only this world but every world there has ever been. _If a wall could have given voice, the emotion behind Black Willow's words would have matched it. Bland, uncaring and, utterly devoid of all empathy or, compassion. This was what undiluted evil truly was, black Willow and, the heart of oblivion.

White Willow smiled in a kind disbelieving sort of way. _"Aw, I don't believe you. There must some Tara love in there somewhere." _White Willow changed tact hoping that this would elicit a change but, no. There was a struggle behind those deep violet eyes, they almost turned a solid black again. Then they went back to that glow. To say the least White Willow was frustrated. "_You must do as you see fit within your volition as I will within my own. You will not be able to evoke primal forces upon the people of this world without me on you every step of the way." _White Willow said grimly as the other nodded.

_"Try as I know you will." _Black Willow stated in that dead, absentee of emotion, tone she had. Black Willow was concerned about this thing. She knew what it was and, why it was. That added white power within Dark Willow had intensified the virtuous side of this soul. Thus you had the division. This thing, of which was inside of her, had made Black Willow sick. Black Willow felt much better now. Now that she had expelled this thing from herself. She could not kill this thing...yet, that was. "_Will we stand here looking at each other for all of eternity? I have some ending I must do you see." _Black Willow mono-toned, she wasn't even sardonic.

"_Start the music." _White Willow stated invitingly, emphatically. The two gazed at one another for a few more moments then, both...vanished.

She had come back from school one day to find her parents in the kitchen. In that instant she remembered picnics on the sea shore, hot chocolate on a stormy night when her nightmares woke her up, scary stories on Halloween, caroling at Christmas, a short three day long vacation they'd taken to Florida to visit their sick Grandmother, turkey dinner with the whole family turning out, Easter egg hunts where there would be a special hidden egg just for her and, warm, comforting, loving, caring arms wrapped around her after she would come back from school crying because the kids had made fun of her for her severe stutter. The school teachers didn't help, even now that she was in high- school, nor did the speech classes help. These were still with a teacher called Mrs. Vinelock. Mrs. Vinelock was alright but the classes did not help, she still stuttered quite badly. She remembered all of this because her Mother was laying dead upon the bloody light blue and, dark green checker patterning linoleum of the kitchen floor. It had been a sunny day but now it had become very dark. Her Brother and, Cousin had seen their Father take a knife and run her Mother through with it. Her Father threw the bloody knife in the sink. He then began to wash the blade of the butcher knife. She just stood there feeling dislocated from this world, this reality. She knew that she should do something but what? She didn't know what to do. Her Mother was dead and, her Father was the one whom had done the terrible it. Now what should she do? After a moment she heard her Brother and, her Cousin upstairs and those noises always made her sick. They were Cousins for crying out loud though, their relationship was to kept secret and, within this house alone. So her Father had told her one time.

"Dad? Tara thought she should say something about it. She felt wrong some how, utterly not of this world at all.

"What?!"

What happened to Mom?" Tara's voice did not sound like hers, her stutter was gone. Perhaps it had been shocked right out of her.

"Can't ya see? She dead!" Her Father snapped again in the same angry tone.

B-b-b-but h-h-how?" Her stutter had returned almost in full force, it did that from time to time.

Her Father exploded on her. "Listen I don't have to answer to you or anybody else! You don't like it? I killed her because she turned into a demon! A demon right before my very eyes1! What you don't like it? Huh? I just save this family from going to their graves in our sleep!

"I-I-I- d-d-d-d-d-don't b-b-believe y-y-you." Tara said in a sort of faint rage of her own.

"What?! You callin me a liar?! Huh?!" Her Father swore loudly then spat on the floor in pure rage. "Then get out of here! Get!"

Tara left here family''s home, after grabbing everything she owned, and never looked back on that once blissful, turned horrible, place. It was her deepest shame not turning her family for the murder of her Mother. Tara didn't even know where her Mother had been buried. Well, where they had buried her. She did not know why she had declined to do so but it was done. She traveled around a bit before coming to California. She had gone to Florida first to see her Grandmother's grave then, to California. She had to get away from her family and, find a place where they could not find her, just in case. Eventually Tara ended up in Sunnydale after many long bus rides. This is where she had found Willow the love of her life and, death. Would her Mother approve? Should she keep this secret too? No. Not from her own Mother. It was nothing to be ashamed of, she was in love. There could be nothing said about that which was bad, right?

Tara gazed into her Mothers blue eyes now. Her Mother placed her arms around Tara and it was like being six all over again. The storm, the nightmares, the teasing at school. All at once everything attacked her. Her Mother being murdered, the shame of not reporting the crime, being torn away from Willow, all of the shock, all of the pain, all of it came gushing forth in a flash flood of emotional violence. Tara broke down completely in her Mother's reassuring, understanding and, loving arms. Sobbing inconsolably, uncontrollably. She was not aware of sitting down with her Mother but, there they were, on a bench. Tara's Mother rocked her gently back and, forth as Tara was still six years of age. It was comforting to Tara and, not at the same time. It also reminded Tara of when Willow would rock her when Tara woke up from a nightmare. Or, when Willow would and Tara would rock Willow in the same as Tara's Mother was doing now. Tara took what little comfort she could out of the old familiar gesture. It took a few minutes for Tara to come back to herself once again and, all the while her Mother cooed soothingly to her.

"Shshsh. Let em all go. All of those negative things inside of you. Let em all go baby girl, pretty girl, my girl."

Tara sniffled and managed to choke out, "U-u-ugly bad birds."

"Yes, that's right. Let em all take to wing as if they were all nothin but a bunch of ugly, bad, birds." Tara's Mother said stressing the words ugly bad birds. After that it all became a bit easier for Tara. She gasped a few times then wiped her nose on the back of her hand.

"I love you Mom a-a-and, I've m-m-missed y-you." Tara's stutter was slowing down now also. "I have some things I need to tell you Mom, important things."

"And I you Tare bear."

That was a childhood nick name for Tara of which her Mother had used all of the time then, when she was most upset then, it had faded nearly completely. To Tara though it was like an old friend come back after a long and difficult journey. She liked the name, she'd have to tell Willow about it and, so much more. "Oh? Okay." Tara was smiling but at that moment, the Goddess strode forward.

"I am sorry but, we have no time left. Things are getting bad down on Earth. Every single Hell mouth has been opened. I have a plan but, we must see to this trial first." The Goddess said all of this very fast. So fast that Tara almost didn't catch what the Goddess had said, almost.

"What about Willow?" It was still painful to say Willow's name for Tara but, with her Mother it was getting a bit easier. Tara Missed Willow so badly that it actually hurt her. Tara had read about this in certain books. She knew that for a soul to hurt after either he or, she had been ripped away from the world of life, was a top level primal power. It didn't surprise Tara though in the least. For there was no force that which could come close to matching the power of true love... none.

The goddess just gave Tara a pained, wincing glance for a moment then turned and shouted to the room at large. "Everybody! We must proceed! Now!" The Goddess waved her arms as if she were hoping to wave down a jet properly so it did not crash into the courtroom. This would not matter as everybody here was either dead or, a god but, that is how it looked. As they had nothing but time, which they did as there was no such thing as time up here, the robed beings sat. They were all grumbling about being here as the Goddess took the high seat. "The accused?" The Goddess called as the double doors burst open and, in came, the accused.

"We caught him." The being on the right said bored beyond belief.

"Took us a bit because he fled then fought us." The being on the left said both bored and, a bit angry. The one on the left had do all of the catching and, he was far from pleased about the fact.

Osiris hung between the two angles as they lugged him over to the front of the huge room. Osiris was letting everybody know just how much he was not happy to be there either. Osiris was spewing for oaths and, spells as he was tossed roughly onto the accused bench. The process worked thus. On the occasion that a God was accused of one thing or another, not such a rare event after all, the accuser seated his or, herself on to the top seat. This was because there was not just one God whom commanded the rest. All of the Gods took votes on punishment and, the accused received anything from a thousand years in a prison realm to, death. You killed a God by killing their believers. The last time a God was sentenced to death, an entire city had been buried under ash. The God was chained to a pillar so that all of his dead believers could see him as they marched past him. To the humans seeing was believing and not the other way around. The God died once the final person had marched past. The God of that volcano had upset another God by trying to his Brother whom had called a trial. The Goddess did not know how Osiris was going to be punished as all of the Gods also voted upon the penitence received by the accused. This kept things civil before the next screw up happened and, they all ended up right back here once again. "Is everybody assembled?" The Goddess asked looking around to see Tara, Joyce Summers and, Tara's Mother on the same bench they had sat on after entering this hall, to the accused chained to the accused bench with Angles on either side of him, to all of the Gods.

From the Gods there was a joined cry of, "I!" and the trial of Osiris began.

"Angel what are you doing? Put down the big spooky war axe already it's me Lorn." In L.A Angle and Lorn had been getting a lot of...business. They had traced the cause of it to here, Cleveland Ohio. They had left the others Gunn and his gang in charge along with Faith. He knew though that she would flake and go to Sunnydale. Sunnydale was, in Faith's mind the most jazzed up Hell mouth ever.

"Nah. I'd rather be where with b. You know, where the real sitches go down. Not in feakin cleavage Oh look I'm a ho. boring!"

Angle had remembered her saying this and so, she had been true to her word and left them, he'd checked back at the hotel via a pay phone. Fred had answered and, she had told Angle as much about a half an hour ago. Cleveland was alive with vampires, demons and, dark magic. Angle lowered the axe. Just as he did so, a spear cast from another demon of some kind or another hit Lorn in the chest. The demon fled, Angle went after the demon knowing that Lorn was dead. Angle had no time to mourn Lorn as he first chased the demon whom had killed Lorn down, killing it. Then, found himself in a fight with a dozen vampires around another corner. After that, the world went red with fire. A fire fiend had joined the fray. "Awww! What the hell?!", he raged. Angle slashed, ducked, dived to avoid the flames, and, swore a lot and loudly. He was fighting with a sword in each hand and, he was in his true vampire form. Even at that though he was only one now that Lorn was dead. Only one so-called champion against how many of the forces of darkness? Realizing that he was after all out classed he did the only thing that made sense, he ran. He would keep running until he got to where he was going, Sunnydale. Let people stop and stare at a man running full out down the highway with a sword in each hand. He lucked out as he spotted a jeep and, pizza boy about to get back into it. "Hey you!" Angle shouted.

"Who me?" The pizza boy looked confused.

"I need to borrow your jeep." Angle said as fast as he could. The vampires were still coming after and, the fire fiend. "there are some demons after me let me borrow your jeep and, you need to come too."

"Uh...no way man." The pizza boy looked about eighteen and, a bit stoned.

Angle grabbed the keys and, threw the now screaming pizza boy into the jeep and they sped away. They still had the vampires on their tale and, the fire fiend. Angle wished that he could have been more polite but, he knew that whatever this was, this was bigger than one human... much. Why had the Cleveland Hell mouth opened up? Angle also knew that he had to get to Buffy.

As if she were still a little girl Tara sat and held her Mothers hand as the trial began. Ms Summers and , Tara's han't been introduced yet. Tara did that now as the three of them watched the Gods settle into their seats. "Mom this is Joyce Summers, she's a friend of mine. Ms. Summers this is my Mother, Fea Benson." Tara said this turning to first one woman then the other. Ms Summers and, her Mother smiled at each other amicably. Tara's Mother had the same blonde hair and, blue eyes she did. Tara was proud of her Mother and, always had been then, when Tara was seventeen, she had lost her Mother. Tara thought that she would never her Mother again yet, here her Mother was. Tara smiled at her Mother whom smiled back.

"Fea?" Ms Summers asked interestedly.

"Yes it was my great Grandmother's name. My Mother's name was Tara so, we have another Tara. My Grandmother's name was Althea." Tara's Mother rattled all of this off very fast as the Goddess called order. Tara remembered Grandmother Althea. Tara thought that she must be the only one in the world whom had a Grandmother Al, as she liked to be called, Tara stifled a giggle. Tara's Mother smiled remembering the same thing no doubt. Tara sat up straight and faced front. Bang! Went the gavel again.

"Order in the court of the Gods please!" The Goddess shouted and, eventually, everybody settled down. Tara stopped her giggling and, the Gods stopped their babbling and, bickering. The God or, Goddess acted as the Judge, the other Gods as the jury and, all of them via their vote, the executioners. "Osiris Keeper Of The Gates you stand accused, my myself, of violating the sanctity of my dominion." The Goddess's voice rang with authority and, with a bit of rage as well. "You violated also the sanctity of a bonded Wiccan's union. The accords of the Shadow guild state that in the event that a bonded one is taken, their Deity is called forth by you. I was to come forth and consult with you and, henceforth we were to decide weather or, not one, Tara Macaly, was to be brought back to the land of the living. I can certainly see your point however. One, Willow Rosenberg, was in violation of the laws of that which are natural. This was as she had attempted and, succeeded in, bringing a dead Slayer one, Buffy Summers, back to Earth." However, you called me not forth then either. Nor did you call forth the White God which you should have done. Both of us were to be alerted of these events. You did not alert us...why?"

"I am sick and tired of people demanding things of me. I am not a common mule. Willow Rosenberg summoned me forth once too often. It is set in the laws of death as well. All whom pass from the land of the living are Death's to deal with. If they die of unnatural causes, murder, an accident then some came be revived. Buffy Summers' death was not of natural causes so, I let her through. Tara Maclay's was because it was not of magical origins. Osiris sounded defiant and, it sounded as if he were going to stay that way until the bitter end.

"A clumsy loophole only Osiris." The Goddess sounded more angry now and, stern. "These tow particular Wiccans are bonded ones and, you know that they enjoy certain benefits. These should not be the only reason however, the fact remains. If two people truly love each other, that is rare. I will explain it to you once again shall I? Two Wiccans should join their power in some way, it must become one. Either via a life threatening event or, via sexual action."

"Ooooh." Tara mumbled as her face went a shade of bubble gum pink. "Well, now that it is out there anyway, uh, Mom, I have something I can't wait to tell you anymore.

"What is it my girl?" Tara's Mother asked Tara whom looked bemused.

"I have fallen utterly in love with another Wiccan and, we have met...uh, oh b-b-b-boy...both of those particular requirements. A girl Wiccan." Tara said this so nervously that she had stuttered yet again. Tara's Mother mouthed wordlessly at Tara. It were as if Tara's Mother was a flabbergasted fish whom, had been swimming about contentedly until suddenly she had discovered, that all of the water had vanished.

"I don't think that we should be speaking right now, those Gods are looking at us." Ms. Summers whispered to both Tara and, Fea urgently. The Gods were gazing over here, all of them. As Fea sill looked as though she had been smacked on the back of her head with a twenty pound skillet. The three of fell silent once more.

"Being said, Osiris I judge you guilty of these violations. Do you have a counter to these claims?" The Goddess looked even more angry now and, her gavel was poised over the podium.

"I stand by what I said. The girl was not involved in a magical duel or, slain by a spell, she was fair game. As for the other, she did not die, she was slain and, not only that but, she was killed with magic. Natural as far as I am concerned." Osiris said his chin up sneering now at the Goddess, the wrong thing to do.

"You know that is not what we meant when we set those laws as bound!" The Goddess shouted almost spitting with anger now. "You violated the laws of nature, me and, you did so out of sheer annoyance and, spite." A Slayer is a Slayer. She slays and, in the end, she is slain. That is the natural order. Bonded Wiccan are to be protected by death within limits. You are no longer The Keeper Of The Gates. You will spend the rest of Earth's life cycle in a Hell dimension. Does anybody hold grounds for disagreement?"

Zeus, the King of the Greek Gods, spoke up. "I am sorry but, you do not expect us to appoint Hades to watch over the Gates Of Death? He has other duties. It may be best to place Osiris under probation in the stead of prison? Zeus boomed sounding both authoritative and, hesitant all at once some how.

"Trust me Zeus. I expect not for any of the Greeks to help in this, you do have other things to get on with." But it sounded like the Goddess was mocking Zeus instead of understanding him. "_It has always been common knowledge that the Greeks have always been lazy.", _ The Goddess thought to herself bitterly. She knew that the Greeks were only attempting to get out of a bit of extra work.

"I won't go anywhere you can't afford to look for another Gatekeeper." Osiris mocked.

"Set?" The Goddess called another God forward. Set was Osiris's Brother and, Set was looking grim indeed. He shook his head as he spoke to the court at large. "We all know that to...uh...tread upon each others toes is a grievous wrong. Oh we can cheat on each other and, even go to war against one another however, to interfere with the way of a fellow God is an act that which threatens the order of...uh...things, as a whole. This is why I told them where you were Osiris." While Set looked regretful, Osiris looked as if he were ready to explode. Set had used smaller words so that Tara, Joyce and, Fea could understand him, they all had. It was a testament to how grave the situation was that no God spoke further and, they had allowed three souls to witness this trial. They had all even adorned human forms so it would be easier on the three.

"I warned you earlier Osiris and, you knew the nature of the laws. You have let the titans loose, slip through and, since they are back the Earth is in even larger danger. Well, no more so than it already has been thanks to Black Willow." The Greek Gods sat up all at once. They were now all at full attention. "There is much we must speak of. I can see what is happening right now concerning all of my Wiccans. They are all preforming the great gathering. Seeking out potential slayers and, Wiccans in training. We must hold a war council to create some form of a battle plan against the titans. Fallen are loose also White God. As I have said, we are at war. Osiris since all of this is the fault of yours, your sentence is finalized. You will spend the rest of Earth's life cycle in a locked hell pool." The Goddess spoke grimly as Osiris was lead from the chamber toward his new prison. "The Oblivion has been called by a dark sorceress whom, has it's power and, is now black." Gasps went up all around the vast court chamber form all of the Gods.

"Say it is not so!" Boomed the White God in shock.

"Oh it is. Obviously we cannot act directly only indirectly. However, we must come up with a plan to combat this issue. I do believe that I have the start of one but, I must have the other parts to it or, it will all be for not." All of the Gods stood as one. Osiris was gone now and it was time things moved along. "Lazerus, forward please!" The Goddess shouted towards the back of the room. "Not a God but, one of the most powerful necromancers in Earth's history." The Goddess said in a final sort of way. A soul came forward shyly. He was a thin man clad in a white robe tied with a golden woven belt.

"Yes oh Goddess?"

"Yes you are speaking English. This way we can all understand each other more readily." The Goddess said as the young man jumped obviously taken-a-back and, confused as to why he was speaking English instead of his native Egyptian.

"A human?!" Set asked outraged. "You said nothing about a human-"

"That will do Set and, yes. You know the laws as long as I am in this seat Set, my word is final." The Goddess raised her hands and, there was a flash of white light. "I name you the Gatekeeper of...death. You are the next best thing to a God, a demigod." The Goddess gazed around the room grimly. "Are there any other questions?" Everybody shook their heads, they knew the ancient laws. "Lazerus, we have discussed this appointment and, you have seen how we punish though entities whom violate them. Remember it." Lazorus nodded once and, with another flash of white light, he was gone. "We have a new Gatekeeper whom will govern his position in the proper manner. I am certain of it. Now, on to things that which concern us most."

They reappeared far, far up in the sky over a small city just outside of Moscow Russia. Before they had taken off, Black Willow had robed herself in a black, cracked and, charred empty shell of Xander's skin. Black Willow's hair and even vanes were all black. Her Eyes even glowed purple. The glowing purple eyes would seem out of place but, White Willow knew why. They were both powerful spirit aspects of the same being, a Wiccan. White Willow's eyes glowed green. What color was what people called a black light? Obviously, purple and that was the color of that empty gaze of Black Willow. "In the name of the shadow of the moon, what fires sears!" Black Willow yelled in Latin. Her fingers splayed and, hands out to her sides. As one, every building, man, woman, child, plant and, animal in the entire city did not just burst into flame...they were flame, every last one. White Willow tried to extinguish the flames, to save tens of thousands of lives. However, she could not. Black Willow was shielding her efforts to do so. In moments all was still, was dead.

"Oh no." White Willow whispered in shock and, dismay as she gazed down upon the the ash desert that was now the ghost of a thriving city. White Willow had never felt so helpless. White thought spoke to Black Willow. _"I don't know how, but I will make you pay for this...this I vow upon Tara's honer."_ Black Willow disappeared. White Willow knew that there was only one place where she might be able to come up with a plan. White Willow gave the dead city a tear then, vanished herself.

"I understand that I have no authority over you, my fellow deities however, My advice would be to man all battle stations!" The Goddess shouted this over the din of the departing other Gods.

"Sounds wise." An Old African God said. We shall do so and, at once."

"Please also note that the Earth itself is in mortal peril. Remember, how does one kill a deity? By slaying their believers. Black Willow is a venom which will be the doom of us all it we do act to prevent it." The Goddess said grimly. Power for Power she has as much as a God. If she comes up here kill Black Willow on sight. Again, she is armed and deadly." All of the Gods nodded the whole of the time that the Goddess was speaking. "Fea, Joyce, Tara, I need you. This is where you become a vital first part of my plan. I cannot act alone in this, none of us can, we must act indirectly through you Tara, I am so very sorry."

"We are here, what can we do?" Tara asked as her Mother and, Ms. Summers nodded as one on either side of Tara. Tara's Mother still looked stunned.

"You are a lesbian? As was I until we both decided we wanted children."

"Mom I am sorry but we need to help- Wait...what?" Tara asked stopping in her tracks starring at her Mother. Now it was Tara's turn to be the fish.

As the Gods filed out of the court chamber the Goddess walked over towards Tara, Joyce and, Fea. The latter three standing up in respect for the Goddess. All of the rest of the Gods speaking to the Goddess as they walked out. They looked as if they were indeed going to make ready for battle, grim tidings indeed. At last the other Gods were gone and, the Goddess turned towards the three women. "Now, as I have said, we deities cannot act directly. We can only act indirectly through mortals. The other Gods are readying themselves for battle lest the struggle finds them up here some how. Tara I must ask you something."

"What is it? Can we help because we will, all of us. Right guys?" Tara asked Fea and, Joyce whom nodded as one. Tara nodded also.

"Can you talk to Dark Willow? Oh and, Joyce will just be here for support for Buffy when the balance is restored, when Buffy dies for the final time that is."

"Well, that's comforting." Joyce said sardonically. The Goddess smile sadly.

"I understand. You see Tara it was no happenstance which brought you, Joyce and, your Mother together. How long do you think it would take before you would have joined her? Out of everybody here I mean."

"I-I I don't know, long, I guess." Tara said tears again in her voice. The same tears were in Fea's eyes as well.

"Then, you see that I needed your help. That is why you are both here. All of the Gods are going to die and, Death itself will descend into chaos. There will be no authority to govern the final process. That is of course if...and I do mean if...we cannot stop Black Willow. Whom, will slaughter every living thing in every dimension that exists. The entire physical cosmic design will be destroyed by this creature. Until Black Willow accomplishes this task, she will not cease killing."

"Oooh." Tara said lamely. "S-s-s-s-so what can I-I do?" Tara could not stop crying because she could only think of Willow's plight. Tara idly thought, "_How did we get here. Me and, my love, my bonded one. We had so many happy times. How has it all come down to this?"_ Tara chided herself to stop dwelling in the past. If Tara was weak it would not help Willow at all. She would not be able to bring Willow back again. Tara resolved right then and, there that she would bring Willow back again...no matter the cost.

"Via magic I will get in contact with the other Gods and, make certain that the realm of the dead, at least, will not be able to be breached in any way. All of us Gods will make ready for battle and, we will do what we can for the Earth. I am about to do that right now by sending you Tara and, you Fea...back to Earth."

Tara and, her Mother exchanged grins. It were as if they were both best friends in High-school, instead of a dead Mother and, Daughter, and the boy for whom they both shared a soft spot had noticed them. "Great, when do we return Goddess?" Tara asked excitedly, her tears now banished.

"First I must inform you of a few facts." The goddess said as Tara and, Fea's faces fell slightly and, Joyce looked awkward. Firstly, the demon temple or, the temple of Morgana...wasn't. It is our best kept secret and, it was not in any of the magical texts. Dark Willow learned of the temple's location however, did not learn of it's true nature. Instead, it is a place that lives between the world of life and, that of death. It is called...The Fortress Of The Gods. It was powerful magical construct that which housed all of the power of every dark force ever to have been bested in battle. Every Wiccan knows of it's being there but, only as an innocent temple. All Wiccans are expressly forbidden from tampering with the temple for you see, there is one flaw in it's design. The energy took on a form of it's own long ago and, has become more and, more powerful over the millennia. You see, every time something is slain via a Slayer, this force of evil grows ever more powerful. Until it has grown into what it is today, in the modern era...an unstoppable force. For a Slayer at any rate." Dark Willow wanting to spare the world of it's pain she summoned the power three times and, three is the ultimate summoning number. She did not mean to have her soul consumed by, what we Gods call the, Heart Of Oblivion but, thus is the situation."

"So, your telling me that it is not hopeless but nearly. Otherwise you would not have called us all together?" Tara asked the Goddess in a polite and, puzzled sort of voice.

"You are no fool Tara Maclay. Yes. to all of this bad there is some good mixed in. For one, What Giles did was bigger and, more effective than even he knows.

"What do you mean? Joyce asked.

"Giles borrowed white from a powerful coven in Devin and, set himself up to have it stolen from him by Dark Willow. It acted as a hook and drew out to final spark of humanity left within Dark Willow. He knew that to be dark, one must possess some sort of harsh emotion and, emotion drives on the darkness. This was quite wise of Giles. Pain, grief or, any sort of anguish really, is what I mean. Dark Willow is being held prisoner within her own soul by the Heart Of Oblivion. However, just as strong though now, is that white magic or, humane side of Willow Rosenberg. This white side sickened Black Willow and, so, it spat the good part out. They are now a whole split into two different aspects of Willow Rosenberg's soul. We have the black and, we have the white. Neither dares to kill the other because they are tethered to one another. They are a whole split down the middle, you see? They will meet in combat but, it will be more like White Willow is trying not to kill Black Willow because of her nature and, Black Willow dare not kill White Willow until the task of killing all else is done." Tara you must seek a medium and, that would be your Mother's best friend whom is a Witch from the Devin coven."

In shock Tara blinked at her Mother whom nodded. "It is true, her name is Sky, the Daughter and, the Mother's name is Amber." Fea said calmly. It was Tara's turn to be shocked.

"She was the one, your love?" Tara asked her Mother in a soft voice smiling shyly. Tara's Mother nodded smiling herself.

"Yes. Amber Springer and, Fea Benson were a couple through their high-school and, collage years." We were both Wiccans and, one day we decided to have children so we broke up and, kept a tight friendship after that. She married a good and, loving man from England and, I well, I married an ass." Fea Benson finished lamely.

"We really should get going you know." The goddess said smiling a bit herself. The three women nodded as they all knew what would happen if they did not hurry. "The path back to Earth is a long one and, it will take you about two Earth days to get back."

"What?!" Tara and,her Mother shouted as one.

"We best not doddle then agreed?" The Goddess asked and, again there were nods all around.

"Mom? Who did Amber marry?" Tara asked tentatively as they hurried out of the double court chamber doors and, towards the path.

"A man named Lional Dobbs whom is a Watcher and, whom has a niece. She is a potential Slayer." Tara's Mother replied wistfully.

"Mom?" Tara asked.

"Tara?" Tara's Mother asked right back. Tara smiled. It was so good to see her Mother whom had died when Tara had been seventeen.

"What's his Niece's name, curious is all. I wanna know more about you and, your life."

Tara's Mother took up Tara's hand gently and kissed it. "Her name, I think, is Vikka. Her family is from Iceland and, they don't really see a lot of each other."

"Mom?" Tara asked.

"Yes Tara?"

"I love you."

"And, I love you too Tara beara."

"I am about to give ourselves a bit of help, hold on." The Goddess said blandly. There was a flash of golden light and then, they were standing at the mouth of a covered bridge. "Please get to Sky, the Medium, as fast as you can Tara. This way we Gods can restrain The Heart Of Oblivion. We would rather not harm Dark Willow as she is the aspect of Willow Rosenberg's soul as is, the white."

"Please tell Buffy that I love her and, that I am waiting right here for her." Joyce said crying and, looking utterly lost. Tara knew that feeling all too well. Tara hugged Joyce as did Fea, though shyly.

"We Will Ms Summers, we will." Tara whispered gently to Ms. Summers. Tara, followed by her Mother, stepped on to the pathway. The Goddess's voice floated to them through all of the bright light, that which now surrounded them.

"Remember, all of you powers will be at your full command as Witches. Say something powerful to convince Dark Willow to fight back against The Heart Of Oblivion.

"Thank you Goddess!" Tara shouted back but, with another flash of the gold light, both the Goddess and, Ms. Summers was gone. They had not heard Tara's shout, she knew. They had emerged in a white spiraling sort of cloud funnel. Much like a large white tornado funnel yet, different and, it was vast. The Goddess had not been joking about the two days getting there after all. They had to hurry. Tara was thrilled to see Willow once again yet that was tempered by here fear. All of the what coulds flooded int Tara's mind. What could happen is they could loose and, the world would be lost. Not only the Earth but everything. More were there also but, there was the knowledge that Tara had. The covered bridge had given her an idea as far as what to say to convince her Willow. Tara also knew that they would be trapped within their spirit forms however, they could breach certain elements and, punch though to effect the world of life. This is why they needed Sky. Things were happening very fast indeed now. Tara knew that all out warfare would soon commence. She could only hope that, in the end, they were not too late. If they were fast too, they wouldn't be.

Chapter 6: Seven Slayers:

"


End file.
